Engrenage
by JSmelie
Summary: Une série d'enlèvements. Un frère laissé pour mort. L'autre ligoté à une chaise pour y subir un traitement des plus odieux. L'objectif: rester en vie. Ou mourir au cœur des méandres de la folie humaine.
1. Chapter 1

**ENGRENAGE**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Cette série ne m'appartient pas, rien ne m'appartient. Bien dommage d'ailleurs. Sauf quelques personnages que vous ne connaîtrez pas. Si c'est toutefois le cas, vous m'inquiétez..._

_**Note:**__Cette fic se situe au courant de la saison 2 (étant donné que Sam est sur le point de fêter ses vingt-trois ans). Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du mois où John est mort, je prend ainsi la liberté de le tuer disons...janvier, avant mars en tout cas. Elle comportera deux, trois chapitres maximum._

_Comme d'habitude, j'achevais une énorme fic, quand une idée m'est tombée dessus. Je me suis empressée de la poser sur papier, et voilà._

_Après "If Today was your last day" , et "Just A Game", j'ai eu très envie de malmener une nouvelle fois les Winchesters...On ne se refait pas._

_Comme d'hab', vos avis m'intéressent, positifs ou négatifs (je dirais même surtout les négatifs)._

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

* * *

Dean ne voyait plus que d'un œil, et encore s'agissait-il plus d'une ombre que d'une image. De son œil gauche, il ne sentait ni ne voyait rien. Ses autres sens lui disaient qu'il se trouvait dehors et qu'il était tiré sur un sol dur par deux hommes. Il se souvenait très vaguement d'avoir été assis sur un tabouret ou quelque chose du genre, d'avoir reçu des ordres sous forme de mots très forts. Il ne se souvenait plus d'un seul d'entre eux, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas répondu à leurs attentes…à moins qu'un silence obstiné et quelques insultes bien senties les aient contenté. Oui, peu probable. Il avait été drogué, forcément. Avant que tout ça ne lui tombe dessus, quelqu'un lui avait offert un verre, au pseudo restaurant dans lequel il avait mangé un truc. Un certain Guinger…Jinjeer…Jerry…il ne se rappelait plus. Brusquement, une voix masculine très proche lui parla avec force en italien.

Connard…Et merde, il ne se sentait pas même la force de parler. Putain de merde…

L'instant suivant, une main le poussa par-derrière et il faillit tomber. En recouvrant l'équilibre, il comprit que ses pieds n'étaient plus entravés. Il marchait tout seul et avait l'impression d'entendre des bruits de circulation. Son esprit s'éclaircit un peu plus et l'amena à penser que s'il pouvait marcher, il devait pouvoir courir. Il ne voyait rien et ses mains ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité.

On le poussa à nouveau. Avec vigueur. Et il tomba, gémit en se râpant le visage sur les pavés. Il essaya de rouler sur le côté, mais un pied se posa sur sa poitrine et l'immobilisa. Quelque part à proximité, il entendit un homme faire des efforts, puis il y eut un bruit sec et il entendit un choc, comme de la fonte heurtant une pierre, à proximité de son oreille. Ensuite, on le souleva par les épaules. Il sentit sous ses pieds de l'acier ; on le forçait à descendre les barreaux d'une échelle. Le peu de lumière qui restait disparu aussitôt et une odeur pestilentielle emplit ses narines.

Une seconde voix masculine, plus éloignée celle-là, se mit à jurer et rebondit sur les parois. L'odeur était insupportable.

Dean comprit qu'il se trouvait dans les égouts.

Des personnes s'exprimèrent en italien.

- Pronti ?

- Si.

La voix aux ordres.

Dean sentit qu'on lui touchait les poignets. Il y eut un claquement et ses mains redevinrent libres.

_Clic._ Le bruit métallique, reconnaissable entre tous du revolver que l'on arme.

- Sparagli.

_Abats-le._

Mû par un réflexe, Dean fit un pas sur le côté, et voulu courir. Mais ses pieds refusèrent d'obéir et il tomba lorsque deux bras le tirèrent violemment en arrière. Affaibl, impuissant, il se protégea le visage des mains. Un pied lui écrasait la poitrine, bloquant tout autre mouvement, et sa respiration.

- Sparagli !

Il y eut une explosion assourdissante. Quelque chose le frappa aux mains, puis à la tête, avec une force telle qu'il bascula sur le côté dans l'eau. Dean ne vit pas le visage du tireur qui l'enjambait. Ni celui de l'autre homme qui tenait la torche. Ni ne vit ce qu'ils virent : l'énorme volume de sang couvrant la partie gauche de son visage, souillant ses cheveux, et dont un filet partait se diluer dans l'eau qui courait.

- E morto ? murmura une voix.

- Si.

Le tireur s'agenouilla et fit rouler le corps de Dean pour le pousser dans une canalisation plus profonde, au courant plus puissant, et le regarda s'éloigner en flottant.

- I topi foranno il...

_Les rats s'occuperont du reste._

* * *

- Où est-il ? Où est ce fils de pute ?

La voix était rauque. Des années de flirt avec le cognac, un mariage à visée éternelle avec ses Lucky Strikes.

Sam était suffisamment près pour que lui parvienne l'odeur amère de la transpiration, occultant presque les derniers vestiges d'ail.

Grand, voire géant aux yeux du jeune Winchester, bodybuildé, les cheveux blonds cendrés et les joues ombrées de barbe; plutôt attirant au premier abord – quand il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir vous arracher la tête à grands coups de dents…et quand vous aimez les hommes, évidemment - Jeff Clayton était en train de craquer. Cette détermination, ce visage presque serein ne l'exaspérait plus. C'est un concentré de haine pure qu'il dirigeait sur Sam.

Assis sur une chaise, mains et pieds liés, ce dernier soutenait sans broncher le visage congestionné par la rage, ayant presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

Effort des plus méritoires…sachant qu'en réalité, la peur se déversait en lui tel un acide. Il avait la bouche et la gorge sèche comme du papier de verre. Saliver pour apaiser la douleur lui était parfaitement impossible; comme s'il ne subsistait plus rien de liquide dans son organisme. Son estomac se tordait, la sueur lui collait les cheveux au front, aux tempes ; son tee-shirt trempé de sang adhérait très désagréablement à la peau violacée – et à divers endroits lacérée – de son torse, de son dos.

- Répond ! aboya le deuxième homme, de dix ou quinze centimètres plus petit que Jeff.

Lentement, Sam leva les yeux sur lui.

Thomas Alloway. Trente-huit ans, un mètre soixante-quinze, très mince, soixante-cinq kilos au grand maximum, était en superbe condition.

Avec ses cheveux coupés court et noirs comme du jais, noirs comme son pantalon, ses chaussures et son Tee-Shirt, il était difficile de le voir dans l'obscurité, sinon impossible.

La seule note vive du personnage, sans compter la pâleur de sa peau, était ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

En dehors de sa vocation particulièrement ignoble, ce pédophile était médecin légiste. Sam contempla ses avants-bras incroyablement velus. Etrange comme ils ressortaient dans la semi obscurité. Avec sa froideur et son système pileux, la légende hospitalière le tenait pour le dernier représentant de l'homme préhistorique, et elle ne se démentait pas quand on le rencontrait.

Il décroisa les bras tout en décollant son dos du mur. Il n'avait cessé de darder sur Sam un regard brûlant, reptilien - comme s'il projetait de le liquéfier sur place à force de persévérance.

Il s'approcha, de cette démarche souple et déliée qui rappelait à Sam celle des Texans. Il observa le prisonnier un instant, puis fit le tour de la chaise.

Quand il plongea à nouveau les yeux dans ceux du jeune Winchester, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, le semblant de douceur qui flottait encore sur ses traits disparu.

Sa mâchoire se durcit, ses mains se serrèrent pour former des poings – petits mais particulièrement efficaces – deux membres suintant du désir de frapper. Faire mal, briser.

« Il se fout de ma gueule » songea Thomas, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sam qui s'obstinait à le dévisager comme s'il était un tableau affligeant de banalité, laid de surcroît.

Le regard assassin descendit sur les bras de Sam, glissa sur son ventre, ses jambes, remonta, puis s'attarda sur son entrejambe. Un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres. Ridicule comme cette partie de l'anatomie masculine était fragile.

Très bien. Si ce petit connard refusait d'ouvrir sa putain de bouche, il ne voyait aucune raison de canaliser sa colère plus longtemps.

Son pied quitta le sol, prêt à renverser la chaise, délier la langue de Sam à grands coups de pieds, mais Jeff fut plus rapide.

Sa main droite s'éleva et retomba brutalement contre la joue droite du jeune Winchester avec un petit bruit de bois qu'on brise.

La chaleur l'envahit, comme si on venait d'allumer une lampe U.V du côté-ci de son visage.

Son œil gauche s'emplit de larmes.

C'est la main gauche qui s'élevait maintenant, comme un serpent de fakir de son panier. Elle s'immobilisa à hauteur de sa figure, puis se replia lentement en poing.

- Répond à cette putain de question, dit Jeff, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

Demeuré extrêmement énervant.

En guise de réponse, Sam roula les yeux, avant de les reporter sur Jeff et son poing, les lèvres obstinément serrées.

Leur livrer la plus petite information sur son frère était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se résignerait.

Une porte claqua, détournant un instant l'attention de Thomas. Il fixa l'origine du bruit, constata l'absence d'intrus, en déduit que le vent était responsable. Il se dirigea tout de même vers la fenêtre - derrière Jeff - l'ouvrit et y passa la tête, préférant en avoir le cœur net. Balaya des yeux l'étendue verdoyante, le sentier serpentant paresseusement entre les buissons qui filait tout droit à travers les innombrables arbustes …et fut violemment giflé par une branche de l'un d'entre eux, à droite.

Jurant entre ses dents, il claqua la fenêtre comme si elle venait de l'offenser personnellement et reprit sa place à côté de Jeff.

Si le regard des deux hommes était meurtrier, il était surtout ridicule à côté de celui de Sam. Un regard emplit de mépris, légèrement moqueur à cet instant, inébranlable, dans lequel la peur ne semblait jamais s'être logée.

- Je te donne trois secondes, commença Thomas, que la colère menaçait de faire exploser. Après ça si tu continues à la boucler, j'te massacre. Trois…

Les lèvres de Sam frémirent. Une seconde, Thomas espéra…avant que les lèvres ne dessinent un sourire.

Le poing de Jeff s'abattit sur lui, les phalanges très blanches dans la pénombre de la pièce, et son nez lui fit l'effet d'exploser, envoyant en l'air des nuées de points blancs comme des papillons. Ils dansèrent frénétiquement devant ses yeux tandis qu'un sang tiède se mettait à lui couler sur les lèvres et le menton.

Thomas redressa sans ménagement le jeune Winchester que le choc avait penché sur la droite, et reprit le compte à rebours là où il l'avait laissé :

- Deux…

Sam commença à paniquer sérieusement.

Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ou il ne vivrait plus longtemps. Cette lueur dans les yeux des deux hommes ne prêtait pas à confusion : Ils avaient déjà tué. Ou s'y résoudraient sans problème.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dean, ce dernier s'installait au volant pour rejoindre Freetown, à une quinzaine de miles de leur motel - Sam le soupçonnait d'aller trouver un cadeau à lui offrir pour ses vingt-quatre ans, son anniversaire s'annonçant le lendemain, et l'air mystérieux de son aîné n'ayant rien de mystérieux - une vingtaine de cette cabane digne d'un film d'horreur.

Ils enquêtaient tous les deux sur la disparition de seize fillettes et treize garçons, dont la tranche d'âge variait entre neuf et quinze ans. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été retrouvé depuis le 21 avril, jour de la première disparition, malgré les recherches frénétiques d'une armée d'inspecteurs, flics et un nombre impressionnant de civils.

Cela faisait dix jours aujourd'hui, 1 mai.

Dean et lui avaient d'abord pensé à l'œuvre d'une « Boule de Gras », comme son grand frère avait baptisé la créature à qui il avait transpercé la poitrine cinq ou six ans plus tôt.

Boule de Gras qui, comme le surnom l'indique, est grosse, pour la simple raison qu'elle se nourrit d'enfants au rythme d'une boulimique. Et très vite, ils avaient rayé cette hypothèse. Boule de Gras n'avait rien à voir avec cette situation.

Un homme, puis un deuxième, un troisième et pour finir un quatrième avaient trouvé leur place sur la liste des principaux suspects. N'ayant apparemment aucun lien entre eux. Et suite à des recherches et filatures particulièrement efficaces – et parfois peu orthodoxes – ils étaient passés de suspects à coupables. « Ou liés aux coupables, ce qui en fait des connards dans tous les cas », avait remarqué Dean avec justesse.

L'affaire prenant une tournure totalement différente, ils avaient décidé qu'un appel anonyme à la police était ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire. Ils étaient chasseurs, pas flics, comme l'avait souligné Dean, face à l'hésitation évidente, aux yeux larmoyants de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas essayer de s'investir un peu plus.

Sam était sur le point de livrer toutes les informations dont il disposait, extirpait un portable de sa poche et composait le numéro quand quelque chose de dur avait violemment percuté l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'était évanoui, pour reprendre conscience ici, attaché à cette chaise, Alloway et Clayton face à lui. Il les avait reconnu très vite. Les coupables les plus difficiles à identifier.

Ils avaient utilisé son cellulaire, conduisant Sam à l'évidence : Dean avait des ennuis lui aussi. Onze appels, aucune réponse. Thomas n'était accueilli que par le répondeur.

- D' accord.

Sa voix sonna étrangement à ses propres oreilles. Enrouée, blessée par la sécheresse de sa gorge, de sa bouche.

Thomas laissa retomber son bras, et Jeff ébaucha un sourire.

- Pas trop tôt, murmura ce dernier.

* * *

Il eut l'impression d'être piétiné par des centaines de petites pattes, légères et adroites. Des pattes de rongeurs. Dean, au prix d'efforts surhumains, ouvrit un œil et les vit. Ce n'étaient pas des souris.

Des rats.

Ils couraient sur sa poitrine, son bas-ventre, ses deux jambes.

Il poussa un cri en recouvrant la conscience. Il hurla. Essaya de s'en débarrasser. Certains disparurent, d'autres s'accrochè oreilles dressées. Le fixant de leurs minuscules yeux rouges. Puis il sentit cette odeur nausé se souvint. De l'égout. Tout autour de lui, il entendait un ruissellement, lui-même était trempé ; il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'eau. Il se souleva, tourna la tête et découvrit de son œil valide des centaines de rats. Plus haut, sur le sec.

Qui observaient, attendaient.C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. Seuls les plus courageux avaient osé braver ces quelques centimètres d'eau pour le rejoindre.

Au-dessus de lui, la voûte était en pierre. Çà et là, des ampoules de faible intensité, protégées par un grillage, fournissaient la lumière que réclamait sa pauvre vision.

Il voyait !

Au moins un peu. Etendu sur le dos, il ferma l'œil droit et soudain tout disparu. Il resta un temps interminable puis, rassemblant ses forces, il ouvrit l'œil noir. Rien.

Il ouvrit aussitôt l'œil droit et retrouva la lumière faible, les pierres, le ciment, l' les deux plus proches se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son œil le museau. Montrant les dents. Les plus téméraires de s'ils savaient. Arrachons-lui cet œil et il ne verra plus rien. Il était leur proie.- BARREZ-VOUS ! hurla t-il. Mais il sentait leurs griffes s'enfoncer, s'accrocher.

- TIREZ-VOUS ! TIREZ-VOUS ! TIREZ-VOUS, PUTAIN !

Il se débattait, et sa voix résonnait en écho dans l'é cherchait à se débarrasser des rats par tous les moyens. Puis il bascula dans une eau plus le recouvrit tout entier et sembla l'emporter dans son flot. Les rats fuyaient, il en était sû entendit leurs cris aigus tandis qu'ils cherchaient à éviter la noyade. Il entendit aussi les centaines d'autres répondre à leur peur commune dans un terrible ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Mais il avala l'eau, s'étouffa et fut emporté par le courant.

La seule chose dont il avait encore conscience, c'était le goût de cette eau putride et souillée par son propre sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Cette série ne m'appartient pas, blablabla..._

_**Note:**__ Je remercie Elida et Lélé pour leur review (et les autres aussi, évidemment, mais elles le savent déjà ^^)._

_En fin de compte, je crois que cette fic comportera plus de trois chapitres. Tout dépend, mais ça me semble assez bien parti._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean sentit une main lui effleurer le visage. Il gémit. La main se retira pour revenir quelques instants après avec un tissu humide lui essuyer le visage et nettoyer la blessure au front.

Puis monter un peu et gratter avec douceur le sang séché sur ses cheveux.

Il y eut dans le lointain une sorte de grondement et le sol trembla.

Puis ça s'arrêta net.

Il se sentit tiré par les épaules, ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt un œil. Et regarda. Une tête disproportionnée le fixait avec des yeux qui brillaient dans la semi-pénombre.

- Vous parlez américain ?

Un homme était assis à côté de Dean. Il avait la voix aigüe et un accent chantant assez surprenant.

- Américain ?

- Oui…murmura Dean.

- D'Amérique ?

« Il est débile ? », songea Dean.

- Oui…murmura t-il à nouveau.

Tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler ses esprits, d'identifier les membres de son corps - hormis sa tête – qui lui provoquaient cette douleur sourde, électrisante, l'homme reprit la parole.

- Moi aussi, avant. J'ai été vivre à Madrid, en Espagne. Et puis je suis revenu en Amérique, ici, au Minnesota, pour tourner dans un film de Carlson. Ça n'a pas marché, mais je reste quand même.

Dean entendait le bruit de sa propre respiration.

Sifflante, irrégulière.

- Où suis-je ?

Le visage sourit.

- Chez Zeus.

D'ac-cord.

Soudain un autre visage apparut, qui se pencha également sur lui. Celui d'une femme à la peau mate, d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux enfouis dans un bandana aux couleurs vives.

Elle s'agenouilla, lui toucha la tête puis lui prit la main gauche et la leva. Celle-ci avait un gros bandage. Elle porta son regard sur l'homme à la grosse tête et dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue de Dean.

L'homme acquiesça. Elle regarda une dernière fois Dean, puis se leva pour s'en aller. Ensuite, il y eut le bruit d'une lourde porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait.

- Vous ne voyez que d'un œil…Mais vous pourrez bientôt voir avec l'autre. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Zeus sourit à nouveau.

- Je dois nettoyer vos blessures deux fois par jour et demain je changerai votre bandage à la main. Le pansement que vous portez à la tête peut attendre encore un peu. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi.

A nouveau ce grondement, accompagné d'une secousse.

- Voici ma maison, mon domicile, ajouta Zeus. Une partie désaffectée du métro, un ancien tunnel de travail. Je vis ici depuis cinq ans, et personne ne le sait. A part bien sûr quelques personnes, comme elle…Pas mal, hein ?

Il éclata de rire et s'empara d'une béquille en aluminium à l'aide de laquelle il se hissa.

- Je ne peux pas me servir de mes jambes. Mais j'ai de larges épaules et je suis très fort.

Zeus était nain. Entre un mètre dix et un mètre vingt. Il avait une tête énorme en forme d'œuf. Et ses épaules étaient effectivement très larges, tout comme ses bras.

Mais son corps se résumait presque à cela. Son bassin était minuscule et ses jambes guère plus que des tiges.

Il boitilla vers un mur plongé dans l'obscurité et en retira quelque chose. Quand il se retourna, il avait une seconde béquille.

- On vous a tiré dessus.

Dean le fixa d'un air absent. Sans blague…Quelle révélation. Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Comme s'il ne le sentait pas, surtout.

- Par chance, c'était une arme de petit calibre. La balle vous…

- 'Soif, l'interrompit Dean.

Les discours de l'homme lui paraissaient interminables. Il se foutait de savoir pourquoi il vivait sous un putain de métro. Il avait la gorge en feu, il avait mal, il voulait dormir. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait sortir d'ici, appeler son frère. Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit capable de se lever.

Zeus émit une sorte de grognement, claudiqua derrière Dean, et revint avec un verre d'eau.

Il glissa sa main gauche sous la tête du jeune Winchester, la suréleva doucement , et porta le liquide à ses lèvres.

- Doucement, doucement, marmonna t-il, craignant que Dean ne s'étrangle à mesure qu'il avalait de minuscules gorgées sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Il retira le verre à moitié plein, sa main, et poursuivit son explication :

- Je disais donc : la balle vous a traversé la main et a rebondi contre votre crâne…Vous étiez dans l'égout, c'est là que je vous ai repêché.

Dean le regarda de son œil valide, incapable de réfléchir décemment à la situation et tâchant de s'adapter, comme pour sortir d'un sommeil profond, s'extraire d'un rêve interminable et rejoindre la réalité.

La douleur irradiait de sa tête, lui semblait se propager dans ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes, partout, à mesure qu'il sortait de son engourdissement. Un battement sourd et régulier qui se muait progressivement en une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Essayant de se fondre en lui.

Zeus dut remarquer la grimace du jeune homme, car il s'enquit :

- Vous souffrez ?

« Perspicace, pensa Dean, qui essaya sans succès de contrôler le tremblement de sa jambe droite. J'ai super mal, et je crève de froid. »

Comme il préférait économiser ses forces un maximum, et par respect pour le nain qui lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Hmm…fit Zeus, fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vérité première qui reléguait Platon au rang de philosophe de comptoir.

- Mais vous avez de la chance. Vous devriez ressentir la douleur trois voire dix fois plus. C'est grâce à ses trucs. Elle est tsigane et a des pouvoirs de guérisseuse. Moi, je ne suis pas tsigane mais je m'entends bien avec eux. Ils me donnent des choses, je leur donne des choses. Donnant-donnant. Comme ça on se respecte et on ne se vole pas entre nous… (Il ricana, puis redevint sérieux). Ce sera comme moi avec vous, Inspecteur Simmons.

- Inspecteur ?

Dean le regarda, surprit.

- C'est ce qu'indique le badge qu'il y avait dans votre veste : inspecteur Simmons.

Zeus s'appuya sur ses béquilles et indiqua une direction de la main.

Les vêtements de Dean avaient été mis à sécher à côté, sur un porte-manteau improvisé. Par terre, soigneusement étalés pour sécher eux aussi se trouvaient l'un de ses badges d'agent fédéral, son portefeuille, et les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté à Sam, en piteux état : Une petite palette de maquillage, une clef USB pour remplacer celle qu'il lui avait cassé (tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'informatique le haïssait, ce n'était pas de sa faute), et la montre qu'il l'avait vu un jour observer dans un magazine. Ce n'était pas exactement la même, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Avant de séjourner dans l'eau dégueulasse des égouts, en tout cas.

Dean détourna le regard, la gorge serrée. Sam…il devait le chercher partout. Dean se sentit plus mal encore lorsqu'il songea que son frère ne pourrait le joindre avant un long moment. Son portable était entre les mains des hommes qui l'avaient enlevés. Ses pensées dérivèrent un instants sur ces derniers. Il essaya de se rappeler…Italiens pour la plupart, dont il ne connaissait strictement rien et ne gardait qu'un très vague souvenir. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur la liste des suspects, ou coupables. Pas même celle des connards liés aux coupables.

Le jeune homme avait toutes les peines du monde à rester conscient, à réfléchir. Les élancements dans sa main, sa tête, étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il commençait à se demander si le nain n'avait pas omis de lui préciser certaines blessures. Comme celles qu'il sentait au niveau des jambes.

En tous cas, sortir d'ici avant le lendemain était inenvisageable. A moins que…

Dean tourna lentement la tête en direction de Zeus, entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Et n'en eut pas l'occasion tout de , tel un acrobate, s'était laissé tombé de toute la hauteur de ses béquilles pour s'asseoir face à lui, comme avant. Comme s'il avait apporté une chaise.

- On a un problème, inspecteur. Vous aimeriez très certainement que j'avertisse quelqu'un. Sans doute la police, et un médecin. Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore marcher et je ne peux prévenir personne car on découvrirait où j'habite. Vous me comprenez ?

- Oui…

Une note d'inquiétude perça dans la voix du nain :

- Hem…Je vous ai sauvé la vie, on est d'accord ?

Dean ne gaspilla pas le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à répondre à l'évidence. Il commençait doucement à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses questions débiles. Et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

- Parce que…vous êtes inspecteur, alors…Enfin vous me comprenez ? Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer alors que j'ai sauvé vos fesses, pas vrai ?

Dean réussit à afficher un pauvre sourire.

- 'Quiétez pas.

Et il ferma les yeux. Dormir…il voulait dormir, ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Cette douleur…elle ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit.- Si…

Sa voix était faible, étranglée. Il s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge, et reprit, entrouvrant un œil :

- Si demain je…peux pas…marcher, vous…pourrez me porter…m'…m'aider…à…dehors ?

Zeus le dévisagea comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Vous êtes dingue ?

Dean n'était pas en état de lui afficher le regard qu'il réservait à Sam pour les plus grands moments de débilité de ce dernier, c'était légèrement difficile avec un œil. Encore moins en état de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il détestait déjà la voix qu'il venait d'employer il y a deux secondes, ce n'était pas pour se couvrir de ridicule en protestant quelque chose du genre: « Mais non…je…suis…au top de…ma forme ! Vous…êtes av…veugle ou qu…quoi ?», soufflant comme un bœuf entre chaque mot.

Mais il pouvait le regarder. Il le regarda.

Instantanément, l'expression ahurie de Zeus s'effaça.

Il se renfrogna, baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et grommela :

- Ok, ok…Mais le mieux c'est de toute façon que vous vous reposiez. Avec un peu de chance, dès demain vous serez capable de vous lever et d'aller où bon vous semble.

Dean se détendit légèrement.

Soudain Zeus fit le geste inverse et se retrouva perché sur ses béquilles

- Je vous quitte pour le moment. Vous pouvez dormir sans crainte, vous ne risquez rien ici.

Et d'un coup de balancier il s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, ne laissant derrière lui que son écho puis un bruit de bois qui craquait, le même que celui qui avait suivi le départ de la Tsigane : une lourde porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait.

Dean, étendu sur le dos, découvrit alors qu'il avait un oreiller sous la tête et une couverture sur lui.

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Il entendit à nouveau le grondement sourd et sentit le sol trembler au passage du métro, à distance.

Puis la fatigue eu raison de lui, il ferma les yeux, cessa de penser à Sam et au reste.

* * *

- Ok. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez juste savoir où est mon frère, c'est ça ? Juste _parler _à Dean ?

Le regard de Sam alla de Thomas à Jeff. Revint sur Thomas.

Ce dernier acquiesça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sam essaya de parler à nouveau, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, parut hésiter et demanda prudemment :

- Est-ce que…je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Jeff, sèchement. Après, si tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Si tu réponds à la pu-tain-de-que-stion.

Sam serra les dents. Il détestait ce ton débile que Jeff avait employé à la fin de sa pu-tain de phrase. Ton qui était censé l'intimider, mais ça, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Il ravala bravement une grimace de souffrance alors qu'il déglutissait, réprima l'insulte qui se pressait à ses lèvres, et se contenta de répondre au sourire goguenard par un regard qui aurait fendu en deux un bloc de titane.

Il ne quitta pas Jeff des yeux, lequel se penchait un peu en arrière, puis en avant, comme pour s'étirer - Sam était à des années lumières de saisir l'exacte intention de Jeff : Les pectoraux et les biceps du géant gonflaient au rythme des efforts qu'il faisait pour l'impressionner - et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors : Jeff portait un pistolet au niveau de la ceinture. Il disparaissait dans son pantalon, seule la crosse dépassait.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sam de le reconnaître: magnum .44 automatique - un « automag » comme ils disent avec délectation dans les séries policières. Dean en possédait un. En fait c'était la première arme qu'il s'était payé lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de son père, ou Bobby. Il ne l'avait pas acheté parce qu'elle était plus efficace que les autres armes en sa possession. Ni à cause d'un complexe phallique ou du syndrome de Clint Eastwood, ni parce qu'il voulait avoir le flingue le plus cool de tout l'Etat.

Dean l'avait acheté pour une simple et unique raison : Ce jour là, il était malade comme un chien. Et il avait besoin de savoir que s'il ne réussissait plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre, que s'il agonisait, bras et jambes en miettes, il toucherait sa cible et la toucherait assez pour l'envoyer au tapis et qu'elle y reste. Tirez une balle de .32 dans le bras de certaines personnes - ou créatures, dans le cas des Winchesters - et elles se mettent juste en colère. Tirez leur dessus au même endroit avec l'automag et elles demandent un prêtre. Une seule fois, Dean ne l'a pas utilisé contre une créature surnaturelle : Son adversaire, un sociopathe, zéro de QI et à peine plus grand que le Kansas, a voulu qu'il lui prouve qu'il était un dur. Il avait sauté de sa voiture, il était à deux mètres de Dean et il approchait vite, quand Dean a tiré une cartouche qui a traversé tout droit le bloc-moteur. Il a regardé sa Cordoba comme si Dean venait d'abattre son chien et il a failli pleurer.

Mais la vapeur qui s'échappait du métal déchiré l'a convaincu qu'il existait dans le vaste monde des choses plus dures qu'eux deux.

Le silence dura à peine plus de deux secondes, mais Thomas, plus nerveux que jamais, le brisa comme s'il risquait d'attenter à sa vie :

- On ne lui fera pas de mal, je le jure. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est… (Il fit un pas en avant, s'accroupit à moitié, mains sur les genoux, de façon à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Sam) … C'est que vous laissiez tomber cette enquête, ok ? Vous oubliez tout ça, vous oubliez les flics, et tout se passera bien pour vous. Tout ce qu'on te demande, Samuel, c'est de nous dire où est Dean. Où il est supposé dormir. Où vous étiez supposé vous retrouver. Si vous deviez vous retrouver…Ce dont je suis à peu près certain. C'est ton anniversaire demain, non ?

Sam n'eut pas conscience qu'il venait de cesser de respirer _« C'est ton anniversaire demain, non ? ». _Un frisson glacé descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce que ce…psychopathe, cet ignoble pédophile insinuait avec le sourire d'une hyène découvrant une carcasse, c'est qu'ils en savaient bien plus sur lui, son frère, qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Ils avaient réussi à savoir qu'ils enquêtaient sur eux, eh bien non, ce n'était pas tout. Ils connaissaient aussi leurs noms et leur lien de parenté. Tout cela, Sam l'apprit quelques minutes après avoir repris conscience dans la cabane. Il l'apprit pendant que Jeff le harcelait de questions tout en dessinant des entailles sur son dos, son torse, fier du cutter qu'il serrait dans sa main, ravi du pouvoir qu'il croyait exercer sur lui.

Ce dont il venait de prendre conscience, c'était que ces deux hommes ne devaient certainement pas agir seuls, pour êtres si bien informés. Et si les quatre pédophiles étaient liés, finalement ? Et s'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux ? Et s'il s'agissait d'hommes concernés par les disparitions mais n'ayant rien à voir avec les quatre pédophiles de l'enquête ? Si certains d'entre eux avaient mis la main sur son grand frère ?

Le jeune Winchester ferma les yeux deux ou trois secondes, s'efforça de chasser l'idée de son esprit. Non. Mille et une raisons pouvaient être la cause du silence de Dean : Batterie à plat, portable cassé…Ce n'était pas rare. Et puis…Alloway et Clayton ignoraient que l'endroit où lui et Dean « vivaient » actuellement était un motel, savaient encore moins où il se situait. Mais…mais s'ils connaissaient leurs noms, leurs vrais noms, et tout le reste, ils étaient supposés savoir qu'ils dormaient dans des motel justement et…

Sam leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, l'esprit tourmenté de mille autres questions auxquelles il ne percevait pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Où que puisse être Dean, il aurait dû l'appeler…

- Alors ? Tu te décides ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit, s'impatienta Alloway.

Il se redressa, transperçant Sam de ses yeux bleu comme pour essayer de lire à travers lui la réponse à sa question cruciale.

- Bien sûr…je vous fais confiance, dit enfin Sam, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. Vous expliquerez gentiment à mon frère que violer des gosses, c'est votre problème et qu'il n'a pas à mettre son nez là-dedans. Lui, évidemment, s'empressera de dire 'Amen' à tous ce que vous ordonnerez. Il comprendra aussi sans problème ce que vous m'avez fait. Et après, vous nous laisserez tranquillement repartir chez nous, c'est ça ?

Le sourire de Thomas s'était effacé à mesure que Sam parlait. Les lèvres plissées comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron, il tourna la tête vers Jeff. Ce dernier n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste signifiant qu'il avait suivit la conversation, qu'il compatissait au trouble de son acolyte, visiblement perdu dans la contemplation d'un objet. Face à une petite table en bois, près de la fenêtre, il caressait un Ithaca du bout des doigts. Lentement, comme s'il désirait vivement s'en servir, tout en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. L'arme qui était dans le sac à dos de Sam.

Arme que ce dernier n'avait jamais autant désiré tenir entre ses mains. Il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, n'était même pas certain de pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre plus de trois mètres sans s'écrouler. En admettant qu'une simple menace ne suffise pas et qu'il ait besoin de s'en servir, cette arme était parfaite. La seule chose qui soit mieux que l'automag pour le type à l'agonie, qu'il soit ou non incompétent total en arme à feu, c'est un fusil Ithaca calibre .12 à crosse de pistolet. Si vous n'arrivez pas à toucher votre cible avec ça, c'est que vous êtes officiellement aveugle.

- Ok…lâcha brusquement Jeff, faisant volte-face. Donc tu ne veux pas coopérer.

La voix n'était pas menaçante. Il ne semblait que constater une évidence.

Sam hésita une fraction de seconde, et secoua la tête.

- Non, je… je…

_« Je remarque juste que vous me prenez pour un parfait débile ». _Pensée qu'il jugea préférable de garder pour lui.

- …Je ne peux pas vous aider, même si j'en avais l'intention.

- Oooh…Comme c'est étonnaaant… ironisa Jeff d'une petite voix traînante.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon frère, répliqua Sam, s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Jeff hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles en disparaissaient presque. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas, qui le lui relança. Tennis oculaire.

- Une petite séance adoucissante devrait l'aider à comprendre, dit le géant, sur un ton mielleux que Sam n'apprécia que très modérément.- Tout à fait d'accord, murmura le médecin. émit une sorte de grognement satisfait et s'avança vers une grande armoire. Il l'ouvrit, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'espace le plus haut. Quand il se tourna vers Sam il tenait un pot de miel en plastique souple, en forme d'ourson, à la main.

- J'espère que tu aimes ça, lui lança t-il avec un rictus qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Sam fit jouer une nouvelle fois les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Et ne réussit qu'à les faire pénétrer un peu plus profondément dans sa chair.S'il avait répondu à Jeff, il lui aurait dit qu'il détestait ça. Cette matière gluante, archi sucrée, au goût proprement immonde. Une fois, il avait été forcé d'en ingurgiter une cuillerée entière, sous la demande – qui devint rapidement ordre – de son père. Il avait mal à la gorge, et sans médicaments adéquats sous la main, son père avait songé qu'un peu de miel pourrait calmer la douleur. Sam aurait pu lui donner raison, si son estomac n'avait pas aussitôt protesté.

Le jeune Winchester observait chaque mouvement que faisait Jeff, le vit avec angoisse s'avancer vers lui avec son ourson à la main. Désormais, conserver un air impassible n'était plus dans ses moyens. L'angoisse dans ses yeux était presque les deux hommes en face de lui le remarquaient parfaitement.

La main droite de Jeff dévissa le couvercle et le balança à travers la pièce, sans cesser de fixer Sam avec un rictus répugnant.

Et il s'avança encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent les genoux de Sam.

- Attendez ! Je vous ai dis la vérité, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sam détesta la supplique qu'il perçut dans sa propre voix. Mais la peur lui montait à la gorge avec un goût amer et métallique. Ces types étaient complètement dingues. Non pas qu'il s'en rendait seulement compte mais…Du miel. Ils allaient l'obliger à avaler du miel jusqu'à ce que…ce que quoi ? Qu'il s'étouffe ?

Seul un ricanement méprisant lui répondit.

Puis ce fut au tour de Thomas d'approcher. Il se plaça derrière le prisonnier, effleura le dossier de la chaise, baissa les yeux sur les mains liées, avant de les poser sur Jeff.

Ce dernier fit un léger mouvement du menton, indiquant par là au médecin qu'il pouvait commencer.

- Attendez ! répéta Sam. Non ! Qu'est ce que v…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase. Le bras droit de Thomas venait de s'enrouler autour de son cou, et serrait. Sa tête fut tirée en arrière et le bras remonta, appuyant ses cervicales contre la barre en bois qui surmontait le dossier de la chaise. Son cou protesta et la douleur ne se fit pas attendre. Mais il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait. Il essaya désespérément de relever la tête mais l'étau autour de sa gorge se resserra, et il commença à manquer d'air. Ses yeux affolés croisèrent ceux de Jeff. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit, et il agrippa Sam au niveau de la mâchoire. Ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent violemment dans ses joues. Sam essaya de s'y soustraire, sans plus de succès. Les doigts broyèrent mandibule et maxillaire, ses zygomatiques, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois que sa prise fut assurée, Jeff retira sa main droite et sortit l'ourson en plastique de sa poche, tout en accentuant la pression de sa main gauche sur les mâchoires. Thomas pinça les narines de Sam, et l'ourson se retrouva la tête à l'envers au-dessus de la bouche ouverte.

La main de Jeff, qui entourait le ventre rond de l'ours, se mit à le presser frénétiquement.

Le sang qui coulait du nez de Sam glissa au fond de sa gorge. Puis le miel lui remplit la bouche, épais, écœurant.

- Avale ! Avale-ça connard ! siffla Jeff.

Sam étouffait, la gorge obstruée et le nez hors de contrôle.

Il avala. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

A la troisième, sa gorge lui fit l'impression de se fermer complètement. Le sucre la brûlait. Il essayait de respirer et n'y parvenait pas. Le passage était bloqué par une colle douceâtre, cauchemardesque.

Il en avait jusque dans le nez, que Thomas avait libéré quand il avalait pour la deuxième fois. Il dégoulinait de ses narines.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Les papillons blancs qui dansaient devant ses yeux devinrent noirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_**Note**__: Petit retard, mais rien de bien grave =)_

_Mille mercis à toutes les adorables ...hem...revieweuses?^^_

_" I love Sammy": Cela faisait un moment que l'idée des pédophiles me trottaient dans la tête :) - et pour tout dire, j'ai écris un petit OS spécial sur ces hommes un peu ...spéciaux, dirons-nous. Sur le thème de la série, évidemment. Je te l'enverrai, si tu me donnes une adresse mail._

_" Elida": Le voilà, le troisième chapitre ^^ Ton enthousiasme me fais toujours autant plaisir =)_

_"Lélé" , "Fouine", idem , vous êtes très encourageantes :)_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère._

* * *

_« Je vais mourir, _pensa-t-il_. Mon Dieu…Je vais m'étouffer dans du miel... »_

Puis il ne pensa plus à rien.

C'était comme si une sangle brûlante lui enserrait le crâne, cherchant à le briser.

Sa gorge lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une plaie, sur laquelle on appliquait une lame chauffée à blanc. Ses muscles étaient contractés et la douleur, enivrante, pulsait dans les plaies que Jeff avait imprimé sur sa peau.

Plus un son ne jaillissait de sa bouche ; parcourue d'un tremblement à peine perceptible alors que se détachaient d'elle les mains qui la maintenaient ouverte.

Simultanément, le bras qui pressait sa gorge se retira.

Ce fut à peine si Sam le sentit.

La tête renversée en arrière, il ne bougea pas.

Quelque chose, probablement une partie encore lucide de son esprit, lui disait qu'il devait le faire, s'il voulait vivre. Qu'il devait basculer la tête en avant, et libérer sa gorge.

Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne réussissait plus à lui donner des ordres.

Ses pensées étaient floues et décousues.

Son cerveau avait perdu le contact de son corps.

Il n'entendit pas l'insulte qui lui était adressée, ne vit pas Thomas se pencher sur lui.

Le médecin répondit aux protestations de Jeff par un geste impatient de la main.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le géant de revenir à la charge.

- Laisse-le! Il se fout de nous, putain! On n'en a rien tiré, et on n'en tirera que dalle!

- La ferme! grommela Thomas, tout en glissant sa paume à l'arrière de la tête du jeune Winchester.

Il voulait une réponse, il l'aurait. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait. Mais pour cela, il devait maintenir Sam en vie. Ce qui était mal parti, songea t-il en évaluant l'état de du jeune homme d'un œil critique.

- Il est déjà mort, de toute façon, soupira Jeff en levant les yeux au ciel.

La réaction de Sam mit fin à la dispute avant qu'elle n'éclate.

Il se serait cassé en deux sur la chaise, si les liens ne l'en avaient empêché. Il cracha, toussa, rejetant d'épais caillots de miel ensanglantés.

La violence de ses efforts fut telle que la chaise bascula. Son crâne percuta le plancher poussiéreux alors qu'il sentait le passage se dégager, du moins un peu, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'inhaler, hoqueter un peu d'air qu'il fit descendre laborieusement dans sa gorge engluée.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, murmura Jeff à l'attention de son pot de miel. T'es encore meilleur la deuxième fois.

Balançant du bout des doigts l'ourson le long de son flanc, il riva sur le médecin une paire d'yeux glacés ; mi amusé, mi dérouté par la réaction de son acolyte, qui venait de revêtir la blouse blanche comme s'il n'avait jamais eu envie de massacrer le petit con arrogant qui essayait lamentablement de respirer.

Les gênes de la médecine, sans doute.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Thomas délier les poignets de Sam, puis ses chevilles, ce fut une lueur farouche qui s'alluma dans son regard.

- Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- T'en as profité que je ne regardais pas pour te brûler les mirettes? railla Thomas sans lâcher Sam des yeux.

Un genou à terre, il acheva de trancher la corde qui liait ses chevilles, et repoussa la chaise qui alla buter contre les jambes de Jeff.

- Je rêve, souffla ce dernier.

Il battit des cils comme pour éclaircir son esprit, envoya balader la chaise d'un coup de pied.

Et, fermement décidé à prendre les choses en mains, il agrippa le bras du médecin, qui aidait Sam à adopter une position assise ; genoux à terre, les fesses appuyées sur les talons, le corps à peu près perpendiculaire au sol. Le jeune Winchester était incapable de maintenir seul cette posture, et Thomas le soutenait par les épaules, tandis que le corps brûlant s'arquait pitoyablement au rythme de la toux qui déchirait sa gorge. Celle-ci s'apaisait à peine que son estomac prit le relais.

- Lâche-moi.

Le ton n'était pas franchement menaçant, mais Jeff connaissait suffisamment son homme pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à l'intonation de sa voix.

Aussi retira t-il sa main, avant de plisser le nez lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le miel, le sang et le vomi qui s'étalait en une petite flaque devant les genoux de Sam. C'est-à-dire à moins de trente centimètres de ses pieds.

- Fait chier.

Jeff se releva, inspira profondément pour conserver son sang-froid.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en retira le cellulaire de Sam. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches un instant – la cabane n'était éclairé que d'une ampoule tenant miraculeusement au faux plafond, et les rétines de Jeff étaient presque collées au clavier – puis il porta le combiné à son oreille.

Le répondeur de Dean l'accueillit aussitôt. Jeff s'y attendait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver un violent sentiment de frustration.

Les os de sa mâchoire saillirent sous la peau, alors qu'il serrait les dents à se les broyer. Considérant quelques secondes l'objet serré dans sa main droite, il lutta contre le désir de l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la cabane.

A l'instant où il le laissa tomber sur la table, à côté de l'Ithaca, une évidence le frappa de plein il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Le petit con, siffla-t-il en faisant volte-face.

En deux enjambées, il fut devant Sam.

- Attend!

Ignorant l'ordre du médecin, Jeff glissa une main sous le menton du jeune Winchester et releva brutalement sa tête.

Le visage de Sam était d'une pâleur effrayante et humide de sueur.

Jeff le contempla sans compassion, et dit d'un ton acide – plus que d'habitude en tout cas:

- Son numéro. Donne moi son VRAI numéro. Tout de suite.

Sam battit plusieurs fois des paupières. A travers ses yeux, le monde était d'un gris laiteux, les formes indistinctes, voix de Jeff lui semblait provenir des profondeurs d'une grotte. C'est à peine s'il comprit deux mots.

Il sentit sa joue gauche le brûler, devina qu'on l'avait giflé. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Un peu comme s'il venait de prendre la cuite du siècle…Ou comme s'il venait de manquer d'air suffisamment longtemps pour ne jamais connaître la cuite du siècle.

Il respirait, ce qu'il reconnaissait être assez positif, mais des points noirs papillotaient en bordure de son champ visuel et ses oreilles s'étaient mises à tinter.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Jeff perdit patience.

- Arrête de jouer à ça! Répond, bordel de merde! aboya-t-il sans se préoccuper de garder pour lui ses postillons.

Thomas roula des yeux, ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quand Sam prononça quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que t'as dis? répéta Jeff, qui ne semblait pas réaliser que si les yeux de Sam étaient clos, ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière aveuglante.

Son cri aurait pu aussi bien s'adresser à un mur: Sam venait de perdre connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda le géant.

- Chute de tension, certainement, répondit Thomas, signifiant à Jeff d'un regard appuyé qu'il l'oppressait un tantinet.

Le menton de Sam alla buter contre sa poitrine, alors que Jeff ramenait ses deux mains à son visage, et s'éloignait juste assez pour que le médecin n'y trouve rien à redire.

- Il va me rendre dingue, souffla-t-il, plus pour lui même qu'à l'attention de Thomas.

Ce dernier émit un reniflement amusé tout en achevant d'allonger Sam sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Jeff, celui-ci le regardait comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait en face de lui un parfait débile mental.

Le médecin battit exagérément des cils, un sourire Colgate plaqué sur les dents.

- Un problème ?

Le regard de Jeff se durcit. Sans le quitter des yeux, il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

- Allez, vas-y! Fais toi plaisir! fit Thomas d'une voix sans entrain, avant de se fendre d'un geste théâtral. Je suis tout ouïe.

- T'es débile, commença Jeff en allumant sa cigarette.

Thomas émit son soupir le plus sonore.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Quoi d'autre?

Jeff tira sur sa clope comme un forcené. Une épaisse fumée jaillissait de son nez et sa bouche, lorsqu'il répondit, sur le ton d'un juge d'instruction:

- Thomas, je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, qu'on est dans la merde. La seule chance qu'on a de s'en sortir, c'est de s'assurer que ce connard (il pointa son index sur Sam) et son frère, ferment leur gueule.

- Et en quoi il…

- Laisse-moi finir, fit Jeff d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ton que Thomas n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

- …On perd un temps fou. Dean ne répond pas. Soit il n'utilise jamais son foutu portable, soit le connard ne nous a pas donné le bon numéro.

- Samuel.

Le géant fusilla le médecin de ses deux grands yeux.

- Quoi?

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Thomas répéta patiemment :

- Il s'appelle Samuel. Pas « connard ».

Jeff cilla.

- Tu te fous de moi?

Une fois encore, il toisa le médecin d'un regard à vous vitrifier. Une fois encore, Thomas battit des paupières.

- Oui. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Jeff respira bruyamment par les narines, envoyant une volute de fumée en direction du visage de son acolyte. Ce dernier, qui luttait depuis un long moment contre l'envie de se griller une cigarette, finit par capituler. Mais juste avant d'allumer la cigarette, il reprit très vite, profitant de l'instant où il pouvait en placer une:

- Je sais : tu aurais voulu que je le laisse crever. Tu veux qu'on se tire d'ici, qu'on se débrouille pour retrouver Dean tous seuls c'est ça ? Mais laisse moi te dire une chose… (Il colla ensemble l'extrémité des doigts de ses deux mains) Là, on agirait comme des demeurés.

Jeff poussa un soupir qui dut s'entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt.

- Tu…

Thomas leva un doigt avec autant d'autorité qu'il en faut à un flic pour lever le bras entier.

- Ce que tu dis ne tient pas debout, Jeff. Le numéro de Dean, je te rappelle qu'on l'a trouvé tous seuls. Il n'y a pas trente-six mille « Dean » dans son répertoire. Et si tu réfléchissais une seconde...le répondeur...Samuel ne l'a pas inventé depuis sa chaise. Si on veut s'en tirer, ce n'est certainement pas en tuant cet emmerdeur qu'on y parviendra. Dean ne répond pas ? Très bien. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de le trouver. Mais sans l'aide de Samuel, ça risque d'être long. Et à mon humble avis, même si on le retrouve tous seuls comme des grands, je ne crois pas qu'il coopérera des masses, si on n'est pas en mesure de lui certifier que Samuel est en vie.

Un court silence flotta dans la pièce. Le visage de Jeff trahissait au moins une demi-douzaine d'émotions.

Mais celle qu'on y lisait le mieux, c'était la frustration. Elle l'avait gagné il y a un moment maintenant, et ne cessait de le ronger.

Il dit « Bien », comme il l'aurait fait si on lui avait proposé de s'immoler par le feu.

Lentement, comme à regret, il attrapa la chaise échouée au sol et s'assit en face de Sam, à califourchon. Brandissant l'ourson comme un argument imparable, il ajouta:

- Et si_ Samuel _s'obstine à nous prendre pour des demeurés ? S'il continue à ne rien dire ?

- Il parlera, Jeff, assura Thomas d'une voix douce en se plaçant à côté de lui. Fais moi confiance.

La tête du géant pivota aussi lentement que la terre sur son axe jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris caillou rencontrent ceux du médecin. L'ombre des cheveux de son ami glissa sur sa figure pour se répandre sur ses épaules.

Les traits de Jeff s'apaisèrent. Lorsque Thomas prononçait ces mots, il pouvait lui confier sa vie sans hésiter.

* * *

- C'est du thé chaud, dit Zeus. Vous pouvez avaler ?

- Oui, acquiesça Dean.

S'il avait pu boire la veille, techniquement, c'était toujours dans ses moyens. Zeus et ses questions…

- Mettez vos mains autour.

Zeus guida la tasse, car le bandage à la main gauche, une sorte de mitaine trop grande, rendait ce mouvement simple assez délicat.

Dean but et faillit s'étrangler.

- C'est dégueulasse, je sais. Le thé tsigane est fort et amer. Mais buvez-le, cela vous aidera à guérir et vous permettra de voir à nouveau.

Dean hésita puis avala le thé à plusieurs longues gorgées, s'efforçant d'oublier le goût. Vraiment immonde. Il préférait encore la saveur de n'importe laquelle de ces horreurs vertes que Sam avait l'audace de qualifier d'aliments. Sains et équilibrés, par-dessus le marché.

Du thé…il imagina la tête de son frère s'il lui confiait cette partie de l'histoire, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres - qui s'approchait davantage de la grimace, en cet instant quasi historique.

Hercule l'observa attentivement pendant ce temps sous tous les angles, comme un artiste étudiant son modèle.

Quand il eut fini, il lui arracha la tasse.

- Vous allez mieux ?

Dean sembla réfléchir à la question, plus rhétorique qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, et fini par hocher la tête. Effectivement, il avait moins mal. Beaucoup moins que la veille. La douleur à la tête se réduisait à de lointains élancements, et ses autres blessures le laissaient relativement en paix.

Dormir s'était avéré d'une efficacité assez surprenante. Et les soins de la Tsigane n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangers.

Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, il avait senti qu'on palpait ses jambes, touchait sa tête, y appliquait quelque chose d'humide, un peu gluant.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, trop épuisé pour que l'effort mérite un intérêt, mais savait que Zeus n'était en rien l'auteur de ces tripotements plus ou moins désagréables. A moins que l'odeur cent pour cent naturelle du nain, âcre, lourde, transpiration mêlée à des senteur dont seules les déjections humaines ayant macérées depuis des jours peuvent s'approprier le mérite - Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps Zeus n'avait trempé un orteil dans autre chose que l'eau souillée des égouts – cette odeur particulière donc, ait subitement été remplacée par un parfum fruité. Un parfum de rose, si Dean se fiait à odorat.

Dean passait la langue sur ses lèvres afin de chasser définitivement toute trace de la mixture, quand il s'aperçu que Zeus ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui. Il l'observait avec insistance, comme si son visage était une équation particulièrement difficile que lui seul était en mesure de résoudre.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil. J'ai un rat sur les dents ?

La seule personne qui se permettait de le regarder comme ça, c'était Sam. Quand il s'inquiétait pour lui, en général. Ou quand il était plongé dans une réflexion intense que seule sa beauté suprême pouvait mener jusqu'à l'accomplissement.

Mais ce que Dean lisait dans l'expression du nain, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude. C'était de la suspicion. Presque…de la colère.

Zeus se releva soudainement et le toisa, appuyé sur une béquille.

- Vous n'êtes pas vous.

- Quoi ?

Dean se redressa sur un coude.

- Vous n'êtes pas inspecteur. Je vous ai déjà vu…sur une affiche. Ou à la télé...oui voilà, dans la rue, vous passiez à la télé. Vous étiez recherché...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, guettant le moindre signe de peur pouvant trahir le jeune Winchester.

- …pour meurtre.

- Merde…lâcha Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

Il émit un soupir mi exaspéré, mi désespéré, et regarda Zeus droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas moi.

- Evidemment.

Le ton était lourd de sarcasmes…

Zeus regardait maintenant Dean comme un adulte à bout de patience sur le point de punir un enfant récalcitrant.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Dean dut ébranler son assurance, car il baissa soudainement la tête. Ce fut du bout des lèvres qu'il lâcha :

- Quelqu'un vous a forcé à appuyer sur la détente, je suppose.

Le pied droit de Dean se trouvait tout juste à portée des minuscules tibias de Zeus. Le jeune Winchester dut faire preuve d'une remarquable maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas le décoller du sol.

Conscient qu'essayer de se justifier ne l'avancerait strictement à rien – Zeus n'était pas franchement du genre à avoir inventé la poudre, mais tout de même…S'il commençait à lui parler de fantômes, d'esprits, de chasse en général, il était à peu près certain de passer pour un psychopathe échappé de l'asile.

Il se contenta de répondre d'une voix très douce. Infiniment plus douce que les sentiments qu'il l'habitaient.

- Je ne mens pas. Croyez-le ou non, je m'en fous. Vous n'avez qu'à m'aider à sortir d'ici.

Les sourcils du nain se rapprochèrent.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde et rencontra de nouveau les yeux de Dean. Ce dernier le fusillait d'un de ses regards lasers, ceux que les équipes de construction routière auraient aimé lui emprunter pour néantiser les formations rocheuses sur le tracé.

- Comment vous appelez-vous réellement ?

- Lâchez-moi avec ça.

- Même si c'est vrai, même si vous ne mentez pas, reprit Zeus sans trop se démonter, ça ne change rien, Monsieur Lâchez-moi-avec-ça.

Dean n'en revint pas…Le pire, c'était qu'il se croyait sans doute spirituel.

- …Tout ce qui compte, c'est que la police vous croit coupable. Je ne fonde pas trop d'espoir là-dessus, mais à mon avis, les gens de la police se montreront un minimum reconnaissant.

Dean se laissa retomber. C'était donc ça ! Zeus voulait de l'argent et s'apprêtait à le menacer de le livrer à la police ? Zeus était un criminel de droit commun vivant dans la saleté d'un tunnel de métro. On lui avait apporté Dean sur un plateau.

Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait sauvé la vie au départ, il pensait maintenant avoir trouvé la poule aux œufs d'or.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea de longues, très longues secondes.

- Mince. Vous…Etes…Très…Fort.

- Pas besoin d'être sarcasti…

- Le problème, l'interrompit Dean, c'est que les flics n'ont rien à voir avec la mafia, je vous signale. Et le temps des cowboys et des indiens, c'est fini. Il n'y a pas de récompense, vous comprenez ?

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Zeus se pencha en souriant. Un sourire plein de dents, à donner envie au plus brave des dentistes l'envie de se tirer une balle. Jusque là, Dean n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Mais à cet instant, le rictus lui semblait réellement hideux.

- …Je suis malin, figurez-vous.

Le nain retrouva sa seconde béquille, tourna le dos et s'esquiva dans la pénombre comme il était arrivé. En se balançant.- Je n'ai rien fais ! hurla Dean ! Attendez ! Revenez !

- 'Voulez que je revienne ? Vouloir quelque chose ne revient pas à y avoir droit. Je ne suis pas une bonniche !

_Woah. Profond. Connard_.

La voix de Zeus se répercuta en écho, puis fut couverte par le grondement d'un métro passant au bout de ce tunnel privé. On entendit ensuite le bruit de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait et se le silence régna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Cette série ne m'appartient pas...blablabla..._

_**Note:**__ Encore merci à toutes pour vos très sympathiques commentaires. J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre qui, je trouve, est un peu particulier..._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère :)_

* * *

Dean avançait maladroitement dans les ténèbres, le dos contre la paroi du tunnel, cherchant de sa main valide, tendue devant lui, la lourde porte de Zeus. Il fallait qu'il la trouve avant le retour du nain.

Celui-ci risquait de revenir avec n'importe qui, des amis ou la police. Que représentait l'espérance d'une récompense pour une personne de sa condition ?

_Où était la porte ? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi loin._ Et s'il l'avait dépassé dans l'obscurité ?

Il s'arrêta. Ecouta. Avec l'espoir que le grondement lointain du métro lui donne quelque indication.

Le silence.

Il avait épuisé la majeure partie de ses forces pour s'habiller, ramasser ses affaires et s'extraire de la tanière de Zeus. Il ignorait où il déboucherait une fois dehors, s'il parviendrait à rejoindre le motel, s'il ne croiserait pas à nouveau les italiens, mais tout valait mieux que rester ici à attendre qu'advienne ce que le nain avait combiné.

Il faisait complètement noir. Puis il vit quelque chose. Un point lumineux, tout au loin. Le bout du tunnel. Soulagé, il fut secoué d'un frisson. Le dos contre le mur, il prit cette direction. La lumière s'intensifia. Il accéléra le pas. Il heurta du pied une masse compacte. Il s'arrêta, tâta du pied. Un rail. Il se retourna, la lumière s'approchait. Ce fut à cet seconde qu'il se souvint de l'instrument de torture de ses ravisseurs. Il se souvint de …de tout. Toute cette partie voilée… La raison de son aveuglement…tout. Son sang se figea. Tout comme son corps.

_Alonzo Savani distingue à peine l'homme sur la chaise. Les autres se trouvent dans la pièce, vêtus de combinaisons, debout, quelque part derrière lui. Ils sont là pour l'aider, s'il en ressent le besoin, ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Et pour faire le travail ensuite, ce qui ne sera guère compliqué._

_L'homme sur la chaise remue un peu, sans plus. Il a les mains liées, les pieds attachés et les lèvres pincées par un gros ruban adhésif. _

_Alonzo Savani s'approche, l'observe un instant puis fait le tour de la chaise._

_- Détends toi, camarade, dit-il à voix basse._

_Toujours garder son calme et rester patient. Une règle dans son existence. Ne jamais changer d'humeur et attendre le moment propice. C'est le genre de chose qu'Alonzo Lucas Alvares-Rios Savani, d'origine équatorienne et de mère Italienne, aurait pu mettre dans son curriculum vitae. Ainsi que patient, méticuleux, polyglotte. Ajoutez à cela ancien acteur – et l'un des terroristes les plus recherchés de la planète. _

_- Détends-toi, camarade. _

_Dean entend à nouveau le conseil. Proféré par une voix masculine, la même que précédemment. Calme, posée. En américain, avec un accent étranger. Et Dean croit sentir quelqu'un passer devant lui, mais il n'en est pas sûr. Un mal de tête épouvantable empêche tout discernement. Il a seulement conscience d'être attaché sur une chaise et d'avoir un ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Puis il y a cette obscurité ; pourtant il ne porte ni cagoule sur la tête, ni bandeau sur les yeux. Rien de tout cela. _

_Mais il a beau regarder tout autour, l'obscurité est partout. Pas d'ombre, pas de lumière filtrant au bas d'une porte. Seulement le noir._

_Il cligne des yeux. Puis recommence en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Certain de se tromper. Mais il ne se trompe pas. Et il lui vient soudain à l'esprit, sans savoir ce qui s'est passé, ni où il se trouve, qu'il a perdu la vue._

_- Non ! Non ! crie-t-il, la voix étouffée par le ruban adhésif. _

_Alonzo Savani s'approche._

_- Camarade, dit-il avec la même sérénité. Comment va votre frère ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez arrivés ensemble dans cette jolie petite ville…_

_On lui arrache le ruban de la bouche. Il pousse un cri autant sous l'effet de surprise que sous celui de la douleur. _

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Vas te… faire foutre._

_Dean a la bouche sèche, la gorge en feu._

_- Vous devriez réfléchir, Dean. Le temps n'est pas à la loyauté fraternelle. Il s'agit de votre vie… Je répète ma question : Où est-il ?_

_Dean ne répond pas. Essaie de discerner le visage de son interlocuteur. Sans succès. _

_Savani tient une sorte de télécommande. Son pouce trouve un bouton et l'effleure._

_Aussitôt, Dean voit un minuscule rayon de lumière au loin et le fixe._

_Le voit-il ou est-ce une illusion ?_

_- Où se trouve votre frère, camarade ? _

_La voix provient cette fois de derrière son oreille gauche._

_La lumière progresse lentement vers lui. _

_- Je ne suis pas ton … (il tente à nouveau de déglutir)…camarade, connard._

_- Voyez-vous la lumière ?_

_Le faisceau, gros comme une tête d'épingle, s'approche encore._

_Dean garde le silence._

_Du pouce, Savani touche un autre bouton._

_Dean voit la lumière modifier à peine sa trajectoire pour viser son œil gauche. _

_- Je veux que vous me disiez où se trouve votre frère. _

_La voix, qui a changé de côté, n'est qu'un murmure dans son oreille droite._

_- Nous devons le retrouver, c'est très important. _

_- Vous n'êtes pas son genre. Il les aime avec…plus de poitrine et la…voix plus sensuelle._

_Le faisceau se dirige uniquement vers son œil gauche et s'éclaircit peu à peu. Les maux de tête ont disparu, quand il s'est cru aveugle. Mais ils reviennent avec la lumière. Un battement sourd et régulier qui s'accroît à mesure que la lumière approche._

_Dean s'efforce de tourner la tête d'un côté, mais quelque chose de dur l'en empêche. Il essaie de l'autre côté. Même résultat._

_Puis il pousse vers l'arrière. Rien ne peut le détourner de la lumière. _

_- Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas souffert. Mais vous allez souffrir._

_La voix est cinglante. Glaciale. _

_- Eh, eh, deux secondes… attends, articule Dean avec peine._

_La peur, qui jusque là ne l'atteignait que vaguement, se met à grimper. Collante, visqueuse. Qui que soit cet homme, il est complètement malade. Et si Dean se fie à la logique de la situation, il est capable de tuer. Aussi préfère-t-il éviter de l'énerver davantage.._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Mon…mon frère, pourquoi tu le…_

_- Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, vous le savez parfaitement. Répondez. Tout de suite._

_- Je ne sais… pas où il est._

_- Mauvaise réponse._

_La douleur est cinglante, elle aussi. Dean tourne la tête aussi loin que possible en fermant les yeux avec force. Où que soit Sam, il n'a pas quitté la ville. Il est au motel, où en train de le chercher. Où qu'il soit, Dean espère qu'il est en sécurité. _

_- Je ne sais…même pas…s'il est vivant. Je ne l'ai pas vu…depuis des années. Comment…pourrais-je savoir…où il est ?_

_Le minuscule faisceau se rétrécit, se lève et se déplace sur l'œil de Dean pour en chercher le centre. _

_- Non, arrête ça !_

_- Où est votre frère ?_

_- Il est mort !_

_- Non, camarade. Il est vivant, et tu sais où il est…_

_Le timbre de la voix est maintenant différent. La première voix appartient à un homme, celle-ci semble provenir d'une bouche féminine._

_La lumière ne se trouve plus désormais qu'à quelques centimètres, et augmente toujours davantage. Sa pointe s'affine. Dans sa tête, les battements s'accroissent. La lumière s'approche encore. Comme une aiguille se dirigeant vers le fond de son cerveau._

_- Arrête ! hurle Dean. Mais putain, arrête, arrête !_

_- Où est-il ?_

_Voix masculine._

_- Où est-il ?_

_Voix féminine._

_Alonzo passe d'une voix à l'autre, jouant à la fois l'homme et la femme._

_- Dis-le nous et la lumière s'éteindra._

_Féminine._

_Les voix sont calmes, presque douces._

_Les battements font un bruit assourdissant, comme Dean n'en a jamais entendu. Un énorme roulement de tambour à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et la lumière rampe vers le centre de son cerveau. Une aiguille chauffée à blanc qui se consume en direction du bruit. Essayant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Plus éclatante que tout ce qu'il a pu voir, ou imaginer. Plus éclatante qu'un arc électrique. Que le noyau du soleil._

_Il n'est plus qu'une immense douleur, une douleur que la mort elle-même n'arrêterait pas. Il emportera cette horreur dans l'éternité._

_- JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! PUTAIN, ARRETE ! ARRETE !_

_Clic !_

_La lumière disparaît._

Dean fut comme paralysé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se souvenir ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

Cette lumière…Ce pouvait être le même instrument de torture. Où se trouvait-il ? N'avait-il jamais quitté ces lieux ?

Il sentit le sol trembler sous lui. La lumière s'approchait à grande allure. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il était dans un tunnel en service. La lumière qui filait dans sa direction était le phare d'un métro. Il fit demi-tour, se mit à courir. La lumière devenait de plus en plus vive. Il glissa du pied gauche sur le rail, failli tomber. Il entendit le sifflet aigu du métro, puis le hurlement de l'acier quand le conducteur bloqua les freins.

Des mains puissantes le plaquèrent contre la paroi du tunnel. La rame illuminée passa à quelques centimètres de son corps. Puis plus rien. Sinon un dernier crissement, cinquante mètres plus loin, lorsque le métro s'arrêta enfin.

« Vous êtes fou ? »

Zeus lui faisait face, lui tenant la veste de sa poigne de fer.

Ils entendirent crier les cheminots qui s'approchaient sur les voies avec des lampes électriques.

Une seconde, Dean faillit se précipiter vers eux. Leur demander de l'aide. Qu'ils l'aident à sortir de ce foutu endroit. Mais quelque chose, une réminiscence de bon sens sans doute, l'en dissuada. Zeus était seul. S'il était seul, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été voir la police. Du moins Dean l'espéra-t-il. Il devait demeurer le plus discret possible. Les italiens, l'homme qui l'avait torturé, italien ou pas, peu importe, ne devaient surtout pas apprendre qu'il était en vie. Et s'il se jetait sur les cheminots, ceux-ci ne se contenteraient pas de le ramener tranquillement à l'air libre sans jamais raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était passé.

« Par là. »

Zeus le fit s'engouffrer dans un tunnel secondaire, étroit. Il se retrouva bientôt en train de grimper une échelle métallique, poussé par le nain qui le suivait, les béquilles accrochées à un bras, comme un numéro de cirque.

La douleur se réveilla, il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ils entendaient derrière eux les cris et les appels des cheminots. Zeus, furieux, l'entraîna dans un second tunnel étroit, contenant une quantité de fils électriques et d'appareils de ventilation.

Ils marchèrent un bon bout de temps, Dean devant, Zeus sur ses talons, parcoururent peut-être un kilomètre. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sous la lumière d'une bouche d'aération.

Le nain ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis, convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi, il regarda Dean.

- Ils en parleront à la police, elle viendra fouiller les tunnels. Si elle découvre ma cache, elle saura que vous y étiez. Et je n'aurai plus d'endroits où me cacher.

- Je suis désolé. Mais il fallait y penser avant de me laisser là-bas. Vous étiez censé m'aider à partir, au lieu de ça, vous me menacez.

Comme s'il n'avait entendu que la première phrase, le nain remarqua :

- Maintenant, on sait au moins deux choses. D'abord, que vous pouvez marcher, ensuite que vous n'êtes plus aveugle.

Dean avait recouvré la vue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Il était dans l'obscurité totale. Puis il avait vu la lumière du métro et les passagers dans la rame. Pas d'un seul œil, mais des deux yeux.

- Donc, dit Zeus, vous êtes libre.

Et il décrocha le petit paquetage qu'il portait sur une épaule, le tendit à Dean.

- Ouvrez-le.

Dean hésita un instant, puis obéit. Il en découvrit le contenu : Vingt dollars, et une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide brunâtre.

- Votre portefeuille est vide, s'expliqua le nain. Vous aurez besoin d'argent pour rentrer chez vous. Si vous habitez quelque part. La bouteille, c'est du thé Tsigane. Ça pourra vous être utile.

Dean le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir la police et…

- Est-ce que vous, à ma place, vous l'auriez fait ? l'interrompit Zeus

- Je…je ne sais pas, non mais…

- Est-ce que vous avez tué cette fille ? coupa Zeus. Est-ce que vous connaissez vos agresseurs ?

De plus en plus décontenancé, Dean répondit :

- Non mais…

- Eh bien voilà ! Si je vous livre à la police, vous ne pourrez sans doute jamais répondre à cette question. Il faut que vous la trouviez par vous-même. Sans oubliez que vous êtes vous-même recherché pour le meurtre d'une femme à Saint-Louis, profanations de tombes et j'en passe, et du meurtre d'Eric Hawley. Ça rend la chose au moins deux fois plus intéressante, non ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux, et protesta, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention du nain.

- Eric Hawley ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

- Si vous le dites…

Encore cette phrase gluante de sarcasmes. Dean respira bruyamment par les narines.

- Je ne mens pas, bordel. Ne me croyez pas, j'en ai rien à cirer. Mais je n'ai commis aucun meurtre.

- Je vous crois, dit le nain.

Et il avait l'air sincère. Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce type était une énigme à lui tout seul. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, avec lui. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur…Winast… (Le nain ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de se remémorer le nom qu'il avait entendu il y a plusieurs mois)…Wister…monsieur ?

- Farel. James Farel.

Non. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas suffisamment.

- Farel, répéta Zeus, d'un ton léger qui en disait long sur son incrédulité.

Il esquissa un sourire, et continua :

- Si je vous avais livré à la police, je n'aurais pas eu droit à un centime. J'en suis conscient. Et je l'étais quand je vous ai…menacé, comme vous dites. (Il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux) Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Dean leva roula des yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne niez pas, j'ai raison. Ça ne se cache pas si facilement, la peur, jeune homme. Même vous, l'aventurier en herbe, monsieur Lâchez-moi-avec-ça, jeune insouciant un brin impertinent, ne pouvez la masquer.

_Aventurier en herbe…Sam et lui auraient très vite été copains._

Il marqua une courte pause, et reprit, plus gravement :

- Je vous présente donc mes excuses, mais je devais être sûr. C'était…un test, si vous voulez. J'attendais de vous une réaction que vous n'avez pas eue. Heureusement.

Dean voulu lui demander quelques précisions, mais Zeus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Et puis… Je ne pouvais pas m'adresser à la police, monsieur Farel. Car je suis moi-même un assassin. Et si j'essaie d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre avertir la police à ma place, j'ai de fortes chances de me faire avoir…Vous, vous serez en prison, et moi je n'aurai rien de plus qu'aujourd'hui…A quoi ça servirait ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je vous aide ?

- Oui.

- Pour vous faire sortir, monsieur Farel, et voir ce dont vous êtes capable. Voir jusqu'à quel point vous êtes intelligent et courageux. Voir si vous méritez de survivre. Et pour que vous puissiez répondre à vos questions, et prouver votre innocence.« Prouver mon innocence…Avec l'ouverture d'esprit des flics, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué », songea Dean.

Il observa Zeus attentivement.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, hein ?

Zeus recula sur ses béquilles. Pour la première fois, Dean perçut de la tristesse dans son regard.

- J'ai tué un homme qui était riche et saoul. Il avait voulu m'écraser la tête d'une brique parce que je suis nain. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire…Vous êtes beau, vous êtes intelligent. Si vous utilisez ces dons, vous avez une chance…moi je n'en ai aucune. Je suis un horrible nain, assassin par-dessus le marché condamné à vivre dans un sous-terrain. Si vous gagnez, monsieur Farel, vous vous souviendrez peut-être de moi, et vous viendrez me trouver. Alors, votre argent et votre savoir me seront utiles…Si je suis en vie, n'importe quel Tsigane saura où me trouver.

Submergé par cette chaleur humaine, cette affection véritable, Dean eut l'impression de se trouver en présence d'un être extraordinaire. Il pencha la tête en souriant, perplexe. La veille, il était avec son frère, dans un motel minable, travaillant sur une affaire qui n'avait rien de réjouissante, mais il était avec son frère. Il était …heureux. Autant qu'on peut l'être lorsque l'on vit une vie telle que la leur.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans une bouche d'aération de métro, blessé, puant, et qui plus est recherché pour le meurtre d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En plus du reste. Ce cauchemar invraisemblable était bien réel. Pourtant, un homme maltraité par la vie, qui n'avait que peu d'espoir de retrouver un jour la liberté, un nain handicapé qui l'avait sauvé, soigné, qui était perché sur ses béquilles à quelques centimètres de lui, lui demandait de l'aide.

Si jamais il s'en souvenait.

Zeus avait montré une grandeur d'âme dont Dean soupçonnait jusque-là à peine l'existence.

En disant, avec sincérité, qu'on pouvait, si on le souhaitait, mettre sa force, son cœur, au service d'un autre. C'était pur et honnête, et fait sans garantie aucune.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit Dean. Je vous le promets.

* * *

Sam avait dépassé le stade de la simple fatigue, et voyait danser dans l'air des bulles transparentes qui éclataient devant ses yeux.

Il avait reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un instant, il s'était cru au motel, avec Dean. Et la douce illusion s'était brisée en même temps que Jeff lui avait craché au visage des paroles auxquelles il n'avait rien compris.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Moralement, physiquement, il était épuisé. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait retrouver son frère.

Il était couché. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient libres. Et il ne sentait plus le miel coller sur son visage. Ni le sang.

L'un ou l'autre des pédophiles lui avait lavé le visage.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils l'avaient presque étouffé, semblaient s'en amuser, et ensuite faisaient preuve de décence. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme regardait fixement Jeff et Thomas. Près de la fenêtre, devant lui, les deux hommes discutaient à voix basses. Toutes des cinq ou sept secondes, Jeff jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction. S'assurait qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Sam ne s'apercevait pas de ce dernier détail. En fait, il ne discernait que deux formes grisâtre, floues. La lumière était quasi inexistante, et la fatigue voilait ses yeux.

Il respira profondément à deux reprises et l'apport d'oxygène lui procura un coup de fouet. Certes momentané, mais immédiat.

- Non !

Sam sursauta.

Thomas, si calme quelques secondes plus tôt, agrippait maintenant le bras de Jeff comme s'il projetait de le lui arracher.

La voix de Jeff n'était qu'un murmure, quasi inaudible, mais Sam pu saisir quelques mots.

- …Pourquoi pas ?…l'obligera à parler…change rien… soit…envie.

Le médecin marmonna quelque chose, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Jeff parla à nouveau, puis posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami dans un élan qui devait être affectueux. Thomas poussa un soupir chevrotant, et baissa la tête.

Soudain, les yeux de Jeff se braquèrent sur Sam.

L'expression de l'homme était purement bestiale. Sam eut la nette impression d'être en présence d'un démon. Sauf qu'un démon, il pouvait gérer. Cet homme…il était totalement imprévisible. Violent, dépourvu de conscience.

Jeff s'avança.

Sam recula, s'aidant de ses mains. Son dos heurta le mur en bois.

- J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.

Jeff s'était exprimé d'une voix douce, suave. Mais son regard n'avait rien de particulièrement sympathique, et la respiration de Sam s'accéléra, alors que Clayton s'accroupissait devant lui, le buste légèrement penché en avant.

Assis sur la table, le médecin détourna son regard des deux hommes, pour le fixer sur ses chaussures. Les lèvres pincées, il inspira profondément par le nez. Et se résigna.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un. Presque par hasard, à vrai dire, et j'ai ressenti toutes ces émotions qu'on est censé ressentir dans ces moments là : remords, répulsion, peur, honte, dégoût de moi. J'ai pris un bain pour me laver de son sang à elle, et assis dans la baignoire, j'ai vomi, mais je n'ai pas bougé. Non, je suis resté dans cette eau empuantie par son sang et par ma honte, par la pestilence de mon pêché mortel. Ensuite, j'ai vidé la baignoire, je me suis douché et…j'ai continué à vivre. Que font les hommes, après tout, une fois qu'ils ont commis un acte immoral ? Ils continuent à vivre.

Jeff se tut quelques secondes, son regard cherchant à graver ce qu'il disait directement dans le cerveau de Sam.

Finalement il lui sourit, indifférent au méprit teinté de dégoût qui se lisait dans l'expression du jeune Winchester.

Ce qu'il voyait, ce qui lui sautait aux yeux, c'était la peur. Et il aimait, à un point inconcevable, intercepter ce sentiment, se dire avec certitude qu'il en était l'auteur.

- Alors j'ai repris mon existence, continua-t-il. Et peu à peu, ces sentiments de honte et de remords ont disparu. Je croyais qu'ils m'habiteraient à jamais. Je me trompais. Et je me souviens d'avoir pensé, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Pourtant, ça l'était. Et très vite, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, j'ai tué de nouveau. Et cette fois, j'ai éprouvé des sensations, disons, agréables. Apaisantes. Un peu comme celles procurées par une bière bien fraîche à une alcoolique après une période de sevrage. Ou par la première nuit d'amour à des amants séparés depuis longtemps. Ôter la vie se rapproche beaucoup de l'acte sexuel, à vrai dire. Parfois, c'est transcendant, jouissif ; parfois, c'est juste couci-couça, satisfaisant sans plus, genre pas de quoi sauter au plafond, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Pourtant, ce n'est jamais inintéressant. Ça fait toujours un souvenir. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Sam ne répondit pas, craignant d'utiliser sa voix. Il voulu déglutir mais, encore une fois, eut la sensation que des milliers de petites aiguilles lui traversaient la gorge.

En soi, c'était terrifiant.

Il y a déjà assez de malveillance comme ça chez le type normal qui se lève chaque matin pour aller bosser et se prend pour quelqu'un de bien alors que si ça se trouve, il trompe sa femme, entube ses collègues, ou reste persuadé, tout au fond de son cœur, de l'infériorité d'une ou deux races.

La plupart du temps, notre capacité de rationalisation étant ce qu'elle est, il n'a jamais conscience du dilemme. Et il peut quitter cette terre en se croyant bon.

La plupart d'entre nous en sont capables. La plupart d'entre nous le font.

Mais cet homme, Jeff Clayton, avait épousé le mal. Il prenait plaisir à la souffrance des autres. Il ne tentait même pas de rationaliser sa haine, il s'en délectait.

Surtout, son discours se révélait épuisant par son côté singulièrement sordide.

Sam avait une longue expérience en matière de dingues, d'hommes capables d'en tuer d'autres par envie, ou par jeu. Le souvenir des chasseurs d'hommes - ceux qui, l'année précédente, l'avaient enfermé dans le but de le chasser ensuite – était bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Un exemple parmi tant d'autres… Les hommes avaient leurs propres démons. Mais Clayton surpassait la majorité, et de loin.

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, Jeff reprit :

- J'espère que tu m'as compris. Je n'aurai aucune hésitation à te tuer, Samuel. Aucune. Au contraire, j'y prendrai plaisir. (Il émit un bref gloussement) Oh oui, un putain de plaisir !

Il marqua une nouvelle pause afin de laisser à Sam le temps de digérer ces propos.

- Maintenant, c'est fini. J'en ai assez. Je n'écouterai pas une seconde de plus tes conneries. Je ne tiens pas non plus à attendre une éternité comme un débile que tu daignes ouvrir la bouche et nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir, dit-il très vite, sèchement.

Sam esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner de lui mais Jeff lui attrapa le bras, le serra.

- Dis-le, tout de suite. S'il vient, nous ne lui feront aucun mal, je le répète. Nous vous laisserons tous les deux en vie. Si tu t'obstines à mentir, tu meurs. Et peut-être qu'on le trouvera quand même ensuite. Réfléchis, merde ! Dis-moi où il est.

Les lèvres serrées, Sam détourna la tête.

Dean était certainement au motel…ou en train de le chercher, ce qu'il espérait, et redoutait en même temps. Tout ce que Sam voulait, c'était qu'il aille bien. Qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Jeff semblait avoir du mal à assimiler que non, il n'était pas profondément naïf. Il n'allait pas les conduire à lui. Même s'il était capable de se défendre, Dean n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de le faire. Sam ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir le risque. Il s'en sortirai seul. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien, fit Jeff dans un soupir. O.K. Tu veux jouer à ça…

Il se redressa lestement, et rejoignit Thomas ; lequel balançait mollement ses jambes dans le vide, pensif.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, et Sam entendit un petit rire.

Puis Jeff se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Sam vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un demi-sourire. Un sourire en coin qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue droite. Sam sentit des petits morceaux de glace se coincer dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux fixés sur lui semblaient sonder son âme, fouiller chaque parcelle de son corps, pour le mettre totalement à nu. Ils brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, glissaient sur lui tel un serpent prêt à mordre.

Jeff coula un regard en direction de Thomas. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Sam, son sourire fut désarmant de satisfaction… et Sam eut un horrible pressentiment.

- Non, murmura-t-il, et le mot frémit en s'échappant de ses lèvres, comme porté par un éclat de rire, ou un frisson.

Jeff s'approcha. Lentement, très lentement, se délectant de la compréhension qu'il lisait sur le visage de Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__** :**_ La série ne m'appartient pas.

_**Note:**_ J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, c'est le cas de le dire ^^ . J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous les lecteurs en chemin…

Je déconseille aux âmes sensibles de lire la première partie. Elle traite d'un viol, comme je l'ai plus ou moins laissé entendre à la fin du quatrième chapitre. Si vous ne la lisez pas, cela ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre la suite ; passez directement à la deuxième partie.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Tout se passa si vite que Sam n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. De toute façon, affaibli comme il l'était, cela n'aurait rien changé. Un moustique empêtré dans une toile d'araignée, voila ce qu'il était.

Un instant, il était assis contre le mur, voyait avec horreur Jeff avancer vers lui avec cette lueur exsudant la folie et le désir dans le regard.

La seconde suivante, l'homme le plaquait au sol, sur le ventre, broyait sa colonne vertébrale d'un de ses énormes genoux et lui écrasait le visage contre le bois humide, enserrant son cou à deux mains.

Suffocant, totalement à la merci du gigantesque tas de muscles, Sam se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Ce qui n'eut de résultat que celui d'exaspérer Jeff.

- Arrête de bouger, fils de pute! siffla-t-il avant d'envoyer un coup de poing à la tempe du jeune Winchester, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux.

Juste avant que sa vision ne se perde dans un univers de gris et de noir, Jeff retira ses doigts de sa gorge.

Sam ne cessa de se débattre que lorsque ses poumons lui hurlèrent de les laisser s'abreuver d'oxygène. Hoquetant, déjà à bout de force, le jeune homme dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à émettre d'une voix étranglée:

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Sans répondre, Jeff acheva de retirer sa chemise, l'envoya balader à travers la cabane, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Littéralement terrorisé, Sam se tordit le cou pour tenter de voir son agresseur. Mais Jeff, avec la nonchalance d'un footballeur shootant dans un ballon, lui cola à nouveau la joue à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? répéta Sam.

Les sons qui sortirent de sa gorge n'avaient plus rien de maîtrisés. Ce fut la supplication affolée d'un homme réalisant que son pire cauchemar devient réel qui résonna dans la cabane, ni plus ni moins.

Et elle sonna comme la plus délicieuse des mélodies aux oreilles du monstre écrasé sur lui.

Il ne restait à Jeff qu'à retirer son caleçon blanchâtre et délester le corps qui se tortillait sous le sien comme une anguille de ses vêtements.

Son souffle rendu laborieux par un désir chaque seconde un peu plus violent se perdit dans les cheveux de Sam. Il les huma un court instant, les yeux fermés, savourant le parfum ambré teinté de peur qui s'en dégageait. Ses lèvres frémissantes chatouillèrent la gorge tiède parcourue de tremblements incontrôlés. Il émit un petit rire de gorge qui rappela à Sam celui d'une hyène rongeant une carcasse.

Les deux morceaux de chair avides s'arrêtèrent à son oreille.

- Ce que je fais? chuchota Jeff. Tu le sais parfaitement. Ce que je vais faire...Je parie que tu en as une petite idée...

Les mots que Sam voulu prononcer refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. C'était à peine s'il se rappelait comment faire pour respirer.

Les mains qui emprisonnaient ses poignets les relâchèrent et, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le dos de sa victime, Jeff lui arracha son pantalon.

Avant de pousser un soupir de surprise et de douleur lorsque le coude de Sam le frappa violemment au visage.

- T'aurais jamais du faire ça, connard! rugit-il, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez.

Sam n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller au bout de son geste et sa tête percuta le sol pour la troisième fois alors qu'il était sur le point de basculer Jeff sur le côté.

Sa lèvre inférieure lui parut se fendre en deux, et un liquide chaud traça une rigole sur son menton.

Jeff Clayton acheva de se déshabiller. Une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux comme une tache de naissance, une sorte de vivacité gourmande gouvernée par un désir purement animal signifiant que tout était là pour son bon plaisir. Il n'avait qu'à choisir ce qui lui faisait envie.

La suite fit l'effet à Sam d'une descente aux enfers.

Ses pitoyables efforts pour se libérer ne se soldèrent que de nouveaux coups, accentuèrent le plaisir qu'éprouvait Jeff en dominant sa proie.

- Détends-toi, finit par susurrer le pédophile, qui s'apprêtait à innover dans le vice. Tu vas adorer. Ça fera un peu mal, au début, mais c'est tout. Décontracte-toi...

Un brusque mouvement, et le boxer de Sam glissa sur ses cuisses.

- Sportif jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais c'est parfait! observa Jeff, laissant son regard s'attarder sur les fesses du jeune Winchester.

Il émit un reniflement amusé alors que Sam faisait des efforts désespérés pour libérer ses jambes. A présent, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et ça n'était pas la faute des coups de poings. Jeff se plaqua contre lui, le recouvrant d'une chaleur écœurante.

Le fit frissonner lorsque sa langue courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça, l'implora Sam d'une voix étranglée, sans force.

Jeff redressa légèrement la tête et fit claquer sa langue.

- Tu sens le bébé...remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger. Tu en as même le goût, c'est amusant.

Un bruit sourd détourna soudain l'attention de Clayton, qui regarda derrière lui.

Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt et un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était juste Thomas, qui décidait d'échanger sa position sur la table contre une place par terre. Le médecin lui rendit son sourire, et agita la main gauche, lui enjoignant de continuer.

Il aurait pu lui signaler au passage que la batterie du portable de Sam était à plat, mais préféra ne pas interrompre son ami, lequel méritait amplement le droit de s'amuser un peu, après tout ce que Winchester lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours. De toute façon, il se rappelait le numéro de Dean, donc…Vraiment pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Jeff obtempéra avec enthousiasme.

Son premier coup de rein répandit dans la pièce une onde de souffrance si vive qu'elle en était presque palpable.

La douleur qui déchira Sam fut horrible. L'univers entier se réduisait à cette douleur. Il hurla, un cri étrange qui trahissait toute sa vulnérabilité.

Jeff ne consenti à libérer Sam de son corps qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'accorda quelques minutes de repos. Puis recommença. Se délectant du supplice qu'il infligeait, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents.

Sam sentit quelque chose – un peu comme un court circuit – qui commençait à disjoncter tout au fond de son esprit. Il sentit toute la structure de sa pensée rationnelle se mettre à déraper rapidement vers un insondable abîme.

Jeff le viola trois fois.

Thomas oublia les principes qui jusque là le tenaient à l'écart, et ne tarda pas à imiter son ami.

* * *

Respirer de l'air pur fut un tel plaisir pour Dean qu'il eut l'impression de sentir l'oxygène inonder ses poumons pour la première fois. Zeus l'avait aiguillé sur l'endroit précis où il déboucherait en sortant des égouts.

Dean n'en fut pas moins surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec un énorme bison qui le reluquait en souriant de toutes ses dents en plastique.

Bon. Il était en terrain connu. Le motel se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre du restaurant derrière lui. Oui, voilà. Il était loin d'être perdu comme il l'avait d'abord craint.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son frère. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord retrouver l'impala. Mais…Oh, merde ! Il s'était fait enlever à environ deux kilomètres d'ici, si sa mémoire épuisée ne lui faisait pas défaut. Comme il s'en était souvenu dans les égouts, il mangeait un morceau dans un restau minable…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui. « Le cochon affamé ». Puis un connard du nom de Guinger ou Jerry, un nom qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du restau, en gros, avait du le droguer.

Est-ce que sa Chevy était toujours sur le parking du restaurant ?

- Fils de pute, gronda-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Si ces types avaient embarqué sa voiture, il était mal. Vraiment très mal. Pas seulement au niveau sentimental, après tout la survie de son frère lui importait autrement plus que celle de son impala. Mais au niveau pratique…Il allait avoir besoin d'armes, et d'un moyen de transport, accessoirement.

Jurant entre ses dents, le jeune homme se dirigea du pas le plus rapide qu'il put vers la rue voisine. Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance : Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent autour de lui. Monsieur et Madame tout le monde dormaient paisiblement au fond de leur lit douillet, totalement indifférents au grand criminel du moment qui se baladait dehors. Voler une voiture ne lui poserait aucun problème, parfait. Voler, parce que réveiller le propriétaire d'un hypothétique véhicule et lui demander gentiment de le lui prêter, ou même en louer un, n'était pas une option.

Le prix à payer lorsque votre tête défile sur les écrans de télévision en pleine rue.

Bien sûr, s'il était arrêté, il pouvait toujours essayer d'expliquer son cas à la police. Mais si tant est qu'un flic le croit, ce qui était fondamentalement impossible, le temps qu'il perdrait à leur parler serait autant de temps perdu à rechercher son petit frère.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il faisait rugir le moteur d'une Coccinelle rouge pomme (bon d'accord, le faisait éternuer) et filait en direction de Freetown.

Mais il eut beau tourner en rond pendant une demi-heure aux alentours du « Cochon affamé », il ne décela pas la moindre trace de l'impala.

« La fourrière ! Elle est sûrement là bas », songea le chasseur avec une pointe de soulagement. La perspective de chercher Sam, sans armes, au volant d'une boîte de conserve ridicule à faire pleurer de rire une fillette de quatre ans ne l'enchantait pas. Vraiment pas. Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, failli-t-il sauter au cou du jeune apprenti qui, non seulement accepta de le recevoir à cinq heures du matin, mais qui en plus lui remit les clefs de sa précieuse voiture en lui épargnant un sermon dont il n'aurait eu absolument rien à foutre.

En remettant l'argent nécessaire à l'apprenti, il remercia intérieurement Zeus, lequel ne lui avait certes pas offert une fortune, mais suffisamment d'argent cependant pour qu'il puisse payer le droit de retirer l'impala de l'enfer où elle était enchaînée.

Dean se servit du cellulaire de leur père, qu'il conservait dans la boîte à gants, pour appeler Sam. Il ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'il gagna enfin le motel, ce fut pour constater l'évidence: Sam n'était pas dans la chambre. Et d'après le gérant, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plus de deux jours. Soit le jour où lui-même se faisait enlever par les italiens, alors qu'il roulait pour Freetown.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Dean observa qu'aucune de leurs affaires ne manquait. Rien n'indiquait que des intrus étaient passés par ici.

Sauf que, songea Dean, ça faisait presque trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette putain de chambre, donc même si un troupeau d'éléphants s'étaient rués ici pour y danser la gigue, il ne verrait aucune différence.

Dean dut appeler son frère au moins dix fois dans la demi-heure suivante; il vérifia même son téléphone pour s'assurer que le bouton de la sonnerie était bien sur "On". Il l'était.

Peut-être que sa batterie était à plat.

Auquel cas, il l'aurait rechargé sur un allume cigares.

Pas s'il n'utilisait pas de voiture.

Auquel cas, il aurait essayé de le joindre au motel.

"Tu as disparu trois jours, pauvre abruti! Trois jours! Il a dut essayer de t'appeler trois milliards de fois, au motel et sur ton portable! Depuis le temps, il s'est fait une raison!"

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'incendie, il était tout à fait capable de s'en charger lui-même.

_"Et s'il était prisonnier? _susurra soudain une petite voix dans la tête du jeune homme. _Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Sammy n'a pas été fait prisonnier comme tu l'as été? En même temps que toi, voire avant? Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il n'a pas été jeté quelque part au fond d'une décharge, ou qu'il n'est pas en train de se faire bouffer par des rats? Hein? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?"_

- Ta gueule_,_ grogna Dean, alors qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale.

Il rassembla rapidement les maigres affaires dont il avait besoin - le dossier soigneusement posé sur le lit de Sam, une bouteille d'eau qu'il avalerait très vite, un peu de nourriture qui suivrait le même chemin que l'eau, et les armes qui n'étaient pas déjà dans le coffre de l'impala.

En passant devant le gérant, Dean remarqua que le vieil homme fronçait le nez.

Dean faillit lui faire remarquer que trois jours de vacances prolongées dans les égouts n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait de mieux en matière d'hygiène, qu'il se damnerait volontiers pour prendre une douche mais que dans la vie on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Il avait mieux à faire, comme essayer de trouver, et selon toute probabilité, sauver, son petit frère. Et que merde, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, qu'il aille se faire foutre...Puis décida de laisser tomber.

Une fois calé au fond de son siège, dans l'impala, il appela de nouveau son frère. Pas de réponse. Il en fut ainsi tout l'après-midi.

Pas de réponse.

Rien que la sonnerie à l'autre bout du fil et la sonnerie dans sa tête.

Et après, le silence. Un silence assourdissant, moqueur.

Silence qui semblait lui dire: " Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis?".

Ce silence l'obsédait alors même qu'il appelait Bobby, essayait de dénicher un semblant d'indice pouvant le mener à Sam.

Mais le vieux chasseur était, comme depuis le début de l'enquête, injoignable.

Résister à l'angoisse qui menaçait de le dévorer devenait chaque seconde plus difficile pour Dean.

Les hommes qui l'avaient capturé recherchaient Sam. " Où est ton frère?". Cette question lui avait été répétée suffisamment pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Soit ils l'avaient finalement trouvé, soit d'autres hommes, faisant certainement parti de la liste des suspects, s'en étaient chargés.

Ou alors, Sam était en liberté, le cherchant quelque part.

Mais Dean était assez lucide pour comprendre que les chances pour que ce soit le cas étaient infimes. Microscopiques. Non, inexistantes, comme il le sut la minute suivante:

Il appela la police, en prenant soin de conserver son anonymat, et compris que non seulement Sam était effectivement dans la merde, mais que sa situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Son frère n'avait pas livré les suspects aux autorités. Chose qu'il était censé faire pendant que lui-même se faisait enlever par les bouffeurs de pizzas quelque part entre le motel et Freetown.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, laissant le vieux flic auquel il avait eu affaire avec ses suspects et ses questions laissées en suspens, Dean eut le pressentiment très net, affreusement net, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son frère. Pas en vie.

Si c'était le cas…Il s'efforça de chasser cette pensée affreuse de son esprit.

Sam n'était pas seulement son frère, il n'était pas seulement le dernier membre de sa famille... Il n'était pas seulement l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde. Il était tout cela à la fois, bien sûr, mais aussi beaucoup plus. Depuis ce soir aux circonstances dramatiques, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, peu avant la mort de Jess, il en prenait peu à peu conscience: Ce qu'il y avait entre eux - et selon toute probabilité, ce qu'il y avait déjà entre eux quand ils étaient gosses - n'était pas simplement spécial, c'était sacré.

Là où il commençait, là où il finissait, il y avait Sam. Sans lui - sans savoir où il se trouvait ni comment il allait - Dean n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Pis, il n'était plus rien.

Les italiens, ou les autres salauds impliqués dans l'affaire des gosses disparus se cachaient derrière ce silence. Il en était certain.

Au diable ce pressentiment, il le retrouverait. Mais d'abord, il devait se rendre méconnaissable. Restait à savoir comment procéder…la réponse lui vint une fraction de seconde plus tard et il remercia mentalement son frère tout en escaladant les sièges avants pour aller farfouiller sous les sièges arrières. Cela lui prit deux bonnes minutes, mais il finit par mettre la main dessus: La panoplie du parfait petit plouc. C'était Sam qui avait eu l'idée d'acheter cette horreur ; composée d'une palette de maquillage, d'une casquette si large qu'on l'aurait dite conçue pour un crâne de mammouth, d'un imper brunâtre capable de vous crever les yeux si vous aviez le malheur de le fixer trop longtemps, et d'une moustache à poils bruns. Le tout formait un ensemble aussi ridicule qu'immonde.

Dean s'était d'abord étranglé de rire en constatant que Sam était sérieux comme un pape, le déguisement sous le bras, lorsqu'il déclara que si, cette chose pouvait servir. Et qu'elle n'était pas immonde, déjà. C'était Dean qui ne voyait pas la beauté dépasser le stade d'une paire de gros seins.

Puis l'aîné s'était finalement laissé convaincre par la mine boudeuse de son frère, accompagnée d'une réflexion non dénuée d'un certain bon sens : « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu faisais moins le malin à l'hôtel Elmort, quand tu as du piquer les fringues d'une mémé pour que les deux espèces de trolls à l'entrée ne reconnaissent pas le type qui venait de se taper leur copine ».

Et finalement, Dean avait consenti à supporter la présence de « la chose » à l'intérieur de l'impala, à condition qu'elle reste hors de sa vue. Non sans avoir au préalable signalé à son petit frère qu'il était âgé de dix neuf ans ce fameux jour au Elmort, et qu'il n'était donc pas encore l'impressionnant guerrier qu'il était maintenant. Et puis…Même sapé en mamie, il restait cent fois plus sexy que lui.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du jeune chasseur, qui reprit sa place sur le siège conducteur, le déguisement sur les genoux.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent entièrement sur Sam. Il le retrouverait, il en était certain maintenant. Dut-il interroger les 16 739 habitants de cette putain de ville avec une tête de demeuré à moustache habillé comme le dernier des clodos.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 6h15. Il patienta. A 6h50, il s'habilla. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'impala et aperçut son reflet dans la vitre, l'idée qu'il s'était construit se confirma.

_Le plus plouc d'entre les ploucs, mon gars. _

A partir 7h00, Dean fit du porte à porte aux alentours du motel. On lui refusa une miette d'attention à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne se découragea pas, et à 10h40, sa persévérance finit par payer.

Un homme ayant atteint l'âge d'or lui révéla qu'il avait assisté à une scène étrange, de derrière la fenêtre où il fumait tranquillement sa pipe matinale.

Etrange était un magnifique exemple d'euphémisme. En réalité, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être à côté de Sam quand il s'était fait enlever.

Lorsque Dean quitta le vieil homme, une froide détermination des lisait dans ses yeux et son sourire n'avait rien de particulièrement enjoué.

Les informations qu'il détenait lui étaient tel secours qu'il n'en voulait même pas un tout petit peu au vieillard de s'être abstenu d'avertir les flics après avoir assisté à l'enlèvement ( parce que, vous comprenez Mr Sigh, je ne pouvais pas être sûr que ç'en était vraiment un, d'enlèvement, avec tous ces jeux débiles des jeunes de nos jours. Et puis j'évite les flics comme la peste depuis que ces têtes d'œufs ont été incapables de retrouver l'assassin de mon fils).

Non seulement le vieillard connaissait les kidnappeurs, mais il connaissait également leurs habitudes. Certaines, du moins. Comme par exemple l'habitude de se trimballer dans la forêt avoisinante. Et Visiblement, Alloway et Clayton étaient toujours fourrés ensemble en dehors de leur travail. Travail qu'ils avaient joyeusement mis de côté ces derniers jours, manifestement. Ils figuraient sur la liste des suspects. Ravi de pouvoir rendre service à son unique invité depuis plus de sept ans, le vieil homme fournit une abondance de réponses aux questions que le chasseur lui posa.

A présent, Dean connaissait l'identité des responsables.

Il savait exactement où était son frère.

Dans moins d'une demi-heure, s'il était rapide, il le retrouverait.

* * *

Assis à côté de Jeff sur la petite table en bois dont les planches menaçaient de s'effondrer chaque fois qu'il bougeait une fesse, Thomas murmura, le bleu glacial de ses yeux fixé sur la forme blottie dans l'angle de l'abri :

- Je crois que tu as raison. On n'aura pas le choix…On devra tuer Dean. Il passera sa vie à nous courir après si on l'épargne. Ce qu'on vient de faire…

- Lui aussi, on va le buter, rétorqua Jeff en désignant Sam d'un mouvement sec du menton.

Il scruta attentivement le visage tendu de son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas te défiler, hein ?

Aucune menace ne perçait dans la voix de l'homme. Juste une infime trace d'inquiétude.

Thomas cilla, et sans détacher son regard du jeune Winchester, il secoua lentement la tête.

- Non. Non, bien sûr que non. On ne peut plus reculer maintenant.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres sèches de Jeff.

- Mmmm…Tu l'as dis.

Dans la lumière crue de cette fin de matinée, le sang, les plaies, les ecchymoses ressortaient violemment sur la peau laiteuse de Sam. Thomas, qui avait eu la décence de lui enfiler son pantalon, après avoir pris soin de lui lier les poignets, observa un moment le corps inconscient en silence.

- T'as pris ton pied, mon grand, fit remarquer Jeff pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un sourire dans la voix. Je ne t'avais jamais connu aussi…(Il soutint le regard amusé de Thomas, feignant de réfléchir).

- Energique ? proposa l'intéressé. Formidable peut-être ?

Jeff lui tapa dans la paume et s'esclaffa bruyamment, faisant danser les mèches blondes de ses cheveux.

- Je pensais plutôt à « Bestial ».

- N'importe quoi… soupira Thomas en souriant.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Sam, son sourire eut quelque chose de spectral, d'irréel.

- Tss… Ça n'a rien de honteux, ma poule. Tu t'es tellement défoulé que la mauviette est tombée dans les pommes. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Le médecin ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, quand un grondement retentit de l'estomac de Jeff.

- J'mange un truc, on le réveille, à coups de latte s'il faut, on essaie pour la millième fois de lui tirer les vers du nez, et s'il continue de se foutre de notre gueule, on le descend.

- Et s'il nous dit ce qu'on veut savoir ? s'enquit prudemment Thomas.

Jeff haussa les épaules, comme si son ami venait de proférer une énormité.

- On le descend aussi.

* * *

Dean serpenta dans les rues de Middleway les mains agrippées au volant, le dos droit comme un I, sans quitter un seul instant la route des yeux.

Il avait mis la radio à fond et se concentrait avec fureur sur la musique à chaque fois que se manifestaient les signes avant-coureurs d'une quelconque activité mentale derrière son front.

_« Pense à ce que les italiens t'ont fait. Imagine ce que Clayton et Alloway ont pu faire à Sam…Ce serait un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Un mi…TA GUEULE ! »_

Au bout de moins de six kilomètres, il commença à sentir une pression au niveau de sa vessie. Il accueillit cette gêne avec plaisir, et n'envisagea pas un seul instant de s'arrêter pour se soulager. L'envie de pisser était un autre et excellent moyen de se distraire.

Il déboucha à l'entrée d'une clairière vers 10h40. Il la traversa et parcouru encore cinq cents mètres avant de dissimuler son véhicule parmi les arbres. Il regagna ensuite la route d'accès. Sans s'arrêter, il ramena devant lui le sac qu'il avait passé en bandoulière. Il l'ouvrit puis en retira un 45 qu'il garda à la main.

Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à faire feu.

Dès qu'un truc bougerait, il tirerait. Il ne se poserait pas de questions.

Si ça ne ressemblait pas à Sam et si ça n'était pas attaché, ça n'était pas un otage.

Et si ça n'était pas un otage, ça n'était pas amical.

Il s'arrêta en bordure des arbres, où il posa son sac au sol. Il porta à ses yeux une énorme paire de jumelles pour scruter lentement chaque centimètre carré du sous-bois.

Son .45 lui brûlait les reins comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Son regard accrocha soudain un enchevêtrement de broussailles, de branches et de troncs semblables à des algues géantes. Et dissimulée derrière…

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

Il venait de la repérer. La cabane. Et il y avait un homme devant.

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer:**__Cette série ne m'appartient pas._

_**Note :**__ Merci encore à toutes pour vos commentaires =)_

_Je sais, j'ai été su-per longue à poster cet avant dernier chapitre, d'autant plus que j'étais supposé le poster « dans la semaine » qui remonte à…longtemps. Mais entre mon léger manque d'ordi et mes révisions, ça n'a pas été si simple, j'en suis désolée pour celles – comme moi – dont la patience n'est pas une qualité première ^^ . En tous cas, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, car j'avoue avoir consacré beaucoup moins de temps à ce chapitre qu'aux précédents._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Jeff soupira pour la quinzième fois en moins de dix minutes, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver Thomas.

- Non, Jeff, oublie ça, lâcha le médecin avec humeur alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer à nouveau son mécontentement.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Jeff répliqua :

- Attends, je récapitule, histoire que tu enregistres bien le problème.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à subir l'interminable discours qu'allait lui pondre cette espèce de bouche géante.

- …On a le gamin depuis trois jours. Son frère n'a pas répondu une seule fois à ses appels. Enfin les nôtres, bref. (Il balaya l'air d'une main nerveuse) Et même s'il essayait de le faire maintenant, il ne pourrait pas, vu que le portable de la mauviette est HS. Point numéro un : leur deux portables son HS. J'veux dire, je ne vois pas d'autre option. D'après ce qu'on sait ces deux types se collent au cul l'un l'autre comme des mouches sur la merde. Point numéro deux : la mauviette ne nous a pas aidé d'un iota, et tu sais quoi, je commence à croire qu'il sait que dalle. Point numéro trois : personne ne nous a appelé ces trois derniers jours. Si un avis de recherche était lancé contre nous, on le saurait depuis un bail. Conclusion : on est là comme deux débiles à attendre qu'un putain de frère nous tombe du ciel. Si on ne peut pas le joindre, ça ne rime plus à rien de rester là.

Sur ces mots, Jeff descendit souplement de la table, tourna sur lui-même, lentement, puis alla chercher son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une.

Thomas ne lutta pas bien longtemps contre le virus. Il poussa un gros soupir qui dut s'entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt.

- T'as raison. Putain oui, t'as raison. Je devrais profiter de mes vacances, transat et pur malt, au lieu de ça je suis enfermé avec toi et un emmerdeur dans une satanée cabane.

Le médecin frotta la paume de sa main contre sa mâchoire, la peau crissant contre la barbe naissante, puis se massa les tempes.

- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Jeff avait retrouvé sa sérénité, il fixait Thomas au travers du nuage de fumée qui l'enveloppait, cherchant à le sonder.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Thomas, même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question.

Jeff expira deux colonnes de fumée par les narines, son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire.

- C'est simple. On fait comme d'habitude, comme avec les gosses. (Il pivota les talons, laissa son regard glisser sur Sam, qui n'avait pas repris conscience). On l'attache, même si à mon avis il n'y a même plus besoin de faire ça à ce stade, on l'emmène dans le coin Est, on le descend et on le crame.

Sentant le regard insistant de son ami délaisser le jeune Winchester pour se braquer sur lui, Thomas opina, puis leva le menton pour croiser son regard.

- Ça me va. Mais je ne veux courir aucun risque. Ce gamin n'est pas _juste_ un gamin. Tu as bien vu ses armes. Chasseur, marine, trafiquant ? J'en sais rien, mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que lui et son frère soient de bons petits vendeurs de lait.

Jeff tendit la main avec sa cigarette coincée entre l'index et le majeur pour montrer le jeune Winchester à Thomas.

- Il est dans les vapes, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Même conscient, je te parie un milliard qu'il est incapable de se mettre assis.

Jeff se tut le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette.

- Je sais, dit Thomas. Mais je répète, on ne doit prendre aucun risque, c'est tout. On est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. Je lui injecte une dose de hyoscine, au cas où il se réveille, et on l'emmène.

Jeff aspira sa dernière bouffée et écrasa le mégot dans un verre sale qui traînait sur la table depuis une éternité, puis grimaça :

- Une dose de quoi ?

- Hyoscine. Un sédatif, le meilleur.

Clayton fronça les sourcils. Hyoscine…Hyoscine…Ce nom lui était familier. Lorsque la réponse produisit un petit « tilt » dans son cerveau, il se retourna vers Thomas qui s'affairait déjà à préparer son matériel.

- Eh ! La hyoscine, c'est pas un hallucinogène au départ ? Celui qui a achevé Mosby ?

- Non, à la base ça reste un sédatif. Mais ouais, il provoque aussi des hallucinations délirantes, pertes de conscience, amnésie… Peu importe, c'est tout ce que j'ai, et ça suffit largement.

Il extirpa une seringue et un flacon doré de son antique sacoche noire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sam émit un faible gémissement.

Etendu sur le sol couvert de poussière et de sang, il ouvrit un œil, son esprit tentait âprement de s'extraire de la pelote gluante qu'était les limbes de l'inconscience. Maille après maille, la lumière se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. L'odeur et la douleur le dépassèrent.

Un spasme secoua violemment l'estomac du jeune homme. Il chavira précipitamment pour vomir sur le sol et non sur lui, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche pâteuse.

Les pulsations de son cœur se mirent à résonner sous son front, lourdes. Obsédantes.

C'était comme si de l'acide s'accumulait derrière ses yeux après avoir mangé son corps, tournoyant jusqu'à aspirer ses globes oculaires et sa cervelle en un mouvement incontrôlable.

Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, il agrippa ses cheveux en gémissant, tenta de se redresser, avant de réaliser au bout de la deuxième tentative qu'il était parfaitement incapable de bouger. Ce fut à peine si son dos décolla d'un centimètre du sol.

- Oh, si tu vas bouger, connard. On t'aidera, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Sam eut l'impression d'encaisser un direct au menton.

Cette voix… Il s'efforça de contrôler un nouveau haut le cœur. Thomas choisit ce moment pour enfoncer la seringue dans le bras de Sam.

De douleur et de surprise, les yeux du jeune homme brusquement.

Lui révélant les deux hommes qui l'avaient souillé de la pire manière qui soit.

Tout lui revint d'un coup, avec la violence d'une bombe. La disparition des enfants, l'interminable enfermement, l'absence de Dean…et les viols.

Un hoquet mêlant horreur et surprise s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Mesquin, carnassier, le regard de Jeff heurtait le sien. Deux pupilles noires, vides de la moindre once d'empathie.

- V…vous…

La voix de Sam mourut sur ses lèvres, sa gorge était sèche comme du papier de verre depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Le géant blond esquissa une révérence théâtrale devant Sam, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les dents.

- Oui, connard. Moi, dit-il en goûtant ses mots. Ravi de constater que tu ne m'as pas oublié. (Il s'abaissa à hauteur du jeune homme, mains sur les genoux, sa voix se fit suave). Le contraire m'aurait blessé, après tout ce qu'on a partagé tous les deux.

Avec une joie sauvage, il vit les traits de Sam se désagréger. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué ce spectacle. Les yeux qui quelques heures plus tôt le considéraient encore avec mépris n'exprimaient plus qu'horreur, terreur, douleur. Et lorsque des larmes s'y bousculèrent, Jeff ne put que s'esclaffer. Ce regard, ce visage épouvanté barbouillé de sang, cette interrogation muette « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? »… Il avait l'impression de faire face à un gosse à qui on apprend que papa et maman viennent de disparaître dans l'estomac d'un gros vilain requin. C'était…désopilant.

La plus infime couleur avait déserté le visage, rendu déjà livide par les mauvais traitements et la privation de nourriture.

- Eh, Jeff !

- Mmh ? répondit l'intéressé qui détourna de Sam son rictus.

Thomas tapota de l'index la montre sur son poignet.

- On y va dans cinq minutes, le temps que ça fasse effet. Rassemble tes affaires.

Clayton acquiesça d'un grognement, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam pour murmurer :

- Tu vas voir, Sammy. Sweety Sammy… Ça va être extra.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement et approcha les longs doigts de sa main gauche des cheveux du jeune Winchester.

Sam était comme pétrifié. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé qui espère que le chien qui le traque va flairer une autre piste et s'en aller. Qu'est ce qu'entendait le médecin par « Le temps que ça fasse effet » ? Et qu'insinuait Clayton ?

Sam ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement. Ses pensées étaient décousues, paraissaient s'échapper de son esprit avant même qu'il ne puisse les exploiter.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient de plus en plus sourdement à ses oreilles quand il saisit. Son bras. Quelque chose l'avait brutalement piqué au bras peu après qu'il ait repris conscience. Une injection. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il devina au son d'un sac que l'on referme que les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ou presque. Du poison. L'un d'eux, sans doute Alloway, le médecin, lui avait injecté du poison. _Cinq minutes, le temps que ça fasse effet. Ça va être extra._ Combien de secondes lui restait-il à vivre ?

- Trois minutes. Je pisse, j'en fume une et on l'embarque quand je reviens.

La voix d'Alloway.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Sam redressa la tête. Qui retomba aussitôt.

Une peur infantile.

Un sentiment d'impuissance et d'insécurité remontant aux premiers balbutiements de l'existence. Inscrite dans les gènes, une alarme du cerveau reptilien, datant de l'époque où l'homme craignait les prédateurs nocturnes, un temps où l'humanité entière savait quelle terreur pouvait dissimuler les ténèbres.

Voilà ce qui s'emparait de Sam.

La peur coulait depuis les profondeurs de son esprit comme le sang de la proie qui sent venir son dernier souffle.

Sam se mit à haleter.

Jeff…Il approchait de lui, le bruit lourd et précipité de ses pas se rapprochait.

Il fallait bouger.

Immédiatement.

La porte claqua. Et Sam se retrouva seul avec le monstre, qui chatouillait sa peau brûlante de fièvre de son souffle glacé.

L'infection rampait en lui tel un serpent dans sa tanière, resserrant ses anneaux au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait.

* * *

Dean serpentait entre les arbres avec cette aisance, cette rapidité déconcertante qui le caractérisait.

Il ne ralentit l'allure que lorsque la cabane se profila à moins de sept mètres de lui. Jusque là il était resté incroyablement silencieux, mais il lui fallait l'être davantage encore.

De là où il était, il pouvait distinguer une forme sombre, derrière une petite fenêtre de l'abri. Très vite, celle-ci disparu, comme happée par le sol.

Dean sortit de l'ombre des arbres, se rapprocha, retenant inconsciemment son souffle pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Il devait les prendre par surprise. Les éliminer avant même qu'ils ne le voient. Il était maintenant contre les rondins de bois, dans l'angle, à moins de deux mètres de Thomas qui tirait tranquillement sur sa cigarette, campé devant la porte.

Dean l'entendit renifler. L'odeur du tabac lui chatouillait les narines.

Il décolla légèrement son dos du mur. Embrassa le médaillon accroché à son cou, joignit sa main droite à l'autre repliée sur la crosse de son arme, qu'il serra.

Soudain, une faible plainte déchira le silence. La voix de son frère.

* * *

Jeff lui parlait, mais Sam ne saisissait pas une seule de ses paroles. C'était comme si les sons s'étouffaient dans une grotte avant de parvenir jusqu'à ses tympans. Peu après que la porte ne claque derrière Thomas, il s'était sentit sombrer. Le bois qui l'entourait lui faisait l'effet d'une tombe. Un caveau oublié où il allait disparaître. Sa vision se distendait. Les repères éclataient.

Les secondes contractaient leurs battements, telles des heures de fonte, puis s'étiraient jusqu'à former une plage sans fin, désertique.

Deux mots pourtant s'inscrivaient en fil rouge pour baliser ce précipice.

Bouffées délirantes.

Sam tentait de lutter. Un combat inégal, où chacune de ses cellules cherchait à contrôler le processus, à l'inverser.

En vain.

Une canopée noirâtre avait envahi sa vision.

Ventilation, pression artérielle, les fonctions basales déclinaient. Une espèce de vague hypnotique l'engourdissait, comme une catalepsie.

Il s'enfonçait.

Là, un nouveau cauchemar commença.

D'abord, des formes floues, sorties de chrysalides ondoyant sous la pelure d'une soie albâtre. Elles avançaient vers lui, à sa droite. Il regarda à gauche. Là aussi, elles avançaient. Ses pupilles terrifiées accrochèrent le vide au-dessus de lui. Un néant tapissé d'ombres, qui elles aussi rampèrent vers lui. Baignées de lumière pâle, elles l'entouraient, le frôlaient. Sous la mouvance d'un filtre, il devinait les visages. Arrête nasale, proéminence d'une lèvre, ligne d'un front. Des lignes pures, comme des statues antiques.

Sam les entendait pleurer, une complainte de souffrance, tel un appel à l'aide. Et elles se mirent à rire, un rire suraigu, hystérique, insoutenable.

Puis les évanescences déchirèrent leur cocon. Elles révélèrent sous le masque des faces à vif, monceaux de chair pelés d'où émergeaient des plaques d'ivoire. Dans son esprit, Sam se débattait.

Cloué au sol comme à un pilori mental, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Des silhouettes apparurent alors, lointaines, drapées de brumes. Clayton, Alloway. Ils descendirent d'un promontoire pour le rejoindre. Des masses granitiques, glissant sur une fêlure de glace. Pourtant, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, leurs pas faisaient trembler le sol.

Lorsque les silhouettes se penchèrent, l'angoisse monta en flèche. Elles murmurèrent des mots à son oreille. Voix nasillardes, menaçantes ou suaves… Elles le blessaient de ces mêmes mots prononcés lors de sa descente en enfer. Chaque syllabe glaçait son sang.

Il voulait crier, leur hurler de partir, mais seuls de pauvres sons étranglés sortaient de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Les longs morceaux de chairs – des doigts écorchés suintants le sang et la puanteur – effleuraient ses joues, les inondant de leur liquide visqueux quand un coup de feu retentit dehors, comme pour répondre à sa prière.

* * *

Le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Dean avança d'un pas supplémentaire, pour entrer directement dans le champ de vision du médecin.

Dean vit à peine sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, ses yeux considérer l'arme avec la haine d'un loup acculé dans un coin par des chasseurs. Le coup de feu du calibre 45. fit vibrer l'air dans un bruit assourdissant et s'étouffa dans la poitrine de Thomas, qui était à bout portant lorsque Dean pressa la détente.

Les yeux du médecin changèrent radicalement.

La fièvre sauvage se mua en incompréhension, Dean n'y lut aucune douleur, rien que l'égarement, puis la peur.

Thomas Alloway mourut terrorisé, s'effondra en cherchant une fuite possible du regard, un réconfort, mais ne voyait plus que ses propres abîmes qui l'engloutissaient progressivement. Il ferma les yeux, refusant cette noyade dans le néant, et fut secoué d'une ultime convulsion. Ses mains s'écrasèrent mollement sur le sol et commençaient à refroidir lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte de la cabane à la volée.

La première chose qui frappa le jeune homme quand l'intérieur de la cabane se dévoila, fut que Clayton maintenait Sam debout contre lui, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier. La seconde : son petit frère était couvert de sang et paraissait plus mort que vivant. Il ne tenait debout que par la force de Clayton.

Son arme tendue à bout de bras devant lui, Dean cria :

- Jette ton arme ! Jette ton arme tout de suite !

Un mince filet de sueur couvrait le front de Jeff, qui appuya un peu plus fort son revolver contre le crâne de Sam, lequel tentait mollement de se dégager.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda Clayton, s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. L'homme dehors, tu l'as…

- Oui, je l'ai buté ! l'interrompit Dean, vibrant d'une haine pure. Lâche ton arme, fils de pute !

Les lèvres de Jeff frémirent, il les mordit violemment, avant de siffler :

- Va te faire foutre. Toi, lâche ton arme.

Il fit descendre son arme sur la joue de Sam.

Ce … cette petite merde, ce putain de rat de merde venait de descendre Thomas. S'il n'avait pas voulu fumer sa clope… Un gloussement nerveux monta dans sa gorge. D'une voix chantante, il annonça :

- Je vais exploser sa jolie petite gueule. Sweety, swee-ee-ty Sammy va se transformer en méchoui-i-i!

Les mains de Dean tremblèrent. Il raffermit aussitôt sa prise. Mon Dieu, il allait le faire. Ce malade était tout à fait capable de tuer son frère à la seconde, dut-il rejoindre Thomas en enfer l'instant suivant.

Ses yeux, deux yeux de bête fauve enragée, ne prêtaient pas à confusion.

- Calme-toi. Calme-toi, O.K ?

Dean nota avec une angoisse supplémentaire que Sam ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Il n'essayait plus de se libérer, seuls ses yeux exprimaient un semblant de vie. La peur. C'est tout ce que Dean pouvait y lire.

- Tu sais, Dean, dit Jeff en insistant sur le prénom, (ce qui entre ses dents serrées produisit quelque chose comme « Tsiiine »), tu aurais dû profiter de ton frère quand tu en avais l'occasion. (Un sourire dégoulina sur ses lèvres) Prendre ton pied comme j'ai pris le mien. (Il fit un mouvement du menton en direction de la porte) Et comme Thomas l'a pris.

Clayton passa la langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement explicite, et son sourire s'élargit, faisant songer à celui du Joker dans Batman. Dean s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu…tu…

Incapable de formuler la pensée atroce qui se matérialisait dans son esprit, il déglutit avec difficulté. Non…il se trompait. Ou Clayton cherchait à le déstabiliser. C'était impossible. Impossible.

Jeff émit un petit rire de gorge et, tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de Sam, il fit courir sa langue sur la joue ensanglantée, sans lâcher Dean des yeux.

Puis il la fit claquer bruyamment comme s'il en savourait le goût métallique, et dit, se délectant de l'effet que produisait chacune de ses paroles :

- Oui, petite merde. Je l'ai baisé jusqu'à l'os. Ensuite Thomas a pris le relais. Tu aurais dû le voir se tortiller comme une larve. Mon Dieu ! (Un sourire de vipère joua sur ses lèvres) Si tu l'avais entendu ! (Il frotta doucement son doigt sur la gâchette, et finit d'un ton doucereux :) Il criait comme une salope. Il me suppliait d'arrêter…Et tu sais quoi ?

Dean ne cilla pas. Des cristaux de glace s'étaient figés dans ses veines. Il n'attendait qu'un geste, un geste de Sam pour presser la détente. Son frère était censé bouger la tête, le regarder seulement ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un type leur braquait une arme sur la tempe, l'un et l'autre savait exactement comment réagir. Mais Sam ne croisait pas une seule fois son regard. Il fixait quelque chose dans le néant au-dessus de sa tête.

- …ça m'excitait encore plus. Je l'ai baisé encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incapable de couiner. Et cette…(le mot se perdit dans une sorte de glapissement) cette pute est tombée dans les vapes avant que Thomas ne puisse en finir avec elle.

Dean sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Un animal lui arracherait la jambe à cet instant qu'il s'en apercevrait à peine.

- Ferme-là ! Lâche mon frère immédiatement ou je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à tirer !

Sa voix était saccadée par l'émotion, il hurlait presque.

Mais testostérone contre testostérone, Jeff ne se dégonfla pas.

- Houuu ! J'ai peur ! hulula-t-il. Tu essayeras de me tuer de toute façon, que je lâche la pute ou pas.

Dean fit un pas en avant.

Jeff arma le chien. Il détacha chaque syllabe.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Si tu n'as pas lâché ton arme à deux et demi précises, je lui brûle la cervelle.

Le cerveau de Dean fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure.

Il était piégé comme un rat. S'il obéissait et lâchait son arme, Clayton le tuerait sur le champ. Et même en admettant qu'il réussisse à éviter une balle, il ne pourrait certainement pas esquiver les suivantes. S'il tirait sur Clayton, il risquait de toucher Sam. S'il ne lâchait pas son arme, Jeff tirerait. Dans tous les cas, il risquait la vie de son frère.

- Un…

Dean fit son choix.

- C'est bon, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, la gorge si sèche qu'avaler sa salive devenait douloureux.

Ses narines palpitaient. Un liquide brûlant dilatait ses artères, des bruits de gong pulsaient dans ses tempes.

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs.

- Libère-le, maintenant.

Jeff ricana, un bruit aigre, comme un gond mal graissé.

- Tu me prends pour quoi, tête de nœud ? Balance ton arme d'…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Seulement celui de sentir son oreille gauche voler en éclat, en même temps qu'il basculait violemment en arrière.

Dean avait guetté la plus infime imprudence. Lorsqu'il avait baissé son 45, la main de Jeff, celle qui tenait son arme, s'était désintéressée de la joue de Sam pour se pointer sur lui. Dean n'avait pas hésité. Des heures d'entraînement, gestes répétés à l'infini, yeux bandés, aux frontières de l'épuisement. La mémoire aveugle d'une machine de combat.

Une fraction de seconde, et il avait ajusté son tir, pressé la détente. Avant de se jeter littéralement sur Sam qu'il avait brutalement arraché des bras de Clayton pour le propulser sur le côté.

Son petit frère s'écroula, lui, désarmé, fondait sur Jeff.

Clayton eut le souffle coupé par la violence du choc et le poids du chasseur qui venait de l'écraser dos au sol. Il fut incapable de le renverser sur le côté.

Un poing le cueillit au niveau du plexus, un coup d'une puissance phénoménale. Il se courba en en deux. L'air cessa de circuler dans ses poumons. Un nouveau choc. A la tête cette fois. Une pluie de verre. Il poussa un cri étranglé, l'arme s'échappa de ses doigts. A tâtons, il la chercha. Un pied broya ses testicules. A travers les lucioles qui traversaient son champ de vision, il vit Dean , debout devant lui.

- A…arrête !

Ses yeux trempés de larmes suivirent le mouvement du jeune homme.

Il se baissait, et colla le canon de son propre flingue entre ses deux yeux.

- Pour qui tu travailles ?

Clayton grogna. Dean enfonça brutalement l'arme dans la peau. Il allait le tuer. Avec un plaisir infini. Mais avant, il devait être sûr. Son enlèvement et celui de Sam étaient liés, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Mais qui était le commanditaire ? Y en avait-il seulement un ? Ou bien des hommes parfaitement inconnus les uns des autres avaient su qu'ils faisaient l'objet de recherches et décidé de les stopper lui et Sam avant qu'ils ne livrent leur nom aux flics ? Cette dernière option était probable, du moins elle expliquerait pourquoi l'italien s'était acharné sur lui. _« Où est ton frère ? ». _Oui, c'était tout à fait possible, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait savoir combien de psychopathes Sam et lui devaient redouter. Et rien n'indiquait qu'Alloway et Clayton n'étaient pas les larbins de quelqu'un.

Comme Jeff ne répondait pas, ouvrant une bouche démesurée pour happer un semblant d'oxygène, Dean souleva légèrement le genou qui lui broyait la poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ?

- Son…joli petit…cul, haleta jeff.

Le coup de crosse qu'il reçu au visage lui brisa deux incisives. Il poussa un beuglement de douleur. Une pluie de sang inonda sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Qui d'autre sait que tu es là ?

Des flammes de haine embrasaient les pupilles de Dean. Il respirait par à-coups, frémissant de l'effort qu'il faisait pour réprimer sa violence.

- Va te faire f…foutre.

Sous le masque de souffrance, la fierté scintillait.

Hors de lui, Dean visa la cuisse droite de Clayton, et tira.

Jeff hurla à s'en fendre la gorge.

- Ta gueule ! Je te donne dix secondes, dix secondes ou je t'achève ! explosa Dean, le visage si près de celui de Clayton que leur nez s'effleuraient presque.

Dans un gargouillis, Jeff répondit aussitôt :

- Vous alliez nous balancer, connard.

Dean laissa passer deux secondes, et comme la bouche sanglante se taisait, il s'impatienta :

- Qui d'autre, à part toi et Alloway ?

Une grimace de rage défigura un peu plus les traits de Clayton.

- Personne !

Le jeune Winchester empoigna sans ménagement la mâchoire blessée de sa main libre, la serra.

- Dis-moi la vérité !

Il devait être certain. Absolument certain que ce monstre ne lui mentait pas.

Jeff roulait des yeux exorbités, des rigoles de sang coulaient sur les doigts de Dean.

Lorsque ce dernier libéra la mâchoire, Clayton vomit ses mots, postillonnant une averse de gouttelettes rouge, sans épargner Dean qui ne cilla pas.

- P…Putain ! Je ne…mens pas !

Le visage du chasseur se détendit imperceptiblement. Il sauta sur ses jambes, regarda Jeff dans les yeux.

- Parfait.

Et il fit feu une dernière fois.

La balle se logea au milieu du front.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Jeff poussa un dernier râle alors même que ses yeux ne voyaient plus. Son ineffaçable rictus de crotale le suivit jusque dans les ténèbres.

Dean ressentit une petite vibration sous sa pomme d'Adam, comme si un insecte niché au creux de sa gorge tout l'hiver émergeait lentement de sa torpeur.

Il laissa choir son arme qui percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd, et se précipita sur son frère. Délicatement, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Sammy , Sammy ! appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la lumière, Sam ne lui répondit pas. Il fixait un point sur son visage, mais avec le regard absent d'un aveugle. La panique s'empara de Dean.

- Sam, Sam c'est moi, c'est Dean ! Tu m'entends ?

Là où le sang ne le maculait pas, le teint de son petit frère était d'un horrible blanc pâteux, sauf sous les yeux où il virait au noir.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre signe montrant qu'il l'entendait.

- Sam… répéta l'aîné d'une voix blanche.

Il appuya trois doigts sur la carotide de Sam pour prendre son pouls. Il était à peine perceptible. Son cœur s'affaiblissait, ne propulsait plus suffisamment de sang dans les artères. Alors qu'il retirait précipitamment sa veste pour recouvrir la poitrine nue de son frère, il vit ses lèvres se mettre à remuer. Interrompant net son mouvement, Dean approcha son visage du sien. Pas un son ne jaillissait de la bouche de Sam. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à saisir les mots qu'induisaient les mouvements des lèvres. « Laissez-moi ». Les mêmes mots, reproduits sans cesse.

Dean s'obligea à ne pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur le torse zébré d'une multitude de longues coupures, dont certaines étaient infectées. Il devait se focaliser sur le plus important : sortir Sam d'ici, et très vite.

Le plus doucement possible, il cala un bras sous les épaules et sous les cuisses de son frère et le souleva de terre. Il approchait de la porte quand Sam émit un son très faible, vacillant, tel la flamme d'une bougie qu'un simple coup de vent suffit à étouffer.

- 'Ean…

- Sammy ! Oui c'est moi, c'est Dean ! Je m'occupe de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi.

Les yeux de Sam papillotèrent, cherchèrent à croiser ceux de son grand frère. Est-ce que…Etait-il mort ? Dean le couvait d'un regard débordant d'inquiétude. Il essaya de bouger, mais il était aussi faible et impuissant qu'un nouveau-né.

- Reste avec moi, Sammy. Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi.

Sam acquiesça d'un clignement de paupières.

Dean le porta à l'air libre, essayant de lui épargner le plus de secousses possible. Mais il percevait on ne peut plus distinctement les gémissements de douleur du corps meurtri dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, Sammy. C'est fini, je suis là, souffla l'aîné entre de brèves inspirations. Tu vas bientôt t'allonger, ça va aller…

Sam se laissait bercer par la voix de son grand frère, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il pouvait respirer la lumière.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note: **Ce chapitre était supposé être le dernier, rappelez-vous. Eh bien finalement, il reste l'avant dernier. Pas par plaisir de rallonger la sauce, mais parce que je viens d'en couper plus de la moitié. Un bon trois quart disons. Trois quart qui a besoin de quelques ajouts et modifications, après une relecture très, très, vraiment très approfondie il y a une petite heure. J'apprécie cette fic et ne tiens pas du tout à ce qu'il y manque quoi que ce soit. Et là, en l'occurrence, je ne la trouve pas complète (sans reparler des quelques éléments manquant ). Un petit quelque chose lui fait défaut, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je vais trouver ^^_

_Bonne lecture, et merci à toutes (tous peut-être?) pour vos reviews encourageantes et toujours très sympas =)_

* * *

Il lutta pour s'extraire d'un rêve horrible. Le poids d'un corps qui écrase le sien. Qui joue avec lui, longtemps, avant de le briser. La douleur pulse dans sa poitrine, broie son estomac, s'insinue brutalement entre ses cuisses avant de le submerger entièrement. Et il se rappela que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pas vraiment. Le souffle court et haletant, il se redressa dans son lit. Il avait horriblement chaud, des mèches de cheveux humides lui collaient au front, on aurait dit qu'il ruisselait de tous les pores de son corps. Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain du pas lent et mal assuré d'un scaphandrier avançant à contre courant sur le fond d'une rivière. Des élancements paresseux lui traversaient le crâne et il avait dans la bouche un arrière goût de sang. Sans dote s'était-il mordu la langue.

Un coup d'œil furtif vers l'ombre immobile de son frère lui assura qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Pas cette fois.

Un brin soulagé, il se concentra sur son objectif: gagner le lavabo sans s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît quand on a le cœur aux bord des lèvres, la vision floue et décousue...et qu'à trois heures et demi du matin la chambre est plongée dans le noir total.

Chaque enjambée qu'il faisait semblait l'éloigner d'autant et Sam songea qu'il allait devoir avaler très vite un ou deux aspirines.

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était éveillé dans cette pièce. Deux jours que ces putains de cauchemars le hantaient. Autant de jours qu'il essayait d'ériger un semblant de barrière entre le passé et le présent, sans succès.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la salle de bain, ses doigts durent tâtonner deux longues minutes le mur avant de rencontrer l'interrupteur. Le jeune homme referma la porte d'un coup d'épaule et la seule vue des toilettes suffit à contracter violemment son estomac. A genoux devant la cuvette, il vomit le peu de matière que Dean l'avait contraint a avaler quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque les spasmes se calmèrent il se laissa lourdement aller en arrière.

La respiration rendue saccadée par l'effort, il ferma les yeux, se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage frais.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes… Il n'esquissait plus un geste. Le contact du sol sur sa peau trop chaude lui faisait du bien. Et puis il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter l'interminable chemin du retour jusqu'à son lit.

« Peut-être qu'en rampant tu y seras arrivé avant le réveil de Dean… » songea-t-il.

Un sifflement désabusé jailli de ses lèvres, et il prit une longue inspiration par le nez.

Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Il détestait la moindre de ses pensées. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Il détestait sentir le regard empreint de pitié de son frère se poser sur lui…il s'imaginait sans doute que les yeux baissé il ne pouvait en avoir conscience. Il détestait que Dean sache. Il se haïssait, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé pour la première fois dans cette chambre, l'avant-veille, la première sensation qu'il avait perçu avait été la paume fraîche de Dean sur son front. Empêtré dans les limbes du sommeil il avait mis un certain temps avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Rapidement, des élancements douloureux avaient surgi à divers endroits de son corps, trop nombreux et disséminés pour qu'il localise le quart d'entre eux. Sa tête lui avait donné la nette impression qu' un rouleau compresseur était passé dessus, mais pour le reste…Heureusement pour lui sa souffrance n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de son frère aîné, puisqu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un corps étranger - un antalgique vraisemblablement- s'y était aussitôt introduit. Puis la voix rassurante de l'être qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir l'avait bercé, poussée à avaler une gorgée d'eau.

Son cœur s'était emballé en même temps qu'il avait réalisé que Dean était toujours en vie. La suite était un peu floue… Il avait dû essayer de se redresser, car la chambre s'était mise à tanguer violement et deux mains fermes avaient doucement accompagné sa tête jusqu'à l'oreiller. Dean lui raconta plus tard qu'il avait essayé de lui parler mais que chacune de ses tentatives s'était soldée d'un échec lamentable: des phrases sans queues ni têtes, ponctuées de protestations lorsque Dean tentait vaillamment de l'obliger à avaler un nouvel antalgique (le premier avait disparu quelque part sur la moquette à la première diarrhée verbale). Les effets de la hyoscine ne disparaissaient pas en une nuit, manifestement.

Une poignée de minutes après que Dean parvienne à ses fins et maintienne le verre à ses lèvres juste assez fermement pour l'obliger à boire mais pas suffisamment pour l'étouffer, et il s'était endormi.

Quand il s'était à nouveau éveillé, la première chose qui l'avait surpris avait été le sourire de son frère aîné. Le soulagement qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Plus tard il l'avait cherché. Mais il avait eu beau sonder Dean chaque fois que ce dernier croisait son regard, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pas la plus infime trace de dégoût, pas la moindre répulsion. Une lueur d'espoir avait alors traversé Sam. Dean ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué. Le sang qui devait maculer son entrejambe. Il avait dû le plonger dans la baignoire sans s'attarder sur des parties de son anatomie qu'il n'avait de toute façon ni droit ni envie de reluquer. Etrange, mais Sam n'avait alors pu saisir d'autres explications à la réaction de son grand frère. Dean l'avait lavé, avait soigné ses blessures du mieux qu'il avait pu, et la marque la plus visible de sa honte avait été effacée.

Mais la veille, cet espoir avait volé en éclat et Sam s'était senti sombrer un peu plus profondément dans l'océan de noirceur qui noyait son esprit. Dean avait d'abord prit le temps de lui raconter en détails sa rencontre avec l'italien et ses sbires puis avait enchaîné avec l'escapade dans les égouts. Ensuite, il avait insisté pour qu'il lui parle de ce qui s'était passé…là-bas. Il voulait qu'il lui raconte ce dont il se souvenait. Déstabilisé, Sam avait bafouillé quelques mots inintelligibles, incapable de se résoudre à en parler. Dean avait respecté ce choix, et quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose dans la manière dont sa main s'était posée sur son épaule avait réveillé la crainte de Sam. Ca n'avait été qu'un faible pressentiment, mais qui devint bien plus lorsque son aîné lui dit, la voix altérée, presque sur un ton d'excuse: « Je…Je sais, Sammy. Clayton m'a…il m'a dit. Je ne voulais pas le croire, et quand…quand j'ai du te déshabiller pour soigner tes blessures… ». Sam ne l'avait pas laissé finir. « Tais-toi. S'il te plais Dean…tais-toi ».

La voix que Sam s'était efforcé de maîtriser s'était brisée sur les dernières syllabes, faisant à Dean l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ces seuls mots n'avaient en rien reflété l'indicible douleur qui habitait son frère. Mais ils lui en avaient donné un aperçu.

Dean s'était tut, et avait décidé de ne plus ajouter un seul mot à ce sujet, pas tant que Sam ne serait pas prêt. Il ne quitterait pas son petit frère d'une semelle, lui prêterait une oreille attentive, et ce même si Sam ne désirait plus lui parler que de schtroumfs ou de marraine la bonne fée. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, quand Sam s'ouvrira à lui, et ce jour arriva forcément, il sera là. Il espérait seulement que ce instant se profilerait très vite à l'horizon. Il connaissait son petit frère: plus le temps allait passer, plus Sam se renfermerait sur lui-même, et plus le poids de sa souffrance le briserait. Dean ne le laisserait pas se détruire. Il ne patienterait pas indéfiniment. Si jamais Sam glissait dans le mutisme, il l'obligerait à se livrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées, lourdes, distendues. Les yeux clos, Sam se concentrait sur sa respiration. Essayait du moins…Sa tête et son estomac semblaient n'avoir de désir que celui de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou. Mais le pire dans cet état n'était même pas physique; il était dans l'impression consternante et déboussolant d'être en dehors de lui-même. Et pour parfaire sa situation pitoyable, la voix de Jeff, narquoise et sifflante, s'infiltrait dans ses pensées pour ne plus le lâcher.

_« Regarde-toi Sweety… Où est passé ta persévérance? Regarde-toi…étalée comme une loque à côté de ta gerbe. Tu es pathétique. Vraiment pathétique… »_

Sam poussa un gémissement de douleur et de frustration, se tourna mollement sur le côté, pour retrouver aussitôt sa position initiale lorsqu'un élancement rappela sa tête à son bon souvenir.

_« Hahaha! Mon Dieu-eu! Quelle combativité! Tu m'impressionnes » ._

Une seconde passa. Puis cinq, sans d'autre son dans son crâne que celui du sang qui le martelait. Sam relâcha son souffle. Il devenait fou. Complètement, totalement f…

_« Je te l'avais dis, Sammy. Juste bon à servir de pute. Tu n'es qu'une petite salope. Une pauvre, minable, lamentable petite sa… »_

- La ferme, putain, la ferme! siffla Sam entre ses dents.

La petite voix se tut, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était incapable d'arrêter de penser à Jeff Clayton. A Thomas Alloway. A la douloureuse et écœurante sensation de leur corps contre le sien. Aux obscénités qu'ils lui crachaient tandis qu'ils se servaient de son corps comme d'un objet. Un objet que l'on peut casser, jeter, puis utiliser à nouveau. Il eut beau fermer les yeux, inspirer profondément et essayer de toutes ses forces de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose, il ne parvint pas à chasser les images blessantes qui s'imposaient à sa mémoire.

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge, qu'il ravala avec peine.

Oui, il était pathétique. Il n'avait pas su se délivrer lorsqu'il en était encore temps, il s'était montré d'une incroyable faiblesse. S'il y avait une personne à blâmer, c'était lui. Rejeter ses fautes sur Clayton, Alloway ou Dieu en personne ne changerait rien à cet état de fait. Il n'était plus qu'une loque incapable de faire face à son propre reflet, de regarder son frère dans les yeux, ou de penser à quoi que ce soit sans que sa gorge se noue, que son estomac se serre, lui rappelant à quel point il était…lui. Sam Winchester, l'homme trop jeune pour ne pas attirer l'attention de types comme Clayton, trop stupide pour s'échapper ou les neutraliser, trop minable pour que l'envie de pleurer ne le quitte plus.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de la petite voix diabolique camouflée quelque part au fond de sa tête pour le lui faire remarquer.

* * *

Dean s'éveilla avec la sensation désagréable et persistante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage et il se rappela. L'estomac noué, comme il ne cessait de l'être depuis six jours maintenant, il se redressa brusquement dans son lit pour surveiller l'état de son petit frère. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide à la place que Sam était censé occuper.

La seconde suivante il fut sur ses pieds, alluma la lumière et balaya la chambre des yeux avec angoisse. _Merde. Merdemerdemerde!_

- Sam!

Il enjamba souplement son lit, se baissa pour vérifier que Sam n'était pas tombé du sien dans son sommeil. Rien.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il envisagea immédiatement le pire avant de se souvenir de l'existence de la salle de bain, et des besoins impérieux que devait supporter chaque être humain normalement constitué.

Il se rua vers la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrit brusquement… et sentit une résistance qui n'avait rien de normale, elle.

Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'interrupteur, et il se figea tout net.

Etendu à même le sol comme s'il s'était évanoui, pâle comme un linge et ruisselant de sueur, son petit frère n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement.

- Sam!

Il enjamba son buste pour pouvoir entrer et agrippa sa tête à deux mains.

- Sam! Sam, tu m'entends?

Un faible gémissement accompagné d'une grimace lui tint lieu de réponse, et une vague de soulagement le submergea.

- Arrête de…hurler… murmura Sam d'un ton plaintif.

Dean ne dit plus rien pendant une seconde, non par obéissance mais parce qu'il s'assurait à grand renfort de mains et de regards brûlant d'inquiétude que son frère n'était pas blessé. Ou que les blessures soignées ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas. Les pansements entourant le torse n'étaient pas tachés de sang, en tous cas.

- Ca va? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Tu as glissé? Tu as mal quelque part? demanda Dean sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Sam sembla réfléchir aux questions un court instant, puis il ferma les yeux et repoussa d'une main sans force l'un des bras qui surélevaient sa tête.

- Ca va. Ca va … parfaitement bien, t'inquiètes pas, répondit-t-il avec autant de soin dans son élocution qu'un ivrogne qui tente de convaincre les gens qu'il est à jeun.

En vérité, il se sentait tellement nauséeux qu'il avait l'impression d'être effectivement ivre. Les contours des mots semblaient trop grands pour sa bouche, comme des morceaux d'une roche molle et friable.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira.

Oui, ça allait. Ca allait tellement bien qu'il dormait à côté des chiottes. Qui sentaient le vomi à plein nez, putain…

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, Sam prononça d'une voix à peine audible:

- 'fait trop chaud…dans la chambre…

Dean serra les dents, s'agenouilla prêt de son frère et lui attrapa les épaules à deux mains afin de le redresser.

- Passe tes bras autour de mes épaules.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, et n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner comment Sam avait atterrit par terre. Il avait d'abord vomit, et la raison de ce mal-être était on ne peut plus évidente, cela c'était produit plusieurs fois ces deux derniers jours. Puis il s'était laissé tomber là, n'ayant pas le courage de regagner son lit. Ou pas l'envie, ce qui était fort possible aussi, s'il n'avait pas songé à retirer son tee-shirt et puisque le contact tout juste tiède du sol suffisait à le soulager.

- Dean… protesta Sam avec une lassitude qui aurait découragé la patience même. J'suis bien là… Va dormir… et éteint la…truc.

Dean supposa que son frère voulait parler de la lumière. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à éteindre, de toute façon.

- Non, tu ne pas passer la nuit par terre. Soit tu m'aides à te relever, soit je te porte comme un gosse jusqu'à ton lit. C'est toi qui choisis, Sammy.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton étrange, qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de froid s'il n'y avait eu, caché derrière, comme un abîme de sentiments.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein? souffla Sam sans ouvrir les yeux.

L'aîné eut un sourire triste.

- Tu seras capable de tenir debout si je t'aide à te lever?

- 'sais pas…oui.

Il entrouvrit à peine les paupières, mais la lumière lui transperça le crâne et il les referma aussitôt, laissant du même mouvement sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur et revint sur sa réponse:

- …non. Je … éteins et…pars.

Et le jeune homme recouvrit ses yeux d'un bras, de façon à bien faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il resterait campé sur ses positions et allait finir par s'arracher les yeux si la fichue lumière n'était pas éteinte dans la seconde.

- Ok, comme tu voudras, lâcha finalement Dean d'une voix si résignée qu'elle en était théâtrale. Bonne nuit, Sammy.

Un « clic » se fit entendre et Sam se retrouva seul avec les ténèbres.

Trente secondes plus tard, il sentit un gant humide se poser son front, puis le contact désagréable du sol sous son crâne fut remplacé par le moelleux d'un oreiller.

Il sombra dans le sommeil en moins de deux minutes.

L'instant suivant, il reposait sur son lit, les cheveux doucement balayés par la brise fraîche qui s'introduisait dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

J'en ai conscience, je n'ai pas énormément développé le ressenti de Dean dans cette partie. Mais soyez sans inquiétude, vous qui pensez : " Et merde! Et Dean? Il devient quoi dans tout ça? Qu'est ce qu'il pense, namého?" , je m'en suis occupée dans la deuxième partie ^^

Qui sera postée... Mmm, disons que je verrai ^^

Au fait, si vous avez des réclamations à propos de ce chapitre, quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez voir expliqué ou développé dans le prochain, n'hésitez pas, c'est le moment, avant que j'achève cette fic pour de bon. Par mp ou review, ça m'est égal.

A bientôt =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**Note:** Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec le ...la première qui me lance une caillasse je la zigouille, l'_avant _dernier chapitre. Un chapitre plutôt long donc, que j'ai divisé en deux. Non mais pour ma dénfense, le chapitre aurait été vraiment, vraiment mille fois trop long (je devrais même diviser celui là... Moui non, je m'abstiendrai ^^) .

En espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, que vous ne vous ennuierez pas et tout et tout =)

Ah et oui: je tiens aussi à préciser que l'un des personnages apparaissant dans cette partie par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs de Sam, Shawn, réapparaitra dans ma prochaine fic, il y tiendra un rôle important puisqu'il sera le meilleur ami de Sam.

Je la posterai dans les semaines qui viennent, (j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a presque deux ans maintenant). Elle aura pour sujet les années de Sam à Stanford, entre autre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut déposé son petit frère sur le lit, remonté un drap jusqu'à la base de son cou et ouvert la fenêtre, Dean se sentit d'un seul coup épuisé… Vide, fragile, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Dans un soupir, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et laissa son regard glisser sur Sam. Il observa longuement les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine, son visage enfin détendu.

Le silence fut brisé. Dean ne comprit pas aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il reconnut un sanglot. Le gémissement d'un animal blessé à la patte. Regardant toujours son frère, il vit les mèches brunes de ses cheveux, la courbure de son menton, en double puis en triple, au travers d'un voile de larmes.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça à son frère? Comment pouvait-on seulement penser infliger ça à Sammy? A qui que ce soit, mon Dieu…

Un mot, tout droit sorti du théâtre de l'horreur, s'imposa à son esprit. Viol, se répéta-t-il. Ils l'ont violé.

Il imaginait l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre son petit frère, à la merci de deux hommes fondamentalement mauvais, mût par le même désir animal. Sans personne pour l'aider, sans personne pour lui assurer que ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

Les sanglots lui montaient à la gorge. Dean tenta de les réprimer sans que cela lui apporte le moindre soulagement. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur, agrippa la barre de sécurité installée devant le rebord de fenêtre et qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il serra, serra jusqu'à ce que ses doigts lui fissent mal, jusqu'à ce que le métal émît une plainte de protestation.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré? Il s'était sentit sombrer à la mort de son père, Il n'avait pas pu se retenir après le départ de Sam pour Stanford, et les larmes de ses vingt et un ans d'alors ressemblaient à celles d'aujourd'hui, brûlantes et récalcitrantes; plus qu'une simple peine, c'était une du blessure qui s'épanchait. Mais à vingt et un ans, il paraissait plus facile de laisser couler ses pleurs et son sang. A cet âge là, on s'attend encore à devoir verser sa part des deux…

Les sanglots s'interrompirent. Il crut que c'était fini. Puis un cri sourd jailli de sa poitrine, un son rauque et vibrant.

_C'est pas moi? Merde, je n'ai pas crié comme ça? _

Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Mordant violemment ses lèvres, il pivota pour s'assurer que Sam ne s'était pas éveillé. Visiblement, non.

Les dents serrées il s'avança à pas saccadés vers son lit, s'y laissa tomber.

Et là, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il donna libre cours à sa douleur.

* * *

De la fumée à perte de vue. Des langues de feu. Partout autour de lui. Elles léchaient sa peau nue, l'encerclaient, grandissaient à vue d'œil pour mieux l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Suffocant sous la chaleur infernale, il cherchait de ses yeux affolés une issue qu'il savait inexistante. La chaleur doubla brusquement d'intensité. Il se recroquevilla au milieu des flammes, les yeux aveuglés par des larmes acides, alors que les rires se faisaient entendre. Des rires aigus, cruels, qui vous nouaient la gorge, vous donnaient l'impression de n'être plus qu'un insecte prisonnier dans la toile d'une gigantesque araignée.

Respirant par maigres hoquets, Sam ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces tandis que les flammes, repues par sa peau, s'attaquaient à sa chair.

Il ne voulait pas les voir, pas encore. Mais très vite, devancés par leurs longs ricanements, ILS se matérialisèrent dans la prison rougeoyante. ILS tendirent leurs longs doigts enflammés vers ses paupières et les brûlèrent avec une joie féroce, pour l'obliger à les regarder. Et lorsqu'il les vit, lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent les chairs mortes de ces deux visages terrifiants, leurs bras de flammes l'engloutirent d'un seul coup. Leurs mâchoires mises à nus se refermèrent sur sa gorge, alors qu'il poussait un cri déchirant.

Sam se réveilla en une convulsion.

Son oreiller était trempé de sueur et de larmes.

Il sentait encore l'odeur de brûlé dans sa gorge alors que sa conscience était opaque et y porta aussitôt ses mains. Elle était intacte, naturellement… La respiration saccadée, il tendit un bras hors du lit et sentit la fraîcheur de l'air sous ses doigts. Ce contact le ramena à la réalité. Il se frotta les yeux pour retrouver sa lucidité. La fumée s'évacua. Les images de fournaise disparurent. Combien de temps encore devrait-il subir ces cauchemars?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil: quatre heures du matin. Il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il s'allongea de nouveau, sentant la nausée l'envahir.

A mesure que sa raison revenait, une certitude se formait: il demanderait à Dean de partir d'ici dès que possible. S'arracher à cette ville. Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les cadavres des hommes abattus par son frère.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers le long rideau violacé, inondant la chambre d'une pâle lumière qui venait chatouiller sa nuque.

Un pied dans l'inconscience, un pied dans la chambre, Dean rassemblait lentement ses esprits.

Aujourd'hui, il emmènerait son frère loin d'ici. Les blessures de son frère cicatrisaient, il devrait être capable de supporter un voyage dans l'impala. Les autorités ne tarderaient pas à s'intéresser à la disparition de Clayton et Alloway, si ça n'était déjà fait, ils auraient dû quitter l'Etat depuis longtemps. Mais surtout, l'esprit de Dean ne pouvait demeurer tranquille à l'idée que d'autres viendraient achever leur sale besogne. Que si l'italien apprenait qu'il était toujours en vie, ou qu'il flairait la piste de Sam et finalement le retrouvait…

D'un geste mécanique, le jeune homme tendit la main vers la table de chevet sur sa droite, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une montre qu'il amena à hauteur de ses yeux.

9h07. Si tard? Dean considéra quelque secondes le cadran d'un air incrédule. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps… Il s'était couché tard, mais quand même.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur un détail aussi futile, il rejeta le drap de son corps avec l'intention de s'habiller. Mais ses pensées divaguèrent aussitôt vers un sujet bien plus important: l'anniversaire de son petit frère.

Il n'avait pas pu le lui fêter le jour adéquat, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire aujourd'hui. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui offrir. Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, il songea qu'il serait idiot de racheter une montre, finalement. En tous cas pas seulement. Il allait devoir en trouver un deuxième mieux que ça. Bien mieux que ça. Quelque chose qui ferait oublier à son petit frère cette semaine abominable, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Dean se perdit dans sa réflexion, mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues. Bon sang, il devait être capable de réussir, non? Il connaissait suffisamment son homme pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir… Mais une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée. D'une idée potable en tous cas… Une centaine lui étaient venus à l'esprit, pour être rejetées les unes après les autres.

- Et merde…finit-il par soupirer, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se lever. Comme s'il était connecté à lui par un étrange fil invisible, Sam s'éveilla au même instant.

* * *

Il entrouvrit les yeux, se demanda vaguement pourquoi l'oreiller était humide au niveau de sa bouche. Puis il suréleva un peu la tête et compris que c'était de la salive. Il avait dut se rendormir après le cauchemar, finalement. Il essuya ses lèvres du bout des doigts avec une petite moue dégoutée. Le jeune Winchester eut l'impression de se sentir bien. Physiquement du moins. Jusqu'au moment où il pivota pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et poser ses pieds au sol. Le grognement qui lui échappa fut un véritable cri rentré et il ne put que rester assis, sans savoir si c'était son torse, son dos ou sa tête qui faisait le plus mal. Aspirant l'air entre ses dents serrées, il retrouva sa position initiale, vautré sur le ventre.

_Génial… Oh putain… Mon Dieu, comment ça peut faire aussi mal?_

Un mince filet de lumière vint chatouiller ses yeux à demi-fermés, comme pour lui apporter une réponse céleste. Sam poussa un grognement, enfonça plus profondément sa tête entre ses bras.

- Sam? appela une voix, lointaine et bien trop assourdie pour que le plus jeune y prête attention.

- Sam, tu vas bien? insista la voix avec une inquiétude évidente.

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, l'intéressé réfléchit quelques secondes, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de desserrer les dents.

Alerté par le silence de son frère, ou plutôt par la respiration erratique qu'il percevait cinq sur cinq, l'aîné sauta prestement sur ses pieds.

- Sammy?

Il posa une main sur sa nuque, repoussa quelques mèches brunes.

Cette fois, Sam dut se faire violence pour répondre.

- Ca va, Dean. Je vais me lever, qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Sam?

Un brin agacé, Sam émergea lentement, très lentement de l'oreiller. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'accommoder à la lumière trop vive, et fixa son grand frère avec l'air de se demander pourquoi il le regardait avec cette tête de bonne sœur en détresse.

- Kesqia? articula-t-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

- Je t'ai appelé quatre fois, t'as pas répondu. J'ai cru que ça n'allait pas, répondit Dean prudemment.

- Si, j'ai dis que ça allait, souffla son cadet en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. 'Rête de t'inquiéter comme ça…

Dean émit un reniflement désabusé. Sam n'avait rien dit du tout. Ne pas s'inquiéter, bien sûr. Rien de plus facile.

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas écraser son petit frère.

- Dis, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, quand tu auras fini de dormir, on s'en ira d'ici. Je ne sais pas encore exactement où…tu pourras choisir si tu veux. Je prépare ton sac en attendant.

Sam voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, et un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en ajoutant:

- Mais n'abuse pas non plus, princesse. On s'en va aujourd'hui, pas dans trois jours!

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après que Sam ait rassuré son frère une bonne dizaine de fois sur le fait que _oui_, il avait pris ses médicaments et que _oui_, il avait bien mis les deux boîtes dans son sac, le moteur de l'impala ronronnait doucement, vitres ouvertes et radio en sourdine. Le ciel était bleu et dégagé, sans aucun nuage après la grisaille de la veille. L'air semblait frais et propre , comme s'il avait été miraculeusement purgé pendant la nuit des fumées et de la saleté de la ville.

Les deux frères n'avaient quitté le motel que depuis cinq minutes à peine mais Sam se sentit obligé de demander pour la deuxième fois:

- On arrivera à Dunbar dans combien de temps?

- Je te l'ai dis il y a une minute. Dans cinq heures, un peu moins si tu ne demandes pas à pisser toutes les dix minutes. On doit traverser tout le Minesota, Sammy… Mouais…(Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et lui administra une petite claque sur l'épaule), qu'est-ce que t'attends pour choisir la musique?

Sam arqua un sourcil.

- Parce que j'ai le droit maintenant?

- Dépêche-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis, soupira Dean avec un air de fausse lassitude.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'autoradio, Sam s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait écouter. En réalité, il s'en fichait complètement. Dean déciderait de coller de l'AC/DC pour la cinquante millième fois que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Comme l'aîné lui jetait un petit coup d'œil, il plongea finalement la main dans la boîte à gants et glissa dans le lecteur la première cassette à sa portée.

La voix éclatante de Led Zeppelin retentit dans l'habitacle.

_« Hey, hey mama, said, the way you move, Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove… »_

Persuadé que son grand frère allait se concentrer exclusivement sur l'album durant au moins une bonne heure, Sam appuya son front contre la vitre, comme un gosse qui se languit de rentrer à la maison.

En fait, il était un peu soulagé. Dean ne lui parlait plus comme un thérapeute s'adressant à un enfant légèrement retardé. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait toujours, mais au moins il ne le montrait pas et Sam lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux, c'était vrai, mais ça ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre. La seule chose que Sam espérait, c'était que tout redevienne comme avant…C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'empêchait de poser à son frère les centaines de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, s'empêchait de prononcer des phrases idiotes même s'il en mourrait d'envie

« Est-ce que tu crois que l'italien nous recherche? Peut-être qu'il sait que tu n'es pas mort? » , « Qu'est-ce que l'italien t'as vraiment fait, avec cette lumière? Est-ce que c'était très douloureux? Quel connard, bon sang quel connard… », « Est-ce que tu crois que tu reverras Zeus? Il voulait que tu reviennes l'aider, non? » …

- Hem…Sam?

- Oui?

Le plus jeune avait marqué un certain temps avant de répondre d'un ton assez brusque, et Dean perçu dans sa voix une note défensive qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y mettre. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

Quitte à rester enfermé avec son frère dans la voiture pendant cinq heures, autant que ça ne soit pas dans des conditions de merde…

Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Au contraire, il le fixait d'un air très concerné, une lueur farouche dans le regard. Ce regard que Dean connaissait bien et qui annonçait le début d'une guerre civile.

- Non, réponds, Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

C'aurait été trop beau. Dean venait d'emprunter cette voix prudente, celle qui annonçait _**le **_sujet détestable, celle que Sam ne pouvait plus supporter désormais. Mais maintenant que son aîné avait commencé à parler, autant qu'il termine, qu'ils en finissent.

Dean hésita une seconde avant d'obtempérer.

- Rien, j'te dis…C'est juste… Je sais que tu détestes que je relance cette conversation mais…

- Si la conversation a pour sujet: « Oh, Sam, raconte-moi comment c'était dans la cabane! », alors oui, je déteste, coupa Sam froidement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Il se serait bien avachi sur son siège pour parfaire sa posture boudeuse, mais ses genoux touchaient déjà la boîte à gants alors il se contenta de fusiller le paysage des yeux. Comme ça ne le soulagea pas le moins du monde, il éjecta la cassette de Zeppelin du lecteur K7, la balança sans pitié dans un espace creux de la portière et alluma la radio.

Les doigts de Dean se resserrèrent sur le volant. Il força son inspiration, expira en un soupir agacé.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il se fichait royalement de ses états d'âmes, Sam remonta un peu plus les bras sur sa poitrine, sans détacher le regard de l'immense étendue de rien du tout qui défilait à côté de lui.

- Ca n'est pas avec un comportement comme ça qu'on va avancer, marmonna l'aîné dans sa barbe.

- Ca n'est pas en posant des questions débiles qu'on va avancer, répliqua le petit frère sur même ton, sans le regarder.

Dean sentit aussitôt la moutarde lui monter au nez, 'Sammy traumatisé à ne pas bousculer' ou pas.

- Tu…Bon sang, Sam! Tu ne comprends rien, c'est pas vrai! Je ne veux pas t'emmerder, ok? Je ne veux pas que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé dans cette putain de cabane! Je veux juste que tu me parles! Que tu arrêtes de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! Parce que si tu crois que tu vas aller mieux en te renfermant sur toi-même, tu te plantes complètement!

Dean avait presque crié, et les mots atteignirent instantanément leur cible, laquelle s'était instinctivement collée le plus près possible de la portière.

- J't'ai rien demandé, se défendit Sam, qui regarda son frère d'un air si profondément blessé qu'on aurait dit un vrai chagrin.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux, sur le moment.

Dean se radoucit.

- Ca n'est pas le problème, Sam, et tu le sais très bien, arrête de jouer les idiots. Le problème, c'est que tu penses que tout va s'arranger si tu t'enfermes entre quatre murs en t'assurant que je ne vais pas passer par-dessus pour venir taper la causette.

Il marqua une pause, espérant que Sam réagirait. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Nerveux, le grand frère choisit soigneusement ses mots avant d'enchaîner:

- Excuse-moi, Sammy. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, surtout pas. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, je sais que ça doit faire un mal de chien mais…

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens. Pas la moindre, répliqua le petit frère avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix, à peine conscient de son mensonge.

- Alors explique-moi!

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Sam quand il murmura:

- Laisse-moi tranquille…

Ce fut exactement ce que Dean fit: il le laissa tranquille. Mais un quart d'heure de musique classique plus tard (il soupçonnait fortement Sammy d'avoir mis cette station exprès pour l'emmerder), il ne put faire autre chose que demander:

- Ca t'ennuierais de changer la radio?

- Je croyais que j'avais le droit de choisir, faudrait savoir.

Dean retint de justesse le juron qui lui brûla les lèvre. Sam avait le don de retourner ses paroles contre lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était énervé? Très bien, il n'aurait d'autre choix que celui de subir sa mauvaise humeur sans broncher. Mais pas indéfiniment, ça c'était certain. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'abcès devrait être percé.

« C'est mal partit pour l'anniversaire, songea-t-il avec amertume. Très, très mal partit… »

Comme Dean ne disait plus un mot, Sam l'observa à la dérobée.

Et il se sentit instantanément coupable et ridicule devant l'expression déconfite de son grand frère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui réponde comme ça? C'est vrai, après tout Dean essayait seulement de l'aider.

« Parce que tu veux t'en sortir tout seul, lui rappela la petite voix de sa conscience. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de ce qui te passe par la tête, et ça te met en rogne de savoir qu'il a totalement raison dans tout ce qu'il vient de dire ».

Sam pinça les lèvres, et finit par laisser mollement retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Après une demi seconde d'hésitation, il saisit une cassette au hasard dans la boîte à gants et l'inséra dans le lecteur.

- Tu aurais pu laisser, tu sais…lâcha Dean, qui n'en pensait pas un mot mais trouva l'occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. Si c'est le genre de trucs que tu aimes écouter, fais-toi plaisir.

Sam se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Un instant, il avait craint que Dean lui obéisse et ne lui adresse plus la parole de tout le trajet.

Une esquisse de sourire souleva la commissure de ses lèvres et il avoua:

- Je ne suis pas très fan, mais merci, j'apprécie ta grande générosité.

- Allez, insista Dean avec le sourire entendu du type a qui on la fait pas. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne me moquerai pas, t'as parfaitement le droit d'aimer ça. Si tu te rappelles, j'aimais bien « Babar » avant.

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'_avant, _c'était il y a vingt ans. Petit 1, parce que le but précis de cette fascinante conversation était que Sam admette aimer des musiques de filles, et petit 2, ça n'était pas comme si Sam le soupçonnait d'admirer encore l'éléphant vert, de toute façon. Il avait plutôt intérêt.

Le plus jeune émit un reniflement amusé.

- Laisse tomber Dean, si tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire dire un truc aussi débile, tu peux toujours courir. Et puis tu peux m'expliquer le rapport entre la musique classique et Babar?

- Y'a de la musique dans Babar.

Dean ne le dit pas mais son frère entendit malgré tout le « espèce de débile » qui suivait la fin de la phrase.

- C'est ça, fit Sam en étirant sa nuque comme il le pouvait. Et il y en a aussi dans les films pornos, ça n'est pas pour autant que tous les gamins de la terre regardent une partie de jambes en l'air avant de dormir.

- Pas comme _certaines_ fillettes qui regardent _certaines _vidéos en cachette en écoutant _certaines_ musiques de mauviettes, remarqua Dean avec son plus bel air innocent.

- Pff, n'importe quoi, pouffa Sam. De toute façon, je te signale que même si j'aimais ce genre de musique, _même si_, ce qui, je le répète au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris, n'est pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire. Je supporte bien ton rock préhistorique, moi.

Sam connaissait parfaitement les risques d'un tel blasphème, et la conversation prit une dimension si loufoque qu'il en oublia totalement ses sombres pensées.

Plus tard, il raconta à Dean - lequel ne se lassait pas de rabattre le sujet « Sam va chercher sa musique dans le grenier des mémés » - la raison de son aversion pour la fameuse musique classique.

Il l'avait en horreur, peut-être même plus que Dean, depuis ce fameux jour où Shawn, son meilleur ami à la fac, lui avait lancé un stupide pari. « Si Jessica est toujours pendue à ton bras la semaine prochaine, tu devras faire trois fois le tour du campus dans ma Jag, Clara Schumann à fond la caisse ». Sam avait accepté, déjà parce qu'il était complètement épuisé ce soir là et n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Shawn, et aussi parce qu'il était certain que la jeune fille l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie. Ils se fréquentaient depuis à peine cinq jours, et déjà il avait réussi à lui casser un doigt. Pas sciemment, il l'avait seulement retenue un peu trop brusquement par la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser une route grouillant de voiture pour rejoindre plus vite le café d'en face, mais ça ne changeait rien au problème: _**il **_lui avait _**cassé **_un doigt.

Mais la semaine suivante, pour son plus grand bonheur, Jessica avait toujours voulu de lui. Pour son plus grand malheur, Shawn n'avait pas perdu un instant pour venir lui tapoter l'épaule, affichant un sourire narquois faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

La mort dans l'âme, Sam avait grimpé dans la Jag.

« Mmm, Saaam! avait soufflé Shawn sur un tel ton d'extase qu'on l'aurait dit à deux doigt d'avoir un orgasme. Mets ce cd dans le lecteur, tu veux?

Sam n'avait même pas fait semblant d'être dégoûté. Depuis deux ans qu'il supportait ce sociopathe invétéré, il en aurait fallu bien davantage pour le surprendre.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter tes paris débiles», avait-t-il grincé .

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, ma poule! »

Shawn était de ceux qui se fichent royalement d'être détesté de tous. Au contraire, il semblait adorer cet état de fait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait conduit innocemment sous le regard soit agacé, soit franchement furibond, soit amusé ou juste résigné d'une centaine d'étudiants, fenêtres ouvertes afin de faire profiter le plus possible son petit monde de l'atroce musique. Il aurait tout à fait pu obliger Sam à conduire tout seul, après tout c'était les termes du contrat, mais non. Il avait largement préféré l'accompagner, histoire de transformer un moment des plus ridicule en honte monumentale.

Et lorsque Clara Schumann avait crié en allemand, lorsqu'un petit groupe de professeurs sortant du campus avaient concentré son attention vers eux, l'air d'avoir avalé un cactus de travers, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de disparaitre au fond de son siège sous les yeux ravis de son meilleur ami - lequel braillait à tue-tête un américain germanisé absolument abominable - Sam avait décidé qu'il n'écouterait plus jamais de musique classique de sa vie.

* * *

Sur les coups de midi, Dean proposa de faire une halte. Il était affamé et se damnerait volontiers pour une bière bien fraiche.

Il fut surprit par la réponse de son frère, d'autant que ce dernier avait déclaré dix minutes plus tôt qu'il avait besoin de s'arrêter pour pisser.

- T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas attendre d'arriver à l'hôtel pour manger? On n'en a plus pour longtemps, pas la peine de s'arrêter tu ne crois pas?

Il dit cela doucement, comme s'il savait que la réponse à cette question était une grenade prête à exploser.

Dean le regarda comme s'il délirait complètement.

- Plus pour longtemps? On en a encore pour trois heures de route, Sam TROIS heures. (Dean insista lourdement sur le 'trois'). Je ne tiens pas à claquer sur le volant parce que j'ai pas nourri la machine.

- Bon…Ok, comme tu veux, dit Sam d'un ton qu'il voulu léger.

En réalité, il avait plutôt envie de supplier Dean de continuer à conduire. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce que Dean n'aurait pas compris.

Il dut se forcer pour descendre de l'impala, et la distance qui séparait la portière du restaurant lui parut faire au moins mille kilomètres.

Même de loin, il devinait aux ombres derrière les vitres du petit restaurant que c'était plein à craquer. Une foule de gens, pleins de gens qui allaient forcément tourner la tête vers lui à un moment ou un autre, le regarder, le juger.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter ça. Pas encore. Il lui fallait du temps, plus de temps.

Une fois que Dean eut contourné la voiture pour se mettre à côté de lui, l'incitant d'un regard à se mettre à marcher, Sam voulu parler; cependant, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il avait la gorge trop sèche pour produire le moindre son. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et le dévisagea en s'efforçant de ne pas trop laisser paraître son inquiétude.

- Sam? Il y a un problème?

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge. Oui, il y avait un problème. Un énorme, même.

- Non, non, aucun problème.

Et il offrit à son frère un sourire totalement artificiel pour le lui prouver. Si Dean eût quelques doutes, il n'en laissa rien paraître et lui sourit en retour. Puis il s'avança à pas rapides vers le restaurant comme s'il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du double burger qu'il allait dévorer. Sam hésita encore quelques secondes, puis lui emboîta le pas.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit établissement, Sam eut toutes les peines du monde à résister à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Ca n'était pas gorgé de monde, non, c'était plein à craquer, et les effluves de fritures mêlés à l'odeur âcre de la transpiration lui agressèrent les narines.

Mais déjà, Dean lui décochait un regard impatient avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Et Sam, qui se rappela que son frère détenait les clefs de l'impala, n'eut d'autre choix que celui de le suivre s'il ne voulait pas faire office de plante verte.

Il dut se répéter un million de fois qu'il n'était pas paranoïaque alors qu'il serpentait entre les tables sous le regard creux ou appréciateur de quelques mangeurs. Lorsqu'enfin Dean trouva une table libre, Sam se jeta sur l'une des chaises comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Eh, t'es sûr que ça va? s'enquit Dean alors que son jeune frère s'emparait un peu trop brusquement de la carte des menus. Je te sens un peu nerveux…

- Oui, oui, super. Au fait, tu as une idée de l'endroit où on dort cette nuit? Motel, comme d'habitude?

Dean ne fut pas dupe de la façon peu subtile dont son petit frère venait de changer de conversation, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Non, pas comme d'habitude, Sammy, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Mais ne pose pas de question s'il te plais. C'est une surprise.

- Oh…Il y a une raison particulière?

Dean pensa une seconde que Sam se payait sa tête, mais il comprit en voyant son expression des plus sérieuses que ça n'était pas le cas. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié son propre anniversaire? Possible…Dans ce cas, songea-t-il avec satisfaction, la soirée qu'il allait lui offrir serait triplement plus appréciable.

- Tu verras bien.

Il mangea un bretzel mis gratuitement à la disposition des clients, le poussa dans sa bouche comme s'il essayait d'avaler sa paume.

- Ces trucs me dégoûtent, dit-il à Sam.

- Je vois ça.

- Je suis dans un restau, et je crève de faim…Il faut bien que je mange, Sammy. Fini les cacahuètes, trop gras, à ce qu'il paraît. Alors bonjour les bretzels. Et même pas de vrais bretzels, on dirait des merdes grillées. Regarde.

Il en mit un sous le nez de Sam, comme si ses narines avaient aussi le don de vision.

- Franchement, il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça.

- Entièrement d'accord, fit Sam d'un ton sarcastique. Pas de cacahuètes dégoulinantes de cholestérol, des bretzels trop cuits…C'est un crime contre l'humanité.

- C'est ça, toi tu t'en fous t'es herbivore, marmonna Dean avant d'enfourner un deuxième biscuit dans sa bouche. Bon, tu bois quoi? Et ne commande pas ton verre de lait ici, c'est gênant.

Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une jeune serveuse se planta devant eux, calepin à la main.

- 'Prendrez quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trainante, sans s'encombrer d'une formule de politesse aussi stupide que « bonjour ».

Dean dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lorgner la poitrine débordante qui s'agitait sous son nez. C'était aussi difficile que s'empêcher de se gratter après une piqure de moustique.

- Une bière, dit-il finalement, Budweiser. Et deux, non trois cheeseburgers.

La serveuse griffonna la commande sur son calepin, et leva les yeux sur Sam.

- Et vous?

- Une salade verte.

Elle le toisa d'un regard de ruminant en faisant claquer la bulle de son chewing-gum.

- Mmm-okay, la boisson? Une bière aussi? Budweiser, Copper, Samichlau ou un truc de tapette?

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds et jeta un regard surprit à Dean, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Une grenadine, merci, dit-il du bout des lèvres, se doutant légèrement que ce produit devait figurer en tête de la liste des « trucs de tapette ».

La serveuse le regarda comme s'il venait de commander une serviette hygiénique.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'en allait pas tout de suite? Il fallait se saouler comme un tordu et se goinfrer comme un porc pour avoir le droit de rester là ou quoi?

Dean réprima un petit rire, et décida de venir à son secours.

- Merci, mademoiselle, ce sera tout.

Et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire d'enfant sage qui mange-sa-soupe-aime-sa-maman.

La jeune femme adressa un petit sourire à Sam. Puis elle en adressa un Dean qui, par comparaison, eut l'air de lui exploser les lèvres, avant de tourner les talons.

- J't'avais prévenu, Sammy.

Les petites rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Sam s'estompaient doucement. Ce dernier fit mine d'ignorer l'expression goguenarde et embraya sur un sujet autrement plus productif.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bobby?

Le sourire de Dean fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Non, toujours pas.

Il avait acheté un nouveau portable, avait appelé le vieux chasseur une bonne dizaine de fois, sans succès.

- Il ne peut-être pas répondre d'où il est, suggéra Sam doucement. Peut-être qu'il est sur une affaire importante et qu'il n'a pas le temps de répondre…

- On parle de Bobby, Sam. S'il savait qu'on a essayé de l'appeler une centaine de fois, il aurait rappelé depuis longtemps, pressé par le temps ou pas.

Sam hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en va en croisade sans prévenir personne.

Septique, le plus jeune posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton sur sa paume.

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas chez lui directement? Pour vérifier…

- Tu délires? Hors de question que je conduise toute la nuit, hé oh!

- Je peux prendre le volant, si c'est ça le problème…dit Sam prudemment.

- Non, pas question. Tant que tu n'es pas complètement remis, interdiction formelle de poser tes grosses mains sur mon volant. Et puis on aura tout le temps d'aller le voir demain, ajouta-t-il alors que Sam levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je SUIS remis, Dean.

Le ton n'était pas froid, mais pas franchement chaleureux non plus.

- Ouais, mais pas encore assez.

Le regard que l'aîné lança à son frère signifia clairement: « Ne discute pas, Sam, tu perds ton temps ». Ce que l'incroyable tête de mule qu'il était fut incapable de faire, évidemment.

- Et selon tes critères, je serai _remis_ dans combien de temps?

- Quand tu ne seras plus obligé de prendre des médocs, pour commencer.

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'en prendre, mentit-il. On avait dit que j'en prendrais pendant une semaine, pas trois mois. Et de toute façon c'est presque cicatrisé.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Dean poussa un petit soupir agacé.

- Voilà, t'es en plein dedans. Presque. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu prends ce traitement, gros malin? Quatre jours. On est le 8 mai.

Sam devait s'imaginer en train d'afficher une expression dignement énervée, mais aux yeux de Dean il avait plutôt l'air d'un bel emmerdeur constipé.

- Je ne t'empêche pas de conduire pour le plaisir, ok? Ces trucs te font somnoler, je ne tiens pas vraiment à mourir empalé à une branche d'arbre. Dans deux semaines, si tout va bien, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux, mais en attendant tu as plutôt intérêt à te reposer. C'est clair ?

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, les lèvres pincées et les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses mains, Dean répéta, plus fermement:

- Oh! C'est clair, Sam?

- Comme le verre.

Le ton était sarcastique, la posture indifférente. Dean leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et d'avoir en même temps envie de le tuer.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la serveuse qui déposa deux plateaux sur leur table. Dean se jeta sur la nourriture comme une bête fauve.

Sam planta sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade, la regarda d'un œil torve, puis la reposa. Avec un soupir, il commença à pianoter sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim, en fait. Sans doute l'effet des médicaments. Ou de l'énergumène en face de lui qui bâfrait son burger comme s'il l'avait attaqué personnellement. Ou du rire gras qui venait de résonner à son oreille, rappelant quelque adulte répugnant adressant une remontrance mineure à un enfant.

Il ne disait pas un mot, s'efforçant de focaliser ses pensées vers autre chose, dont l'idée rassurante qu'ils sauteraient dans l'impala dès que les deux, non plus qu'un maintenant, cheeseburger atterrirait dans l'estomac de son grand frère, quand ce dernier lui assena un petit coup de pied sous la table.

Dean avala l'énorme bouchée qui l'avait empêché de s'exprimer avec des mots.

- T'as pas faim?

- Non.

Sam repoussa son assiette, et avant que son aîné ne se mette à lui donnée la béquée il enchaîna, d'un ton un peu hésitant:

- Eh, Dean…Je voulais te dire…

Dean cessa un instant de mastiquer. Ce ton, cette expression embarrassée, il les connaissait bien. C'était les signes avant coureur d'un de ces chick flick moments dont son petit frère raffolait tant. Avant, en tous cas. Et, avec un sentiment de soulagement aussi curieux que déstabilisant, Dean s'aperçut qu'il était très impatient de connaître la suite du « Eh, Dean… ».

Aussi encouragea-t-il Sam d'un mouvement du menton.

- Oui?

Le petit frère semblait mal à l'aise, et il tarda un peu avant de dire comme on se jette à l'eau:

- Je voulais m'excuser pour…pour tout ça. (Il fit un geste vague de la main, jeta un coup d'œil à Dean pour visser à nouveau son regard sur la table). Je sais que je ne suis pas très facile à vivre en ce moment et…je suis désolé, voilà.

Il attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée avant d'ajouter, si doucement que Dean l'entendit à peine:

- Je sais que je devrais t'en parler. J'ai envie de le faire, j'en ai besoin mais…pas tout de suite, c'est tout.

Dean déglutit, il avait l'impression d'avoir un petit caillou dans la gorge.

- Excuses acceptées. Je ne suis pas toujours un modèle de perfection non plus donc…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Sam détourna les yeux qu'il venait à peine de lever sur lui, deux parfaits modèles de pudeur à la winchester.

Le cadet préfèrerait s'arracher un bras plutôt que de l'avouer mais à ce moment là, il avait presque envie de prendre son grand frère dans les bras, et de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses putains de peurs disparaissent. Non pas presque, songea-t-il alors que sa gorge se nouait. Très envie tout court. Mais pour éviter à son frère de subir ce qu'il appellerait un « trip gay », il se borna à briser le silence d'un simple:

- Merci.

Il y eut de nouveau ce rire gras qui tremblotait dans son oreille comme s'il émanait d'un tas de gelée fraichement démoulée, et Sam jeta un coup d'œil impatient vers le dernier cheeseburger.

Inconscient de l'apocalypse qui se jouait dans la tête de son frère, Dean lui sourit affectueusement.

- Pas de quoi, Sammy.

D'ordinaire, ces excuses l'auraient gêné plus qu'autre chose, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il les acceptait comme on accepte une trêve après la bataille. Et puis la perspective que Sam avait l'intention de s'ouvrir à lui, même si ce « pas tout de suite » signifiait « dans trois mois » délivrait ses épaules d'un poids considérable.

Il avait relancé la discussion, parlait de tout et de rien avec Sam qui, il en était particulièrement heureux, ne se perdit pas une seule fois dans ses pensées - visage fermé et regard indéchiffrable - comme cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, quand deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années avec les mêmes casquettes des Yankees s'arrêtèrent près de leur table, balayant la salle du regard à la recherche de place libres.

L'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil au verre presque vide de Sam, puis aux miettes de Dean, et poussa un soupir fort peu discret.

- Impressionnant, commenta Dean. Vous vous êtes beaucoup entraîné?

L'homme ne parut pas l'entendre. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui soupira à son tour.

- C'est contagieux, observa l'aîné qui, comme pour renouveler le test, enfourna une petite poignée de bretzels dans sa bouche et se mis à mâcher bruyamment.

- Je trouve certains comportements tout à fait inconvenants, pas toi? lança l'un des deux amis à l'autre.

Dean gratifia son frère d'un grand sourire plein de miettes.

- Inconvenant, répéta-t-il. Ils aimeraient me traiter de gros connard, mais ils préfèrent dire « inconvenant ». C'est plus dans leur style. (Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes, qui prenaient soin de les ignorer). Je me trompe?

Ils soupirèrent de plus belle.

- Mmm, fit Dean, comme si cette réaction le confortait dans ses certitudes.

- Dean, fit Sam d'un ton de reproche, même s'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à dissimuler un sourire. Laisse-tomber d'accord? On a fini de toute façon.

- Quoi? Mais j'ai encore soif, moi! s'indigna l'aîné.

- On a une bouteille d'eau dans la voiture.

- Tu parles, avec cette chaleur elle doit être chaude comme de la pisse.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux commander un verre au comptoir, allez, viens.

Le petit frère s'interrompit pour lâcher un sourire un-peu-excédé-mais-néanmoins-décidé-à-bien-faire. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, grommela Dean, qui sentait venir les yeux de cocker mouillés s'il avait le malheur de refuser.

Sam se leva, et fit un geste embarrassé vers leur plateaux.

- Laisse, Sammy. Les frères, là, s'en chargeront. (Il croisa le regard du premier) Pas vrai, mon cœur?

Sans répondre, son interlocuteur reporta son attention sur le comptoir.

- Mouais, dit Dean avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La solidarité masculine, Sam, c'est merveilleux.

Quand les Winchesters sortirent, les deux hommes se tenaient toujours près de la table. Leur plateau dans les mains, ils peaufinaient l'art du soupir en attendant qu'on vienne débarrasser.

_**TBC...**_

_Le dernier chapitre (et cette fois ce sera vraiment le dernier) sera riche en émotions, beaucoup plus que les autres en tous cas. Soirée Deanesque, réaction de Sam, confession...etc obligent._

_A la prochaine, bis!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Note:

Je reviens de vacances (fiouu! Ca fait mal de rentrer dans le nord quand on s'est éclaté au soleil, j'ai froiiiiiiid! ^^)

Je vous demande d'oublier tout ce que j'ai écris à la fin du chapitre 8. A savoir que le chapitre serait le dernier, etc…

Oui parce qu'en fait, ce chapitre n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que je devais poster au départ. Pas grand-chose en tous cas. Mon ordi à méchamment bugué le mois dernier, et j'ai perdu tout mes fichiers. En relisant ma fic dans sa totalité, j'ai décidé que la fin devait être différente de celle que j'avais prévu en écrivant pour la première fois le chapitre 9. En fait, je repars sur mon idée de base, celle que j'avais quand l'envie de confronter les Winchesters avec des psychopathes a commencé à me poursuivre.

Voilà, donc vous allez lire un chapitre tout neuf, qui ne me plaît pas plus ni moins que l'ancien, mais je crois que je suis contente de la tournure que prend l'histoire. D'ailleurs, le titre n'aurait pas eu de sens si je n'étais pas reparti sur ma première idée.

Bonne lecture j'espère, merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca fait chaud au cœur, toujours =)

* * *

Avec un soupir qui ressemblait à celui du Grand Méchant Loup devant la maison des Trois Petits Cochons, Sam s'engouffra dans la chambre de motel. Comme s'il venait de frôler trente fois la mort entre le restaurant et la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, songea Dean qui le regarda lâcher sa veste sur son lit avant de voler comme une flèche vers la salle de bain.

Dix secondes plus tard, le bruit du jet d'eau se fit entendre et Dean fixa un moment la porte qui venait de se refermer. Troisième douche de la journée. Et on était en début d'après midi.

Le grand frère n'avait pas besoin d'être extra lucide pour deviner ce qui pouvait pousser Sam à agir ainsi…comment se sentir propre après avoir été le jouet d'un violeur? Pire, deux?

Néanmoins, Sam semblait aller mieux. Bon, pas de quoi sacrifier une chèvre, mais l'amélioration de son état mental était indéniable. Etat mental…Dean se fit l'effet de comparer son petit frère à un psychopathe ou une mamie qui perd la boule et se sentit étrangement coupable. Traumatisme. C'était un traumatisme. Sam avait vécu une expérience de violence hors norme au cours de laquelle son intégrité physique et psychique avait pris un énorme coup de massue. L'aîné pensa sans humour que son frère pouvait parfaitement illustrer la définition de ce mot à la con.

Il s'assit sur son lit au draps défaits - et qui devaient le rester pour longtemps - tendit le bras pour attraper son radio-réveil et alluma la radio. Régla le son à un volume acceptable afin que Sam ne saute pas sur ce prétexte pour s'énerver en sortant de l'eau, puis enfin s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas. Une fois de plus il appela Bobby, et une fois de plus tomba sur le répondeur. Il commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. Le lendemain lui et Sam se rendraient directement chez leur vieil ami; avec un peu de chance il avait juste un problème avec son téléphone et tardait à le réparer. Dans tous les cas ils en apprendraient certainement plus sur place.

Sans y penser, Dean porta deux doigts à son crâne, là où la balle l'avait effleuré, et caressa doucement la cicatrice qui le démangeait encore trop vivement par moment.

Oui, Sam avait sourit aujourd'hui. Mieux que ça, il avait rit. Encore mieux que ça, il avait lancé quelque vannes. Vaseuses et sans trop de convictions pour la plupart, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Et puis il lui avait promis de lui parler du « sujet tabou » quand il serait prêt. Et ça, c'était un grand pas en avant dans la mission « aider Sammy à redevenir Sammy » que s'était imposé le grand frère.

Lequel se sentit sourire tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du papier peint délabré recouvrant les murs.

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Sam allait passer une très bonne soirée, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Il le lui dirait une fois qu'il serait rentré de la petite boutique où il avait commandé l'un de ses cadeaux. Il devait y passer à 16h. Et il n'était que 14h07. Il avait le temps de réfléchir et de peaufiner ses plans pour que tout soit parfait, en attendant.

Le jeune homme décortiquait soigneusement chaque étape de la soirée, ajoutant dans un coin de son cerveau des « trucs faisables mais pas obligatoires », dans un autre des « trucs indispensables », et était en train de dresser la liste des « trucs à ne _surtout pas _faire » quand Sam sortit de la salle de bain en demandant:

- C'est quoi le titre de la musique? Tu peux monter un peu le son?

Il étouffa bâillement dans son poing et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche des vêtements que son frère avait ramené du lavomatic.

- T'as oublié? demanda Dean avec surprise, tout en tournant le bouton volume. Celle-là, tu as _oublié_?

En réalité il était plus étonné par le sourire ravi de Sam et son désir d'augmenter le son d'une chanson que _lui _aimait - Dean avait cru leur goûts respectifs en matière de musique voués à un affrontement aussi sanglant qu'éternel - que par l'oubli en lui-même.

Mais n'empêche que ne pas se rappeler le titre de cette merveille auditive était une insulte à l'humanité.

- Bon, tu accouches ou t'attends que je fasse la recherche moi-même?

Sam tourna le dos à Dean le temps d'enfiler de quoi couvrir ses jambes, et se pencha à côté de son lit pour farfouiller dans son sac. Il en retira des compresses, de l'alcool et des bandes soigneusement roulées, puis s'assit du bout des fesses à droite de son frère.

- « Peace of Mind », de Boston, répondit ce dernier, la mine préoccupée. Tu veux que je m'en occupe?

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, comprit à son regard qu'il faisait référence à l'opération « changement des pansements », et secoua la tête.

- Non c'est bon, merci.

Et il entreprit de défaire les bandes humides et tachées de sang qui entouraient son torse.

Dean plissa les lèvres, mais n'insista pas.

Il savait que Sam allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus rien avoir à lui demander de ce genre pendant les dix prochains mois minimums, maintenant qu'il était capable de se servir à nouveau efficacement de ses dix doigts. Et il respectait ce choix, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas tout à fait. Après tout, lui-même ne savait pas trop quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait dû dépendre de son frère pour les actions les plus élémentaires, comme par exemple se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes ou encore prendre une douche, pendant plus d'une journée. Il ne serait pas sortit indemne de l'expérience, ça c'était certain…

Mais comme cela faisait pratiquement deux minutes que Sam se battait avec la bouteille d'alcool qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir malgré les « connasse, tu vas t'ouvrir? », « Putain…rhââ! Foutue bouteille de merde! » dont il l'abreuvait tout bas, Dean se leva avec un petit sourire.

- Donne-moi ça, andouille. Tu vas te casser les dents.

Oui, parce que Sam, bien décidé à mater la saleté-de-machine-à-la-con qui l'offensait personnellement, s'acharnait maintenant sur le bouchon à coups de mâchoires comme s'il représentait son pire ennemi.

- Buuerrk, t'as foutu de la bave partout sur le bouchon, c'est malin!

Sam regarda sans sourciller son frère et sa grimace de type qui s'aperçoit qu'il vient d'avaler un cafard.

- Va-y, ouvre là toi, on verra si tu…

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase: Dean venait de tourner le bouchon avec une facilité déconcertante, en moins d'une seconde et sans broncher, et Sam se sentit comme le dernier des demeurés.

- Comment t'as fais? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux, comme si Dean avait passé un pacte avec Lucifer en cours de route pour être sûr de réussir son coup.

- J'ai _appuyé _en tournant, Sammy. C'est écrit sur l'emballage, répondit le grand frère avec un large sourire qui n'avait rien de très flatteur. Comme la bouteille qu'on a acheté la dernière fois. Et celle d'encore avant. Oh! Et celle d'encore avant et…

- Oui mais non, coupa Sam avec son sourire pincé qui disait: tu-peux-dire-ce-que-tu-veux-moi-je-dis-que-j'ai-raison! C'est toujours toi qui as besoin de l'alcool en premier, c'est toi qui ouvres les bouteilles. Donc je répète: je ne pouvais pas deviner.

Le jeune homme se traita intérieurement de gros abruti pour oser lâcher une énormité pareil. Vraiment, si Dean ne le prenait pas encore tout à fait pour un débile mental, il avait le droit de le penser maintenant.

Conscient que cette conversation hautement philosophique ne prendrait jamais fin s'il continuait à répondre - Sam avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir avoir réponse à tout - Dean chassa l'expression railleuse de son visage et embraya sur un autre sujet.

- Dis, Sammy. Ce soir, tu penses être capable de veiller un peu, ou tu préfères dormir?

- Ca dépend, dit Sam sans lever le nez de sa tâche, pourquoi?

- Oh…Eh bien j'aimerais bien qu'on fête ton anniversaire. Un peu en retard mais…

- Oh! Mais oui, c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié!

Il y avait bien pensé une fois, lorsque Clayton le lui avait gentiment signalé, mais depuis…disons qu'il avait eu d'autres préoccupations.

Il serra les dents et commença à désinfecter les plaies qui peinaient à cicatriser. Ca faisait un mal de chien, bon sang, il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ça. Qui le pouvait, d'un autre côté? Essayez de nettoyer une profonde incision de cutter avec de l'alcool. Si vous n'avez pas l'impression de frire comme une côtelette sur une grille, c'est que votre système nerveux a un sérieux problème.

- Alors? s'impatienta Dean, qu'est-ce que tu décides?

- Hein? fit Sam entre deux petits halètements, visiblement trop concentré à ravaler sa douleur pour suivre la conversation.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Et ne discute pas! prévint Dean alors que Sam - qui venait tout juste de tendre une main vers les bandes - ouvrait une grande bouche contrariée. Tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre le bandage correctement, laisse-toi faire.

- Mais n'importe quoi! Bien sûr que si je peux.

Dean sentait poindre l'agacement dans la voix du plus jeune, mais décida qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Parce que:

- Oui, tu peux. Mais tu en aura pour une demi heure et tu vas te faire mal pour rien. Allez, chht, économise tes forces, Barbie. Laisse faire le maître.

Sam émit un son à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le grognement et lança un coup de coude dans les côtes du _maître _pour la forme. Parce qu'au fond il était forcé de donner raison à son frère sur ce point: appliquer des bandes sur quelqu'un lui était d'une simplicité enfantine mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de reproduire la même chose sur lui-même, c'était une autre paire de manche. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait passer les bandes dans le dos. C'était là qu'il se faisait mal. Systématiquement, une bande ripait sur la blessure pendant qu'il en passait une extrémité dans son dos, et c'était très, très douloureux.

- Pour l'anniversaire, écoutes, j'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer. Je pense qu'on n'est pas obligé de le fêter vraiment. Je n'ai plus huit ans, alors…

Dean leva les yeux au plafond, comme pour le prendre à témoin.

- Mon Dieu…Comme si c'a avait un rapport. Je ne te parle pas de faire une boom, d'inviter cent quarante personnes et de trémousser tes grosses fesses sur du Britney toute la nuit. Je te parle de passer une soirée géniale avec ton merveilleux grand frère, de fêter ce grand évènement dignement pour changer. Tu as vingt-trois ans, Sammy. Ne compte pas sur moi pour regarder un téléfilm minable en mangeant une pizza minable dans cette chambre minable.

- Mes grosses fesses t'emmerdent, signala Sam en ponctuant sa phrase d'une pichenette sur le front de son frère. Bon, je veux bien alors, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de choisir de rester dans la chambre minable, apparemment.

Dean lui cola une petite tape derrière la tête par principe et glissa dans son dos pour être sûr de poser les bandes à la perfection.

- Parce que tu en as envie?

Sam perçut le soupçon d'inquiétude qui planait dans la question, et rassura aussitôt l'interessé:

- Non, non pas spécialement. Eh, je peux savoir ce que tu as prévu?

- Non. C'est une surprise, répondit Dean de sa voix la plus suave.

La grimace que Sam n'arrivait pas à réprimer depuis que Dean avait commencé le soin se mua une seconde en sourire.

- J'ai hâte de découvrir cette _surprise, _dit-il en imitant le ton de son aîné_. _Dis, t'as bientôt fini?

- Parle pas comme ça, on dirait une nympho en manque. Et arrête de te plaindre, j'ai à peine commencé! protesta Dean, alors qu'il se plaçait face à son frère.

Sam se retint de répliquer qu'il avait l'impression d'être saucissonné, et que ça faisait un peu mal. Dean s'occupait de lui sans rechigner depuis des jours, et il le faisait très bien, il aurait été ingrat de pleurnicher pour un pansement un poil trop serré.

* * *

A 15h30, Dean se leva avec grand plaisir de la chaise depuis laquelle il supportait avec bravoure les inepties qui passaient à la télévision. Sam était affalé sur son lit depuis bientôt une heure, et ne sembla même pas remarquer que son frère se levait, trop occupé à baver sur son oreiller.

Dean s'approcha de lui avec l'intention de le réveiller pour l'avertir de son départ, hésita, puis finit par tourner les talons. Si les malheurs de Félicie la milliardaire avaient réussi à endormir son frère, autant le laisser, il avait besoin de recouvrer ses forces.

L'aîné griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier et le déposait bien en évidence sur son lit lorsque Sam poussa un grognement.

- Eh! dit le dormeur d'une voix alourdie par le sommeil quand ses yeux à demi-fermé rencontrèrent son frère. (Il se redressa sur les coudes) Tu vas où?

- Ah, tu te réveilles? Je vais chercher un truc. Pour ton anniversaire, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Dean afin que Sam ne se mette pas à le bombarder de questions. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Tu ne vas pas…, commença le petit frère avant de refermer sèchement la bouche sur le reste: _me laisser tout seul. _

Dean souleva un sourcil.

- Non rien, se reprit Sam en le suivant des yeux jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque Dean referma celle-ci derrière lui, le plus jeune dut résister à une très forte envie de se précipiter sur ses talons.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux. Et Sam, planté devant la porte, n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Le souffle court, il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa cage thoracique et sa gorge. Puis il finit par essayer de se résonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang? Tu n'es plus capable de rester seul cinq minutes, maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans cette chambre, de toute façon? Détends-toi, calme-toi à la fin! »

Finalement, il prit une longue inspiration et se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, il entreprit de calquer ses mouvements respiratoires sur le tic-tac du radio-réveil que Dean avait éteint par reflexe avant de sortir. Le rythme était rapide, mais sensiblement plus lent que la danse infernale de son cœur à l'instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit enfin le contrôle.

Un grand bruit de klaxon à l'extérieur l'aida à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il s'asseyait au bord du lit, et pressait doucement ses doigts sur ses paupières pour enrayer le stress et la fatigue lorsqu'un bruit sourd contre la porte le fit sursauter.

- Dean?

Aucune réponse. Sam fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Dean n'avait pas pour habitude de frapper brutalement à la porte de cette manière. En général, ils utilisaient le même code, tous les deux: un petit coup, deux plus grand, un petit. Ou alors ils ne signalaient pas du tout leur entrée. Et il venait à peine de partir…

Alors qui était-ce? Une femme de chambre?

Sam se leva prudemment et avança vers la porte. A tout hasard, il répéta:

- Dean? C'est toi?

Le deuxième coup frappé à la porte fut si assourdissant que Sam fit aussitôt machine arrière, comme un chaton qui s'aperçoit qu'il vient de sauter sur une ombre.

Son cœur s'était remit à battre plus vite; il sentait une fine pellicule de transpiration inonder son dos et ses bras. Si ça n'avait été que le bruit, il aurait simplement eut un sursaut…mais il y avait tout le reste. Cette peur sourde qui prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

Et si c'était Clayton? _Il est mort! _

_Il a des amis…Et d'autres types veulent notre peau…_

Les lèvres pincées, les narines frémissantes, il palpa instinctivement l'arrière de son jean, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé son 45. sous son oreiller. Presque sur la pointe des pieds, il alla le chercher, et s'avança à nouveau vers la porte. Il approcha une main hésitante vers la poignée…et la tournait lorsqu'il se souvint brusquement que la porte possédait un petit trou, conçu exprès pour les petites choses terrifiées dans son genre. Le souffle court, il y risqua un œil.

A ce moment là, il vit une forme beaucoup plus imposante que celle d'une femme normalement constituée se profiler derrière le mince rempart qui les séparait.

Un pic à glace de terreur pure vint s'enfoncer directement dans son cerveau. Il n'avait nul besoin de voir le visage. Même à travers le voilage il avait reconnu la silhouette, le port…et la masse musculaire, bien sûr.

Le parfum du miel, puissant, douceâtre et écœurant envahit sa bouche.

Il relâcha la poignée de la porte, mais un instant trop tard.

Le verrouillage avait sauté avec un clic, et immédiatement, l'homme qui se tenait devant enfonça la porte; Sam, bousculé, recula en trébuchant sur un sac abandonné par terre. Il fit des moulinets avec les bras pour conserver l'équilibre et réussit à faire tomber, au passage, les vêtements accrochés au porte-manteau planté contre le mur.

Clayton entra, enveloppé dans sa propre poche d'air froid. Il avança lentement, comme s'il disposait de tout son temps, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il tenait à la main un numéro de « The Nation », impeccablement roulé sur lui-même. Il le leva comme un bâton.

- Je t'ai apporté le journal, Sweety, lâcha-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Toujours à terre, Sam brandit son arme à deux mains et la pointa sur Clayton.

- N'avance pas!

Il avait voulu crier d'un ton menaçant, mais sa voix lui parut aussi pitoyable que sa posture: étranglée, impuissante.

- Tu peux tirer, Sammy. Va-y, fais-toi plaisir… Mais je t'informe avec regret que ça ne servira à rien: je suis déjà mort, je te rappelle…ton petit enculé de frère m'a tué. C'est écrit là-dedans. (Clayton tapota de l'index la première page du journal, et la parcouru rapidement des yeux). « Dans les grandes lignes, ça dit que mon corps et celui de Thomas ont été retrouvé dans et à côté de ta cabane, Sammy. Et que plein de ssssang qui ne nous appartiens pas imbibe encore les planches…ils ne savent pas encore à qui il appartient. Ils recherchent activement les assassins…A mon avis je devrais leur donner un coup de pouce; qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il avait une voix étrangement lointaine, comme si elle parvenait à Sam à travers un épais carreau de vitre.

- J'ai voulu payer le garçon, mais il a préféré partir, je me demande pourquoi.

Il s'avança vers les lits, c'est-à-dire vers Sam, qui pressa la détente, visant le front. Il savait que c'était inutile au moment même où il le faisait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur et de surprise lorsque la balle traversa la tête de Clayton pour aller se loger droit dans le mur. _C'est un esprit, sombre idiot, un esprit! Comment est-ce qu'on liquide un esprit, d'après toi? _

Du fer, il lui fallait du fer. Cramer les os de Clayton n'était pas vraiment dans ses possibilités, alors s'il pouvait au moins le repousser… _Et où trouver un truc en fer dans cette putain de chambre, hein?_

Le jeune homme se redressa fébrilement sur les coudes, et se mit sur ses pieds sous le regard vaguement amusé de Jeff Clayton.

Il battit en retraite vers la fenêtre, tournant vers l'esprit, le fantôme ou quoi que ce soit, l'œil exorbité d'un enfant terrifié, le même regard qui l'habitait quelques nuits plus tôt…

_Je dois imaginer ça, ou bien alors c'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar tellement horrible qu'à côté, celui de l'autre nuit a l'air d'un doux rêve._

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Terrifiant, oui; un cauchemar, non. Sam eut le temps d'espérer être devenu fou, en fin de compte. Etre cinglé n'était peut-être pas de tout repos, mais rien ne pouvait être aussi affreux que cette monstruosité à forme humaine qui venait d'entrer dans sa propre chambre.

Le plafond de la pièce était haute, et Sam était grand, mais Clayton avait dut se pencher pour franchir le seuil et ses cheveux effleuraient presque le plafond. Cela signifiait qu'il mesurait plus de deux mètres dix, ce dont Sam ne se rappelait absolument pas. Il se souvenait clairement qu'il l'avait trouvé très grand, mais pas à ce point.

_Un homme peu grandir s'il devient un esprit? _se demanda-t-il, en pleine incohérence.

Le corps de Clayton se dissimulait dans un imperméable de la couleur rouille de vieux tuyaux de canalisation. Il avait une peau à la blancheur de la craie. Son visage étroit possédait toujours une certaine beauté, mais il était également mort, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre ni la bonté, ni l'amour, ni la miséricorde. Sa bouche était encadrée de plis exprimant une autorité absolue et sans passion.

_Le bruit de la détonation, _songea soudain Sam avec un incroyable sentiment d'impuissance, _quelqu'un l'a forcément entendu! Pourquoi personne ne vient, pourquoi est-ce que…_

Clayton avait brusquement accéléré le pas, et Sam était maintenant acculé contre le mur, les yeux de Jeff sauvagement plantés dans les siens.

Des yeux qui semblaient être deux cercles d'argent qu'auraient troués deux petits plombs de chasse. Dépourvus de cils, ils étaient enchâssés dans une chair d'un rouge rosâtre paraissant prête à saigner. Une cicatrice zigzaguait au milieu de son front, là où la balle de Dean s'était enfoncé.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sam se sentit aussi petit et insignifiant qu'un insecte.

Il n'était pas humain, le frapper ne servait à rien. Si tant est qu'il soit capable de faire mal à cette masse de muscles géante - fut-elle vivante - de toute façon.

Il sentait une porte blindée, quelque part tout au fond de son esprit, qui se trouvait sur le point d'exploser. Pas un instant il ne pensa à fuir. L'idée de fuite se situait au-delà de ses capacités d'imagination. Il était de nouveau un enfant, un enfant enfermé dans cette cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt.

Et alors que Clayton approchait ses longs doigts ciselés vers son visage, ses jambes se dérobèrent subitement sous lui. Le jeune homme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, sa tête cogna douloureusement contre le mur.

Clayton interrompit net son geste et se mit brusquement à rire. Un rire sec, sans joie, une sorte de bruit aigu et désaccordé qui agressa les oreilles de Sam aussi sûrement que si on lui avait sifflé dedans avec un sifflet à s'en déchirer les poumons.

- Tu as peur, Sweety? Oh, mais tu as raison. Sweety, Sweety Sammy…

Dans son épouvante, Sam eut soudain envie de hurler en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles: « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Tais-toi! Tais-toi, putain! »

Au lieu de cela il essaya de se relever, sans succès: Si près de lui qu'il le frôlait à présent, Clayton le dominait de toute son immense taille, le fixant de haut avec une extrême froideur maintenant, l'air de le défier d'essayer de bouger d'un centimètre.

- Dans ton propre intérêt, je te conseille vivement de ne pas bouger, murmura-t-il finalement, à croire qu'il lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

La gorge de Sam était si sèche qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à articuler:

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Le visage de Clayton se fendit d'un sourire, qui aurait presque pu paraître sincère si les deux yeux qui le surplombait n'avaient pas été aussi glacials.

- Tu as été méchant, Sweety. Très, très méchant…(il prononçait ces mots avec application, détachant chaque syllabe comme si Sam était victime d'un léger retard mental). Tu as laissé Dean tuer mon ami, tu l'a laissé _me_ tuer. Moi qui ait pourtant été si tendre avec toi. (Il ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit en secouant doucement la tête dans un mouvement théâtral). Tu mérites une punition. Et je suis venu te la donner.

Les yeux de Sam ne reflétèrent plus qu'une horreur si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Clayton se pencha en avant, approcha à nouveau sa main vers la figure du jeune Winchester, et délia ses doigts.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Sam sortit de sa torpeur. Il se jeta sur le côté, invitant la main de Jeff à rencontrer le mur, et se mit sur ses jambes aussi vite qu'il put. Il courait vers la porte, laquelle lui paraissait à des années lumières de ses pieds, quand il sentit quelque chose de dur - comme une pince glacée - se refermer sur sa cheville gauche, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Son menton cogna brutalement contre le bois et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, produisant le son sec d'une branche que l'on brise.

Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche mais ce fut à peine s'il le remarqua. Deux mains fermes le tournèrent sans ménagement sur le dos.

Et ses yeux affolés croisèrent une nouvelle fois les deux pupilles du monstre.

- Non! dit-il d'une voix rauque et sans force. Non s'il te plaît, non, je t'en prie, non, ne me touche pas, laisse-moi!

Il en était réduit là. Mais c'était sans importance; le géant à l'imper couleur de rouille se tenait maintenant à califourchon sur lui, les mains crispées comme des serres qu'il semblait tout près de resserrer autour de sa gorge.

Sam laissa retomber sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle pesait cent kilos.

- Tu me tutoie maintenant, Sammy? Tu te permets cette impolitesse et tu espères encore que je vais tout pardonner?

Les yeux que Sam fixait devinrent haineux, scintillant d'un éclat rougeoyant tels deux gros rubis.

- Non, non je…

- Et tu mens, en plus, tu mens! La punition que tu méritais n'est plus rien en comparaison de celle que tu mérites maintenant. Sale petit connard! martela la voix lointaine et autoritaire, la voix d'un Dieu mauvais.

- Je suis désolé, je…je vous en supplie! s'écria Sam. Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, des larmes qui semblaient sur le point de baigner ses yeux.

Un poing s'abattit durement sur sa joue, lui faisant l'effet d'une tonne de brique qu'on laisserait tomber d'un seul coup sur son visage. Il émit un hoquet de douleur et de surprise, et durant quelque instants le monde lui sembla disparaître dans le brouillard.

La voix tremblante de rage gronda au-dessus de lui:

- Regarde-moi!

Si Sam entretenait encore l'infime espoir que ce qu'il vivait n'était que le fruit de son imagination, il était maintenant entièrement persuadé du contraire. Impossible qu'une telle douleur soit irréelle.

- Regarde-moi! glapit Clayton.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Sam réussit à décoller lentement sa joue du sol. L'autre lui semblait être en feu, et il avait l'impression d'avoir la mâchoire complètement brisée.

A travers un voile de larmes, il vit se dessiner un large sourire grimaçant à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Des points noirs dansaient au milieu et, une seconde, Sam se demanda si c'était des mouches ou simplement sa vue qui continuait de dérailler. En réalité ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et il le comprit lorsque la Clayton agrippa sèchement ses cheveux, avant de lui soulever la tête pour approcher davantage son visage du sien: c'était des espèces de carries géantes, parsemées sur des dents pointues, pointues au point de faire penser à des crocs.

- Voila, c'est mieux, siffla le géant. Sa voix paraissait toujours venir de loin, ou de derrière un épais vitrage. Avant de recevoir ta punition, tu dois répondre à quelques questions. Sans mentir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver?

- Oui, répondit Sam dans un souffle, parce que c'était ce que Clayton attendait de lui, et parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de répondre sur l'instant.

Parler était devenu très douloureux; il déglutit avec toute les peines du monde, puis parvint à articuler:

- Mais ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, ne le faites pas.

Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue, picotant la peau rougie par le coup de poing. Ce n'était pas simplement de la terreur, même s'il éprouvait une terreur bien réelle et violente. Nettement séparée de cette sensation, c'était une vague profonde et glacée d'épouvante et de hontes enfantines qui l'envahissait. Ces sentiments se collaient comme un sirop empoisonné à la chose dont il n'osait pas se souvenir, la chose qui pourtant ressurgit avec la violence d'une bombe. La nuit où Clayton et Alloway avaient abusé de lui; la nuit de la douleur, de la honte et de l'horreur.

- Ne faites pas quoi, Sweety? susurra Clayton.

Il passa sa main gauche sous la tête de Sam de manière à la soutenir, relâcha les cheveux qu'il emprisonnait de la main gauche et, avec celle-ci, il se mit à caresser doucement les mèches brunes. Comme on flatte la crinière d'un poulain pour l'apaiser.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- … te baiser? C'est à ça que tu penses, Sammy?

_Te baiser. _Dans l'esprit de Sam, les mots prirent tout leur sens, maintenant qu'ils étaient prononcés par Clayton. C'était odieux, vulgaire et honteux à mourir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait vécu. Il s'était fait baiser, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une chose, un objet. Et oui, il redoutait à un point inimaginable que cette punition dont parlait Clayton se résume en un seul mot: viol.

La réponse à la question devait se lire comme dans un livre sur son visage, car le monstre dodelina doucement de la tête en ricanant cruellement, sans cesser de tripoter les mèches brunes.

- Ecoute attentivement la première question, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ce fut l'absence de réponse à la question qui martelait son crâne qui acheva de terrifier Sam au point qu'il commença à suffoquer.

Les sourcils de Clayton se froncèrent. Il tapota son index contre le front de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

- Détends-toi, respire, la punition n'a pas encore commencé…Et regarde-moi, putain!

Il avaient crachés ces derniers mots comme du venin, et Sam obéit aussitôt. La honte lui nouant le ventre aussi violemment que la peur, le visage baigné de larmes incontrôlables. Il était arrivé à un stade où _tout_ lui était devenu incontrôlable. Il n'était même plus capable de réfléchir. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres de son cauchemar bien réel comme un enfant de trois ans qu'on aurait surprit en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

- Bon, reprit Clayton d'un ton radoucit. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas recommencer. Je me suis montré clément les deux première fois, mais je ne pourrai tolérer ça une fois de plus. Tu as compris?

Persuadé qu'il devait fournir une réponse à la seconde, Sam hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Il avait voulu parler, mais aucun son n'avait jailli de ses lèvres qui remuaient.

- Parfait. Maintenant, ouvre grand tes oreilles, Sweety.

Il s'était exprimé sur un ton presque guilleret, Sam ne sut pas s'il devait le prendre comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir longtemps à la question, car une autre lui fut posée d'une voix beaucoup plus grave.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé de me dire où se trouvait ton frère? Parce que tu cherchais à le … protéger (il prononça ce mot dans une sorte de gloussement, comme si l'idée que Sam ait voulu protéger Dean de lui était totalement absurde), ou parce que tu ne savais réellement pas où il était?

Sam voulu remuer les jambes, tenter de se dégager ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de l'emprise du géant, mais c'était peine perdue: comme il l'avait fait cinq jours plus tôt, Clayton lui interdisait tout mouvement, le clouant au sol comme à un pilori.

Pourquoi Clayton s'intéressait-il à cela? En quoi cela pouvait-il encore avoir la moindre espèce d'importance?

- Je te donne trois secondes pour répondre. Sans mensonge. Ou ta punition prendra encore plus d'ampleur.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune Winchester qui répondit d'une voix brisée:

- Les deux.

Les yeux du monstre se réduisirent à deux fentes menaçantes. Il scruta longuement le visage de Sam, comme s'il cherchait à sonder ses pensées pour y déceler la plus infime trace de mensonge.

Finalement ses traits se détendirent, et il murmura:

- Deuxième question: pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis le nez dans mes affaires? Est-ce que…( sa main vint de nouveau caresser les cheveux de Sam, d'un geste machinal), est-ce que j'ai eu affaire avec un membre de ta famille? Une cousine, un neveux, l'enfant d'un ami peut-être?

- Non, dit Sam, qui devina derrière le rictus de Clayton que c'était ce qu'il espérait: avoir abusé d'un de ses proches, provoquant par-là même un désir de justice ou de vengeance chez les personnes se sentant concernées. Non je…(sa respiration se faisait sifflante, et il peinait à aligner deux mots à la suite), je me suis intéressé à la…disparition des enfants de la ville et… j'ai interrogé des habitants. J'ai enquêté, c'est tout.

Sam était maintenant incapable de détourner son regard du visage impitoyable, de ses yeux noir qui viraient au rouge flamboyant dès qu'il se mettait en colère.

- Hmmm… fit le géant en pinçant les lèvres, l'air absolument pas convaincu. C'est tout, hein?

- Oui je…( Sam comprenait que s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une série de coups de poings, il avait plutôt intérêt à développer sa réponse, et vite)…je croyais que les enfants avaient été enlevé par…quelque chose de…

Clayton parut soudain s'apercevoir de la respiration anormale du jeune homme qu'il écrasait d'une bonne partie de son poids, et souleva les genoux, s'asseyant sur ses talons. Sam avala de longues goulées d'air, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par une petite claque sur sa joue endolorie.

Il battit des cils, l'air totalement déboussolé; comme si l'espace de quelques secondes il s'était transporté dans un autre monde, avait cru son cauchemar enfin terminé, et que la réalité lui sautait dessus à pieds joins.

Clayton ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Ses lèvres blanchâtres frissonnèrent, les prémices d'un sourire qui mourut avant d'en devenir un.

- Je t'écoute, Sammy…continue.

Sam mit un moment avant de se souvenir de quoi il était question.

- Je pensais que les enfants avaient été enlevés par une créature surnaturelle. Ca semblait logique et facile à résoudre et…au fur et à mesure de l'enquête j'ai découvert que ça…n'était pas le cas. J'ai dressé une liste de suspects, et j'allais appeler la police quand…vous…voila.

L'idée de mentir à cette chose au sujet de ces questions, au sujet de n'importe quoi, n'était pas envisageable. Il était l'autorité, le pouvoir, la force. Le juge, le jury et le bourreau.

Les yeux de Clayton étincelèrent d'une lueur presque amusée. Ce que Sam aurait cru parfaitement impossible quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oh, je vois…Tu te prends pour un chasseur de fantômes, genre Ghostbuster. Toi et ton frère essayez de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est ça? ( son visage s'anima d'un réel intérêt, quoi que teinté de quelque chose proche de la mesquinerie) C'est pour ça que tu avais ces armes, dans ton sac?

Sam hocha la tête à nouveau. C'était un version très édulcorée et on ne peut plus ridicule de la définition de chasseur, mais ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus.

Le rire de Clayton grinça à nouveau, comme une porte aux gonds mal graissés.

- C'est tellement…adorable! finit-t-il par sourire. Si j'avais su ça avant de mourir…Sweety Sammy tue les vilains méchants fantômes! (il ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des billes) Oh! C'est d'un héroïsme! Et dit-moi…As-tu déjà sauvé quelqu'un?

A la peur de Sam se mêla un sentiment très proche du mépris. Même mort, Clayton était toujours aussi stupide et agaçant.

Quelque chose du passer dans les yeux du jeune homme, car Clayton poussa un grognement et le gifla violemment, sur la joue droite cette fois.

Des larmes acides montèrent aussitôt aux yeux de Sam.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me lancer ce regard là. Regarde-moi et réponds, maintenant. Et tout de suite!

Sam ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il obéissait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne se rappelait plus du tout la question à laquelle il était censé répondre.

Mais il avait grand intérêt à dire quelque chose, très vite, alors il s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge et dit:

- J'ai ou-oublié. Quelle est la…question?

Clayton ferma les yeux une seconde, en signe de profonde exaspération, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour demander d'un ton sec et cassant:

- Tu le fais exprès?

Les lèvres de Sam se mirent à trembler et il tenta de lever un bras pour l'amener à son visage, cherchant la protection la plus infime. Mais il ne put le bouger d'un millimètre. Le monstre glissa la main gauche dans la poche de son imper, dont il retira un couteau à la lame longue et effilée.

- Oui, je crois que t'amuses à me faire perdre mon temps. Alors il est inutile de continuer, je vais passer directement à la punition.

Il se pencha, tenant le couteau d'une main blême, cadavérique. L'enveloppe d'air glacial atteignit le visage de Sam et l'engourdit. Il essaya de crier, mais ne put émettre qu'un souffle impalpable et silencieux d'air transparent.

La pointe de la lame le piqua à la gorge. Impression d'être écorché par un glaçon. Une goutte unique, écarlate, coula de la blessure et congela sur-le-champ, minuscule perle de sang.

- Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre son. Si tu essaies de te débattre, si tu cries, je reviendrai. Pour Dean. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par ta faute, n'est-ce pas?

Le sang de Sam se figea dans ses veines. Le fait que lui et Dean avaient déjà mit fin à l'existence de centaines d'esprits et que, s'ils se chargeaient de son cas, Clayton ne pourrait sûrement jamais mettre sa menace a exécution ne l'effleura même pas.

Son pire cauchemar s'était matérialisé devant lui, allait se venger, et il risquait la vie de Dean s'il n'obéissait pas, c'était tout ce à quoi il pensait, et c'était terrifiant.

Une lueur venimeuse flamba dans les yeux de Clayton. Les jambes repliées de part et d'autre du bassin de Sam, il clouait les avants bras du jeune homme au sol à l'aide des siens. Son buste s'écrasait à moitié sur sa poitrine. Sam avait l'impression d'être aplati par un énorme cobra. Il pouvait sentir son haleine brûlante et fétide contre sa peau lorsque le monstre approcha davantage encore son visage du sien.

Pétrifié, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'entendit dire:

- Je le tuerai si tu n'obéis pas. Lentement, très lentement. Il passera par des souffrances que tu n'es même pas capable d'imaginer. J'attendrai le bon moment, et je viendrai. Il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu'il sera déjà en train de se vider de son sang. Et tu assisteras à sa mort. Sagement, sans rien dire, évidemment. Parce que dans le cas contraire…

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la suite allait de soi. Puis il demanda sèchement:

- Tu as bien compris?

Sam s'entendit répondre « oui », comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait à sa place.

Un très court laps de temps s'écoula entre le temps où Clayton sourit avec satisfaction et celui où il plaqua sa paume contre la bouche de Sam en appuya fermement. Pourtant le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il durait des heures. De son autre main, celle qui tenait le couteau, Clayton déchira le tee-shirt de Sam dans toute sa longueur, prenant soin de ne pas blesser la fois le torse mit à nu, il leva les yeux vers le vers le visage.

Il étudia d'un air impassible le regard emplit d'angoisse, les narines frémissant sous l'effet de l'émotion et de l'effort que faisait le jeune homme pour amener de l'air à ses poumons. Il sentit sous sa main glacée la chaleur de son souffle, bloqué dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que lui en décide autrement. La salive qui humidifiait sa paume.

Et ses lèvres quasi inexistantes découvrirent à nouveau ses dents pointues.

Un gémissement étouffé parvint au oreilles de Clayton alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur la poitrine soulevée à un rythme effréné. La lueur rouge venait à nouveau d'apparaitre dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête.

Plus mort que vivant, Sam crut que le monstre allait le mordre. Enfoncer ses dents tranchantes dans sa poitrine, labourer la chair et s'abreuver de son sang.

Mais Clayton n'en fit rien. Il resserra ses doigts sur le couteau et piqua de sa pointe une parcelle de la peau fine, au niveau de l'épaule droite.

- Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir retirer ce joli bandage…susurra-t-il d'un ton qui suintait de sous-entendus.

Les yeux de Sam paraissaient le supplier de n'en rien faire, ce qui lui arracha un soupir agacé.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu es le seul responsable de ce qui t'arrives.

Et, d'un geste sec et précis, il trancha toute la longueur du bandage, écorchant la peau au passage.

Les cris de Sam moururent sous les doigts de Clayton.

Il se tortilla sous la masse qui le dominait, sans celui ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Les bandes furent arrachées sèchement et jetées à côté de lui.

- Je t'aime bien, Sweety…Oui, malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fais et tes vilains mensonges, je crois que je t'apprécie un peu. Clayton fit courir la lame de la poitrine au nombril, sans faire couler le sang. Se contentant d'observer avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait la peau et les tremblements compulsifs qui parcouraient le corps du jeune homme.

Le contact de la lame, la main sur sa bouche…Sam avait la sensation d'être entièrement submergé par un flot de glace.

- C'est pourquoi je vais alléger ta punition, tout compte fait.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et étudia les traits de Sam quelques secondes, l'air de se demander s'il prenait la bonne décision.

- Oui, je crois que je vais être magnanime.

Son regard s'arrêta sur sa main, celle qu'il pressait contre la bouche de Sam, et il esquissa une sorte de demi-sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle était mouillée sur un côté. Les larmes traçaient des rigoles sur les joues de Sam et venaient s'écraser sur son membre froid comme le marbre.

- Tu as de la chance, reprit-t-il d'un ton cinglant, beaucoup de chance Sweety, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, il reporta son attention sur la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui.

Sam retint son souffle.

Et la douleur fusa.

Il fut incapable de crier. Au lieu de cela, ses poumons lui firent l'impression de se vider complètement, comme un accordéon écrasé lentement par un pied d'éléphant; il sentit son corps s'arquer et tout devint de nouveau grisâtre.

Clayton leva la pointe ensanglantée de son couteau et contempla son œuvre un court instant, l'air grave et concentré.

La première lettre gravée dans la peau était plutôt réussite, quoi que très légèrement oblique et tremblante. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été tracée par une main manquant d'assurance. Dommage.

« I promise to be wise », _je promets d'être sage._

Il restait quinze lettres à dessiner. Il allait avoir tout le loisir d'améliorer son coup de lame…

Dix minutes plus tard, Clayton levait encore son couteau. Le sang étincelait dans la lumière comme dans les yeux noyés de larmes du jeune Winchester.

- Plus que six lettres, Sweety.

Sam ferma convulsivement les yeux, inspira que plus profondément possible. Clayton avait enfoncé la lame dans les blessures qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser, rouvert celles qui l'étaient depuis très peu de temps, pour tracer ses lettres. La douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible.

- Je vais enlever ma main, reprit Clayton d'une voix sucrée et menaçante en même temps. Tâche de ne pas oublier de la mettre en sourdine. N'oublies pas ton frère…

Sam rouvrit les yeux. Le sourire cruel que son tortionnaire lui adressait restait immuable, figé.

La paume glacée se retira de sa bouche. Il prit une longue inspiration, qui se transforma en hoquets silencieux. La main désormais libre de Clayton s'appuya sur son sternum.

Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge puis reprit, anarchique.

Lorsque la douleur atteignit son paroxysme, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, il finit par craquer. Il fut incapable de maîtriser cette réaction, c'était purement impossible: alors que la lame s'enfonçait pour il ne savait la combientième fois dans l'une de ses blessures, un long gémissement roula dans sa gorge.

Clayton s'interrompit aussitôt. Son regard le transperçait telle une aiguille de verre.

- Tu le mérites, dit-il d'un ton vibrant de mépris. Tu le mérites et tu le sais. Si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir de pleurer et de te tortiller comme un enfant, essaie au moins de ravaler tes gémissements pathétique. Tu n'as vraiment aucune dignité?

Il vit avec colère les traits de Sam se durcirent, ses yeux s'assombrir, comme si le jeune homme gagnait brusquement en assurance. Un sifflement jaillit des lèvres blanches du géant, et il se remit à inciser la peau avec hargne, insistant sciemment sur la chair déjà à vif.

Un eut un petit rire quand le corps se tordit sous lui avec la violence. Remarqua que malgré l'effort manifeste de Sam pour fermer la bouche, ses gémissements étaient parfaitement audibles. Pire, ils s'accentuaient.

Plus qu'une lettre. Il voyait à peine les quinze autres sous l'étendue de sang qui les recouvrait.

Le couteau disparut dans sa poche. Clayon se redressa de toute sa taille.

- J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon. De toute façon, au cas ou tu l'oublierais, elle est inscrite sur toi, maintenant…Tu promets de ne pas recommencer tes bêtises?

Sam tenta de répondre mais ne put qu'émettre un pauvre son étouffé.

Clayton se pencha de nouveau en avant, précédé de son froid glacial, comme la proue plate d'une barge pousserait un bloc de glace dans une rivière gelée.

- Tu dois être sage, il n'y aura plus d'avertissement. La prochaine fois je te tuerai. Est-ce que tu me comprends?

- Oui! Oui j'ai compris, dit Sam d'une voix brisée.

- Bien. Parce que je te surveillerai.

Il se tourna, dans le bruissement rêche de son imperméable, et retraversa la chambre jusqu'à l'entrée, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il passa à travers une zone brillamment éclairée par le soleil matinal et Sam vit une chose à la fois merveilleuse et terrible, une chose qui lui était familière: Clayon ne projetait aucune ombre.

Une fois à la porte, il prit la poignée et, sans se retourner, ajouta d'une voix basse, effrayante:

- Au fait, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu t'es débattu. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, demain ou dans un an, je reviendrai pour ton frère.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Une seule pensée paroxystique emplit l'esprit de Sam au moment où le battant se referma et où il entendit les pas de Jeff Clayton dans les escaliers: il fallait aller verrouiller la porte.

Il se releva à moitié, puis la grisaille l'envahi et il tomba en avant, inconscient.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, à moins que ce ne fut deux heures. Sam ne savait pas très bien. Il entendit une porte claquer, puis un grand bruit. Un cri sans doute. Il sentit qu'on le bougeait, et les cris reprirent. Il voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse les faire taire, mais le pauvre son qu'il réussit à émettre se perdit à moitié dans sa gorge avant de jaillir de sa bouche et il se dit que ceux qui lui vrillaient les tympans avaient plutôt intérêt à la mettre en veilleuse s'ils voulaient l'entendre. Puis une douleur cinglante lui opprima la poitrine, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Deux énormes yeux verts effarés le regardaient. Sam poussa un léger cri et voulu s'écarter, mais les cris reprirent et il sentit qu'on l'étouffait.

- Sam! C'est moi! Calme-toi, je suis là, calme-toi!

Le cri de Sam s'acheva dans un hoquet.

Comme dans un affreux ralenti, Dean vit l'expression de son frère se figer, puis s'effriter lentement, et s'effondrer tel un masque de poussière.

Que Dean le serre dans ses bras, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle Sam s'était attendu.

C'était violent et ça faisait mal, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il sentit juste que ça lui faisait un bien immense, comme un filet d'eau fraîche sur une brûlure affreuse.

La douce étreinte se brisa, et au prix d'un effort surhumain il parvint à aider son grand frère à … quoi? Se lever? S'assoir? Ses jambes n'avançaient pas en tous cas. A tout hasard, il lança un pied en avant…lequel retomba lourdement sur le sol, comme la jambe de bois d'un pantin. Il ouvrit alors totalement les yeux, les plissa, et une brusque envie de rire le submergea tout entier.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Dean qui l'avait vu balancer son pied en avant alors qu'il le portait tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit le plus proche, Sam commença par éclater de rire. Puis il fut prit d'un fou rire qui le secoua tout entier, pendant presque cinq minutes.

Etendu sur le lit, maculant les draps de sang au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine se soulevait, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Ou plongé dans un délire psychotique particulièrement inquiétant.

Le premier mot qu'il prononça fut Clayton. Puis s'ajoutèrent à cela quelques bribes de phrases sans queues ni têtes, et articulées trop précipitamment pour que son aîné en comprenne le sens. Une heure après qu'il eût vécu l'une des expériences les plus atroces de sa vie, Dean entendit les mots qui allaient le hanter jour et nuit pour le reste de son existence.


End file.
